You and Me
by Danni0204
Summary: Maggie is ready to take the next step in her relationship with Alex, but then an accident could threaten to change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back with a new story. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Alex zipped the small suitcase shut, and lifted it down off the bed. She glanced at her watch, and felt her stomach churn with worry. Maggie was late. She was never late. Or at least, if she knew she was going to be late home she'd always call and let Alex know. She was due back from the precinct almost an hour ago. She was only supposed to be going down for a couple of hours, some very important paperwork needing to be done before they left. They were going away for a long weekend to celebrate their two-year anniversary. Alex pulled her phone from her back pocket, making sure she hadn't missed any calls from Maggie, but the screen was blank. She exhaled lightly, putting her phone back in her pocket before she lifted up the suitcase and took it down the stairs, leaving it in the hallway, next to her own. She walked into the kitchen and it was then she noticed Maggie's phone on the breakfast bar. Alex rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her girlfriend forgetting to take it with her. With their line of work, they always made sure that they had their phones with them at all times, just in case. She walked over to the fridge and took a bottle of water, opening it up and taking a drink. "Alex." Alex turned around as she heard Maggie's voice, before seeing her half running half walking into the kitchen.

"About bloody time, Sawyer." Alex sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, I know," Maggie held her hands out in front of her as she walked over to her girlfriend. "But you know how it is. You can never really go into work just to do one thing, can you?" Maggie questioned. "Other things always pop up."

"Hmm." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"We're not going to be too much later arriving." Maggie argued.

"We'll hit the lunch time rush," Alex sighed. "It's going to take us ages."

"Well, we aren't in any rush anyways, right? We can just take a nice slow drive up there," Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, letting them rest on the small of her back as she pulled her closer to her. "C'mon it's not a big deal. Don't be mad," Maggie gave her a smile. Alex tried to stay straight faced but Maggie's dimples displayed and they were her weakness. A smile spread across Alex's face and Maggie's grin only grew larger. "Aw there's my smile." Maggie grinned before placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen for a moment, before pulling back.

"I packed you some stuff," Alex told her. "Figured we'd get away quicker once you did eventually get home."

"You went through my drawers?" Maggie asked, pulling herself back, removing her arms from being around Alex.

"Yeah," Alex looked confused. "What's so bad about that?"

No, nothing," Maggie shook her head. "I just mean….well it's our anniversary this weekend. There's possibly gifts hiding there that you weren't supposed to see."

"Well I didn't see anything," Alex murmured before she took another drink of her water. "Do you want to change or are you ready to go?"

"Uhm, no," Maggie shook her head. "I'm just going to go grab a few things then we can go," Maggie took the car keys from her jacket pocket and handed them to Alex. "You can put the cases in the car and I'll be right out," Maggie said. "Can you grab me a water?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded before Maggie disappeared from the room. Alex opened the fridge again and took out a bottle of water for Maggie before she walked out into the hallway, grabbing the suitcases and heading out to the car.

Maggie walked into the bedroom and over to her bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. She moved about some things and found the little box tucked at the back. She took it out and took a deep breath as she opened the box, staring down at the white gold ring, three diamonds embedded in it. She'd chosen one of this style, knowing big jewellery wasn't really Alex's thing and so she could still easily wear it while she was out at work blasting and kicking some alien ass. She felt her heart beating faster as she thought about asking Alex to marry her. She got back to her feet and walked over to their wardrobe and lifted out the bag, filled with other anniversary gifts for her girlfriend. She put the ring box careful in the bag before heading downstairs, not able to wait any longer to go away for the weekend hoping that when they came home, she'd be referring to Alex as her fiancée instead of just her girlfriend.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had stopped at a service station on the way, after driving for almost 3 hours. Alex had just filled up the car with petrol, and Maggie had gone inside to pay and to get them some coffee and a snack, both of them feeling a little hungry since they hadn't anything since breakfast and it was almost 4pm. Alex had gotten back into the passenger side of the car, making the decision for the both of them that Maggie was going to drive the rest of the way. Maggie walked back over to the car, seeing through the windscreen that she was apparently driving now. She stopped outside of the door and Alex leaned over, opening it to let her in, her hands full with the coffee cups and the sandwich she had. "Sneaky." Maggie said as the door opened and she handed the coffees in for Alex to take. She took them from her and put Maggie's into the drink holder, before taking a drink of hers.

"I'll keep driving if you really want." Alex told her.

"No," Maggie shook her head as she put the seat forward a little, Alex being taller than her, needing the seat slightly further back. "It's fine." Maggie handed the sandwich box to Alex who looked down to it to read the sticker to see what kind it was. Maggie reached up and slightly adjusted the rear-view mirror.

"Just chicken no mayo," Alex screwed her face up at the choice. "Exciting choice." Alex rolled her eyes.

"There wasn't much left," Maggie told her. "It was that or tuna mayonnaise," Maggie said. Alex made a sound like she was about to vomit. She hated tuna. "Yeah, so that's why it's just chicken no mayo." Maggie murmured as she took a drink of her coffee. She heard a blast of a horn and looked into the rear-view mirror, seeing the man in the car behind her making an angry gesture. "Okay, okay, chill out mate," Maggie muttered, as she put her seatbelt on and turned on the ignition, pulling away from the pump, letting the man behind her get in to fill up his car.

They continued the drive to the wood side cabin they were going to be staying in. Maggie had the proposal all planned. She'd do it on the Saturday night, the day they'd actually been together for two years. She'd have the log fire burning and there'd be candles and a blanket on the floor right in front of the fire. There'd be strawberries and champagne, it would be perfect. Well, perfect if Alex said yes of course. But Maggie didn't doubt that she wouldn't. "Here," Maggie looked to Alex for a moment, seeing she was handing her a piece of the sandwich. Maggie took it in her hand before looking back to the road. "I hope the rest of the weekend we get some better food than this."

"Not likely if you are cooking." Maggie quipped.

"Hey." Alex slapped Maggie's thigh.

"Well c'mon it's only the truth," Maggie laughed. "I don't love you for your cooking that's for sure." Maggie said.

"Well you could teach me instead of just making fun of me all the time," Alex murmured as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You, my love, can cook."

"I hope that's not all I am good for." Maggie replied, looking briefly to Alex with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Uh….nah," Alex shook her head. "You are also pretty good with the vacuum cleaner," Alex joked. "And don't even get me started on how good you clean those bathroom tiles, like really, I think that should be your job all the time." Alex teased as she broke into a laugh, Maggie joining in with her.

"You are a funny woman, Danvers," Maggie rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath as she pursed her lips. "God, I love you," Maggie told her. "Like, I mean, I've never felt like this about anyone before. I….from the moment we met at that airport parking lot, I….I felt this huge pull towards you, this huge connection and I…we were made for each other," Maggie felt herself getting teary eyed. She knew she had the moment all planned but, maybe, maybe you couldn't plan this. Maybe it was supposed to be in the moment. "I….I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Maggie told her. She felt it slipping out. There was no point stopping now. "Marry me, Alex Danvers. I want you to marry me."

The truck came from nowhere. It was on the wrong side of the road, hurtling towards them at full speed. It was out of control. It all happened so fast and there was nothing Maggie could do. There was a loud crashing sound and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie was sitting by Alex's bed. She was holding her hand, tightly, looking at her through blurred vision as her as tears kept filling her eyes. "Maggie," Maggie looked up as she heard Kara's voice, the younger of the Danvers sisters running into the room. "Oh my…." Kara stopped in her tracks, as she stared at her sister, her face and arms all cuts and bruises. "What happened?"

"Kara," Maggie cried as she stood up. "The truck came from nowhere," Maggie squeaked as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was on the wrong side of the road." Maggie burst into tears.

"Maggie." Kara spoke softly, stepping forward and pulling Maggie into a hug. Maggie winced, her body sore from the crash. She had gotten away lightly with only a few cuts and bruises on her face, Alex coming off the worst by far, but of course the truck did smash mostly into Alex's side of the car.

"It's all my fault," Maggie cried into Kara's shoulder. "She wanted to leave at 9am but I insisted on going in to work, I….but if we just left when Alex wanted we wouldn't have been there, we wouldn't….the truck wouldn't have hit us," Maggie sniffed back as she pulled back from the hug. "And we swapped driving. I'd only been driving 5 minutes. If I…it should have been me. It should have been me lying there and not her."

"Hey, c'mon it's not your fault," Kara told her, her heart beating faster with worry for her sister. "It was nothing you did," Kara rubbed her arms softly as she looked back to her sister. She took a deep breath. "And she is strong. She will be okay." Kara didn't want to believe that anything else was an option.

"Did uh….did you call Eliza?" Maggie questioned, Kara hearing the tremble in her voice.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "She's getting the first flight out that she can."

"Oh God she is going to…" Maggie stopped talking as she fanned herself down with her hands. She felt all hot.

"No, no," Kara assured her, rubbing her back in an act of comfort. "Eliza wont blame you either. This was an accident, Maggie. Road accidents happen all the time," Kara spoke softly as Maggie caught her breath and started gasping for air. "Okay…breathe Maggie. In and out, nice and slowly," Kara could see that Maggie was getting herself worked up into a state. Kara did the same, working with Maggie to help bring her down. "In…..and out," Kara breathed in sync with Maggie until her breaths went back to normal. "It's okay," Kara assured her. "Alex will be okay."

"You don't know that," Maggie replied. "She might have gotten through the surgery but what if she never wakes up?" Maggie questioned. "She fractured her skull. She could have brain damage, she…." Maggie stopped talking, not able to say anything else that could be wrong with her girlfriend. "I just need her to be okay." Maggie sniffed back. Kara didn't say anything more. She just took Maggie back into her arms, giving her the comfort she was so desperately craving in that moment.

* * *

Maggie and Kara walked into the hotel room, Kara finally getting Maggie to leave the hospital. Visiting hours in the ICU were pretty flexible but it was nearing midnight and Kara had assured Maggie that they would go back first thing in the morning. She was currently in a hospital in a city called Cedar Point, more than 3 hours away from National City. The doctors had assured Maggie and Kara that she would be transferred to National City Hospital as soon as she was strong enough. Maggie walked straight over to the mini-bar and took out the little whisky bottle, unscrewing the lid and drinking it down in two big gulps. She reached for a beer next and unscrewed the cap, throwing it into the bin before looking around to Kara. "You want anything?" Maggie said before taking a swig of the beer.

"No." Kara shook her head.

Maggie walked over to one of the beds and plonked herself down on the edge. "I asked her to marry me and then the truck came out from nowhere."

Kara widened her eyes as she turned to face Maggie, walking over to the other bed and sitting down to face Maggie. "You what?" Kara gasped. "Did she…." Kara trailed off.

"She didn't have time to answer," Maggie replied, pulling at the label on the beer bottle. "I had it all planned, a romantic proposal by the fireplace, us cuddled up together on a blanket, champagne, candles," Maggie exhaled. "But we were just joking around with each other, and I couldn't stop thinking about how much I loved her and I just didn't want to wait any longer so I asked her then….bang," Maggie's voice broke. "A bloody truck smashed into her."

"Maggie," Kara spoke softly as she got off the bed, leaning down in front of Maggie, her hands going onto her thighs, rubbing them gently. "She will wake up. And she will say yes. And she'll get through her recovery and you two will be the most beautiful brides that National City has ever seen." Kara told her, holding back tears of her own. Right now, Maggie was falling apart and Kara needed to be strong for her.

"I can't live without her." Maggie felt herself opening up to Kara. They had formed a close bond over the two years that she'd been dating her sister, but she never usually let herself get this vulnerable with people, or at least, with anyone who wasn't Alex.

"And you won't have too," Kara told her. "C'mon, badass Alex Danvers isn't going to let a little car crash beat her, is she?" Kara questioned, Maggie giving her head a little shake in response. "Let's try to get some rest so we get back to this hospital tomorrow and be there for Alex, yeah?" Kara said, Maggie nodding in response this time.

* * *

" _I….I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Maggie told her. She felt it slipping out. There was no point stopping now. "Marry me, Alex Danvers. I want you to marry me."_

 _Maggie opened her eyes and felt hurt all over, her body aching. She was leaning against the airbag. "Alex," Maggie croaked as she pushed herself up to sitting, wincing through pain that ached her body. Her hand was trembling as she brought it up to her forehead, feeling blood oozing from a gash. "Alex," Maggie turned her head to look for her girlfriend. "Alex," Maggie screamed as she saw her slumped against the doorframe, all cuts, bruises, and blood. "Alex, baby, you answer me," Maggie's voice broke as she could feel her heart beating within her chest. Alex's eyes were closed. Maggie reached out to her, her hand finding her wrist and feeling for a pulse. "Oh God babe," Maggie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. There was pulse, but barely. "Help….help….someone." Maggie screamed, just as her door opened. She turned around to see a young man standing there._

" _There's an ambulance on it's way," He told her. "What's your names?"_

" _Maggie," Maggie told him. "I'm Maggie and my girlfriend, she…she is Alex. She's barely got a pulse. She needs help. You help her," Maggie said. "She's not conscious," Maggie cried. "Please help her." All Maggie wanted was for Alex to be okay. She needed Alex to be okay._

" _They are on their way to help her," The man said. "Maggie, I'm Dave," He gave her a smile. "And I'm going to stay here with you, until the help arrives, okay?" Dave said and Maggie gave a little nod in response. "Can you turn the engine off?" Dave questioned. Maggie shakily brought her hand to the ignition and turned off her car. "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

" _I'm bleeding," Maggie touched her forehead again. "Is it bad?" Maggie questioned._

" _Nothing a few stitches won't fix," Dave guessed. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"_

" _Just like an aching pain," Maggie found it sore to breath. "I don't care about me," Maggie told him. "It's Alex," Maggie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "We need to help Alex."_

" _Help is coming for Alex," Dave told her, knowing it was best not to move either of them, just in case. "But we need to make sure you are okay too, huh?" Dave tentatively took Maggie's hand in his. Maggie glanced down at their hands before looking back to him, welcoming the comfort. "You've got to be okay for Alex, right?" Dave said and Maggie gave a little nod, wincing as her neck hurt._

" _Just hold still," Dave told her. "So, you got a job, Maggie?" Dave questioned. He needed to keep Maggie occupied, he needed her to focus on something._

" _I'm a detective for National City Police Department." Maggie told him._

" _National City huh," Dave raised his eyebrows. "What you girls doing all the way out here at Cedar Point?"_

" _We were going on a long weekend break," Maggie told him. "It's our anniversary Saturday. Two years on Saturday."_

" _Well, happy anniversary," Dave gave her a smile. "So, does your girlfriend have a job?"_

" _She works for the FBI." Maggie said, of course keeping her DEO job a secret._

" _A detective and a federal agent," Dave said. "I feel a bit intimidated," Dave laughed. "I'm just a boring old accountant."_

" _Someone has to do it." Maggie mumbled._

" _I suppose they do." Dave answered before he looked away for a moment, hearing the sirens._

 _Maggie also heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. "They're coming," Maggie said. "You here that babe," Maggie turned around to look at Alex. "They are coming. You hold on, okay?" Maggie squeaked. "Help is coming."_

Maggie tossed and turned in the bed, her eyes opening. She threw the covers from herself and got out of the bed. She glanced at Kara who was sleeping soundly. She walked into the bathroom and over to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand over the white padded band-aid on her forehead, Maggie needing stitches to close the gash. She had little cuts dotted over her right cheek and her chin. She took a deep breath, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. She felt sick with worry for her girlfriend and couldn't stop blaming herself no matter how much Kara had told her it wasn't her fault. If she didn't insist on going in to work to do some paperwork they could have left a lot earlier. They wouldn't have been there for that truck to hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie, Kara and Eliza spent the next few days at Alex's bedside. Maggie barely left. Not too eat, not too sleep, nothing. Eliza had finally managed to get her to take a break, as she had accompanied her to the canteen to get her something to eat. Kara was sitting reading to Alex from a gossip magazine. She was sure that Alex wouldn't give two hoots that Beyoncé was expecting twins but she kept reading the magazine anyways, knowing things like this can help with coma patients. She stopped reading as she glanced at her sister, sure she'd heard a choke coming from her. "Alex?" Kara let the magazine fall to the ground as she stood up, rushing to her sister's side. She grabbed onto her hand. "Alex, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand," Kara's heart was beating faster and faster at the prospect of her sister waking up. She shrieked when she saw Alex's eyes flutter before she felt the littlest of squeezes in her hand. "Doctor. I need a doctor in here," Kara yelled as she looked to the door before looking back to Alex. Alex opened her eyes, her gaze going right onto Kara's. She started choking as her other hand pulled at the tube that was coming from her mouth, helping her breathe. "It's okay," Kara moved her hand away. "The doctor is coming. He will take it out."

Kara looked up as a doctor walked into the room. "Ms Danvers," He smiled down at her and he took the tape that was keeping the tube in place off of Alex. "This might hurt a little." The doctor told her before slowly removing the tube from her mouth. Alex coughed as it left her.

"Kara." Alex croaked as she looked to her sister.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you are okay," Kara felt her eyes glazing over. "We are here. We are all here." Kara told her, knowing that soon she'd need to go get Maggie and Eliza.

"What….happened..." Alex's voice was hoarse. "Why…am…I….in...hospital?"

"You were in a car crash, Alexandra," The doctor told her. "You've been in a coma for the last 3 days."

"I…" Alex kept her gaze on Kara. "Was anyone else hurt?" Alex questioned. Her head was aching, her whole body felt stiff and sore. It hurt to breathe.

Kara glanced at the doctor before looking back to Alex. "Maggie has some cuts and bruises but she is okay," Kara told her, Alex looking a little confused. "The driver of the truck who hit you didn't make it."

"Who is Maggie?" Alex wondered. "Was she in another car?"

Kara widened her eyes as she looked to the doctor, who was shining his little light in Alex's eyes. "Do you think you could wait outside for a moment?" The doctor questioned. "I want to do some checks on your sister."

"No," Alex kept a hold of Kara's hand. "I want her….to stay." Alex cleared her throat, her voice barely a whisper.

The doctor glanced at Kara, allowing her to go on. "Alex," Kara spoke softly. "Maggie is your girlfriend," Kara told her. "You two were going away for your anniversary."

Alex managed a husky laugh. "No, really….don't joke…I….who…." Alex kept her gaze on Kara. "Who is Maggie?"

"Oh my…." Kara mumbled under her breath before she glanced at the doctor. "Alex, I…I'm not joking. I….how does she not know?" Kara glanced back up at the doctor.

"Alexandra." The doctor said.

"Alex." Kara and Alex spoke at the same time.

"Alex," The doctor corrected. "I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?" The doctor said, Alex nodding in response. "Full name and date of birth."

"Alexandra Danvers. July 18, 1987." Alex told him.

"And what year and month it is?" The doctor asked.

"August 2015." Alex replied, looking concerned by the look on Kara's face.

"Alex," The doctor spoke softly. "I'm afraid it's not. It's actually November 2017." The doctor said, Alex shaking her head in disbelief. Kara leaned down to the floor and picked up the magazine, showing Alex the date.

"So, what?" Alex questioned, feeling panicked upon seeing the date read November 25, 2017. "I've just forgotten the last two years of my life?" Alex exhaled heavily. This couldn't be real. You can't just forget a chunk of your life.

"I'm afraid so, yes," The doctor answered. "I'd like to do some more tests on you and see what this is, but, I'm afraid so."

"So, one day I wake up and I am 28, straight and single, and then I wake up and I'm 30, a lesbian and in a relationship?" Alex screwed her face up in confusion. "I…I'm not…this isn't….." Alex took a deep breath. "No," Alex shook her head. "I'm not going to forget something like that."

The doctor looked at Kara before glancing back down to Alex. "I know this is hard to take in, but you suffered a brain injury in the crash," The doctor said. "You definitely have amnesia."

"Will she ever remember?" Kara questioned, feeling like she had knots in her stomach as she thought about Maggie and how she would take this.

"Right now I can't give you an answer," The doctor told her. "Every patient is different," He looked back to Alex, who was shaking her head in denial. "You may never get your memory back. It may come back in stages, you might wake up one day with it fully intact," The doctor said. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Eliza watched as Maggie moved the pasta about the plate with her fork. "You know you are supposed to eat your food, not play with it." Eliza murmured.

"I'm not hungry." Maggie kept her gaze on her plate, moving one piece of the penne from left to right, left to right.

"You've just been in an accident," Eliza sighed. "You needed to keep your strength up." Maggie was as good as Eliza's daughter-in-law and she was worried about her.

Maggie shrugged. "I don't care about me," Maggie told her. "I just need Alex to be okay."

"I know you do," Eliza replied. "But when she does wake up she is going to need you," Eliza told her. "You think you can be there for her in your weak state?" Eliza asked. "We are all worried about Alex, Maggie," Eliza said. "But you need to look after yourself as well," Eliza picked up her coffee and took a drink. "For Alex." Eliza told her. It of course wasn't the only reason why Eliza wanted her to look after herself, but she knew by telling Maggie she had to do it for Alex, she'd be more likely to.

Maggie pursed her lips as she put her fork down, and looked up to Eliza. "She's my whole life," Maggie spoke quietly. "You know, I….I don't have my family. I just….I have Alex. I can't….if I lose her, I…" Maggie trailed off. She didn't talk to her parents. She talked with her Aunt, sometimes, but as an only child, she didn't even have siblings that she could count on.

"Well you have me and Kara too," Eliza told her. "We love you. You are our family," Eliza leaned forward and hovered her hand over Maggie's for a moment before taking it in hers, giving it a squeeze. "The three of us, we'll be all here to help Alex when she wakes up." Eliza didn't doubt that her daughter would wake up. It was just a case of when she would. She knew there'd most likely be some kind of complications. It was a bad accident, so she wasn't going to come away scot-free, but she just hoped that they weren't going to be completely life-changing.

"Hmm, yeah." Maggie nodded.

"Now please," Eliza pointed to Maggie's almost untouched pasta. "Eat. And then we can go back and see Alex." Eliza said, Maggie sighing lightly as she picked the fork back up and started to eat.

* * *

Kara had gone out into the corridor, the doctor wanting to do more checks on Alex. She was pacing back and forth as she played nervously with her hands. How the hell was she going to break this to Maggie? Before she could think any more of it, she heard their voices and looked up to see Eliza and Maggie walking down the corridor towards the room. "Is everything okay?" Maggie immediately sounded concerned as she saw the look on Kara's face.

"The doctor is in with her," Kara pointed to the room. "She woke up." Kara couldn't help but deliver this news joyfully, because, well, Alex waking up was a joyful thing.

"Oh my gosh, what?" Maggie shrieked. "Let me in," Maggie tried to get into the room but Kara blocked her, Maggie not standing much chance in pushing passed the woman of steel. Kara glanced at Eliza before looking back to Maggie. "Kara."

"Kara let me in." Eliza said, Kara moving to the side, letting Eliza in to see her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Maggie raised her voice, not understanding why Kara wasn't letting Maggie in the room. "Oh God," Maggie exhaled loudly. "She hates me doesn't she? She blames me for this? She said she doesn't want to marry me?" Maggie looked like she was tearing up.

"No," Kara shook her head. "It's not that," Kara spoke softly. She took a deep breath as she put her hand onto Maggie's arm, guiding her over to the chairs, making her sit down. Kara took a moment to compose herself before she sat down next to her, turning her body to face her. "Alex has amnesia," Kara started to explain. She watched for a moment, waiting for Maggie's reaction. Maggie just looked at Kara blankly, her head shaking ever so slightly. Kara bit her lip as she rubbed Maggie's arm in comfort. "I'm sorry Maggie, but she doesn't remember you."

"What?" Maggie retorted. "What do you mean? How does she…." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking in disbelief.

"She thinks it's 2015," Kara told her, her voice quietly and soothing. "August 2015 to be precise." Kara clicked her tongue as she looked at Maggie. Her eyes were watering, her nose flaring. She was about cry.

"And we met in October," Maggie mumbled, her head bowing, her gaze settling on a black mark on the corridor tiles. "Oh God…." Maggie felt like she been repeatedly punched in the gut. "Is it going to be permanent?" Maggie's voice broke as she turned her head to find Kara.

"They don't know." Kara shrugged as she rubbed Maggie's back in an act of comfort.

"So, she just doesn't know I exist?" Maggie's vision blurred a little. "Maybe if I go in there and talked to her," Maggie sniffed back. "Maybe if she sees me it'll trigger some kind of memory, at least," Maggie sounded hopeful as she spoke. "We have to try, right?" Maggie questioned. "We can't just give up on us?"

"Of course not," Kara told her. "And we will do more than try. We will help her remember." Kara said, hoping that Alex and Maggie were going to able to work through this.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie stood outside the room. She had her hand on the door handle, but didn't turn it to open. She looked around at Kara, who gave her an encouraging nod. Maggie took a deep breath before opening the door and shyly walking into the room. Eliza looked up to her, before looking back to Alex. "I'll be back later." Eliza told her daughter. She kissed her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze before she left the room, rubbing Maggie's shoulder as she passed her. Maggie stood on the spot for a moment, staring at Alex as Alex stared at her.

"You must be Maggie," Alex spoke quietly. Maggie gave a little nod as she walked closer to the bed, but made the conscious decision not to get to close. Maggie wanted to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her, but right now, that unfortunately wasn't an option. "Apparently, you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah," Maggie answered with a nod. "Two years we've been together."

"But I'm not…" Alex shook her head, pulling at a loose thread on the bed sheet. "I'm not gay," Alex exhaled lightly, Maggie hearing the tremble in her voice. "I was…I would know that before getting to 28."

Hearing Alex say she wasn't gay hurt Maggie. Again, she felt like she was being punched in the gut. To know that Alex had no recollection of their time together hurt. She knew it wasn't Alex's fault but it hurt all the same because Maggie didn't know if she and Alex would ever be together again. "Some people don't know it for a long time," Maggie responded. "Or maybe, deep down they know but they just weren't ready to face it," Maggie told her. "We met in October," Maggie said, deciding to tell Alex, because of course she didn't remember anything. "You uhm…you came out in the November and we got together soon after and we've been together ever since."

Alex felt tears forming in her eyes. "You are a very beautiful woman," Alex said, Maggie smiling at the compliment. "But I don't think that this is something that I'd forget."

"You have a brain injury," Maggie told her. "You can't control your brain. You can't decide what you can and can't remember. That's not how amnesia works."

Alex twisted her lip. She couldn't be gay. She would know if she was. "So, you and I were in the car together when the accident happened?" Alex questioned. She needed to know more of what happened and knew Maggie was the only person who could answer that.

"Uh-huh," Maggie nodded. "We were on our way to Beau Lake for the weekend," Maggie told her. "It was uh….Saturday was our two year anniversary. We were going to celebrate. Have a nice weekend away." Maggie spoke softly, taking a step closer to the bed.

Alex took a deep breath. "But the accident, how did it happen?"

"It all happened so fast," Maggie gave a little shrug. "Uhm," She tucked her hair behind her ear. "We were driving along and then out of nowhere this truck is coming flying towards us and smashes into us," Maggie took a deep breath, shutting her eyes momentarily. She didn't want to think about the crash ever again. "It mostly struck your side, which is why you are lying there and I'm…." Maggie trailed off as she pointed to her face. "Well, I got away with a lot less."

"I see," Alex bit her lip. She tucked her hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath. "I uhm….I know this might sound weird because apparently I've been in a coma for the last three days but I'm tired and I want to sleep, so…." Alex twisted her lip as she avoided eye contact with Maggie. Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. It broke her heart that Alex wanted her to leave.

"I'll go." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. She lingered for a moment, just staring at Alex, still feeling guilty for everything. She wondered if she'd ever see her again. If Alex would want to talk to her again. If they would ever be a 'they' again. She turned around and walked out of the room, not even looking at Kara and Eliza who were sitting on the chairs in the corridor. She just kept walking, walking away from the room, walking down the corridor. She heard Kara shouting on her, but she held her hand out and gave a sort of wave, gesturing that she wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Kara and Eliza were back in the room with Alex. The doctor had been and had said they'd still like to keep her in for a few more days' observation, but if she wanted, she could be transferred to National City Hospital. Alex said she wanted to go home, but now she didn't know her home. She remembered the apartment where she used to live. She didn't know where she lived now, but she was sure it would be somewhere with Maggie and the thought terrified her. But she still wanted to go back to National City so the doctor said he would get it arranged and that she could go back most likely sometime the next day. "Alex," Kara said after the doctor had left. "What did you say to Maggie before? She left here looking devastated."

"Kara." Eliza glared at her, seeing the uncomfortable look on Alex's face.

"What?" Kara questioned. "She's her girlfriend. She -"

"Kara," Eliza said again, a sharper tone to her voice this time. "Alex needs time to process this. It's going to be a huge shock waking up and not only being told that you have lost over two years of your life, but that you are also in a lesbian relationship," Eliza paused for a moment. "We need to let her take this in and she needs to accept who she is, again."

"But she has," Kara sighed. "She is more than okay with who she is and she is so in love."

"But she doesn't remember that part of her life," Eliza's voice raised. "She -"

"Stop it," Kara and Eliza both looked to Alex as she yelled out. "Can we please just….can we talk about something else?" Alex questioned. "Or is the fact that I'm apparently now a lesbian the only thing that's happened in the last two years?" Alex wondered. "What about you and James?" Alex said, looking to Kara. "You two had been on a few dates the last I remember."

"Ah, we decided just to be friends," Kara told her. "I'm single and very happy," Kara smiled. "Finding a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind right now. Reporting and Supergirl is enough for me."

"Aw that's kind of a shame though," Alex replied. "I always thought you and James would have been a good match."

"It just wasn't the right time." Kara told her.

Alex exhaled lightly. "And what about Winn?" Alex questioned. "Are you still friends with him?"

"Oh yes," Kara nodded as she answered. "I'm always going to need my Winn," Kara told her sister with a smile. "You know, he works for the DEO now."

"No way?" Alex gasped. "Winn? I can't imagine him being all kickass out in the field going up against blood thirsty aliens." Alex sounded surprised as she spoke.

"He mostly just does tech stuff," Kara replied. "And Maggie works for NCPD. She's a detective," Kara saw the glare Eliza was giving her but she didn't care. She didn't stop talking. She didn't see what she was doing wrong. Alex needed to remember and the only way that could happen was through help. Was through her being reminded. "So, that's how you met. At work. You were on the same crime scene and -" Kara stopped talking as she felt Eliza's hand go under her armpit, pulling her up to standing. She was taken a little by surprise. She didn't even see or hear Eliza moving around to her side of the bed. Eliza pulled Kara from the room, the pair stopping in the corridor. "What are you doing? She needs to be told this stuff."

"You heard the doctor," Eliza sighed. "Simply telling her isn't going to bring her memories back."

"But she'll know of them," Kara wanted to help in any way she could and didn't see anything wrong in telling Alex everything she could about Maggie. "If we tell her things then she'll know it happened."

"It's not going to make her remember," Eliza sounded upset. She hated that Alex had lost a huge part of her life. Of course she wanted to be able to help her remember but it wasn't as simple as just telling Alex everything. "And right now, Alex isn't that person. She's not Maggie's girlfriend. She's 28-year-old Alex who hasn't figured out she is gay yet," Eliza spoke softly. She knew Kara was just trying to help. "That's something huge that she needs to come to terms with. Don't push this on her, Kara," Eliza tucked Kara's hair behind her ear before she cupped her cheek. "I know you are just trying to help here, but bombarding her isn't the way to do that."

"But she was asking." Kara retorted.

"Yeah about James and Winn. People she remembers," Eliza said. "When she is ready to face the fact that she can't remember her girlfriend she will talk to you about it," Eliza told her. "But how do you think Alex must feel? To know there's this whole part of her life that she can't recall?" Eliza questioned. "And a huge part at that. I can't even begin to imagine how it must feel."

"Yeah I uhm…" Kara shrugged a little. "It must be awful." Eliza gave a little nod as Kara imagined forgetting someone ever exist in your life wouldn't exactly make you feel good.

"Now, let's go back in for a bit longer, yeah?" Eliza questioned and Kara gave a little nod before following her back into the room to spend some more time with Alex.

* * *

Kara walked into the hotel room, seeing Maggie sitting against the foot of her bed. She was drinking her way through a bottle of Scotch she'd picked up from the liquor store, a few blocks from the hotel. "You think that is going to help?" Kara questioned, closing the door and walking across the room.

Maggie glared at Kara for a moment before taking another rather large swig. "Well it's not going to make anything worse, is it?" Maggie mumbled. Kara took a seat next to her and noticed that Maggie was holding the ring box in her other hand, looking down to the engagement ring she had planned to give Alex.

"You know, the doctor said there is a chance that her memory will come back and we need to hold onto that hope." Kara told her.

"And if it never does?" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

Kara took a deep breath. "You got her to fall in love with you once. I'm sure you'd be able to do it again," Kara gave Maggie an encouraging smile as she rubbed her arm. Maggie's lips curled into the tiniest of smiles before offering Kara the bottle. Kara took it in her hands and took a swig. "Eugh, that is disgusting." Kara screwed her face up as she gave the bottle back to Maggie. Maggie managed a little laugh before taking another drink.

"So, is she okay?" Maggie spoke quietly. She didn't want to talk too loud, knowing if she did her voice would break. She could already feel more tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, apart from what we already know. They've not found anything else wrong with her? No more injuries to deal with?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "Just the amnesia, couple of bruised ribs and a fractured knee-cap," Kara answered. "But that's more than enough, right?" Kara questioned and Maggie nodded in response. "She uhm…they said she can be transferred to National City Hospital tomorrow," Kara gave a little smile. "It'll be nice to get home, right? Get something normal back?"

"You mean go back to the house I shared with Alex who now doesn't even know I exist in her life?" Maggie questioned before taking another swig of the Scotch. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to go back there." Maggie murmured sarcastically.

"Look, Maggie, I know you are hurting but we all care about Alex," Kara told her. "We are all in the same boat here."

"Really?" Maggie screwed her face up. "Because I am the only one who she can't remember," Maggie raised her voice, sounding mad. "So, I think that justifies me being a little more upset over this than you are." Maggie stood up and glanced down to the ring for a moment, before she closed the box and threw it across the room into the trash can.

"Maggie." Kara shrieked as she stood up.

"No point keeping it. The woman I wanted to give it too doesn't even know who I am." Maggie mumbled before she walked across the room towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kara chased after her.

"I want some air," Maggie said turning to look at Kara, who was going to follow her out of the room. "Alone." Maggie spat before she left the room. Kara ran her hand over her forehead before she turned and walked over to the trash can, taking out the ring box, knowing Maggie would regret throwing it away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara and Eliza found Maggie sitting outside of Alex's room. "Hey," Kara spoke softly as she sat down next to Maggie. "You had me worried this morning when I woke up and you were gone."

Maggie pointed to her forehead. "I had an appointment to get my stitches out." Maggie murmured.

"Ah," Kara nodded her head. Seeing the band-aid and stitches were indeed gone for Maggie's forehead. "We tried calling and texting you," Kara told her. "It would have been nice to get a reply. Know you were safe." Maggie looked up to Kara and Eliza, seeing they both looked worried.

"Sorry," Maggie took her phone from her pocket, seeing she had 4 missed calls from Kara, two texts from Kara, and a text and two missed calls from Eliza. "Phone was on silent." Maggie told them.

"Well it's okay. We know you are safe now," Eliza squeezed her shoulder. "You haven't been in to see her yet?" Eliza said as she looked to the room then back to Maggie.

Maggie shook her head. "I don't want to overwhelm her," Maggie said. "She has enough to deal with without me putting pressure on her," Maggie exhaled. "I…" She bowed her head, rubbing her hands together. "It has to be about what's best for Alex right now."

"So, you are just going to give up on her?" Kara questioned.

"I will never give up on her," Maggie shook her head as she looked in Kara's direction. "But until she accepts the fact that she is gay there is nothing I can do," Maggie told her. "You can't push anyone into this."

"You can still come in," Eliza told her. "You know, just to be there for her. You can let her get to know you in a friendly way for now." Eliza suggested She knew it wasn't what Maggie would want but it would be something, at least.

"You two go in," Maggie told them. "And if Alex is okay with me being around then you can come let me know," Maggie told them. "But she doesn't know me. I'm not about to go in there and make her feel uncomfortable."

Eliza gave her a sympathetic smile as she rubbed her arm, before she walked into the room. "We spoke with the doctor before coming here," Kara told her. "They said that there was room for two in the helicopter that's going to transfer Alex back to the hospital in National City. So, you can go with Mum and I can fly myself back anyways." Kara gave a little laugh.

"I need to drive my car back." Maggie told her.

"What?" Kara looked confused. "I thought it got wrecked in the crash?"

"Well yeah it did but the insurance company have given me a curtesy car till I sort out getting a new car, so, I need to drive that back to National City." Maggie told her, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke. Kara could see she looked a little nervous about driving again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kara questioned.

"No." Maggie shook her head. She would actually like someone else to be there with her but she was too proud to admit it.

"Are you sure?" Kara could see the look still plastered on her face. "It's not a problem."

"I want you to be with Alex," Maggie told her. Kara pursed her lips, giving a little before looking towards the room. "Go." Maggie said, Kara exhaling lightly before she walked into the room to see her sister.

* * *

It was a while later, nearly two hours to be exact, when the door opened. "Maggie." Eliza's heart broke a little seeing Maggie was still just sitting there, waiting.

"Is she okay?" Maggie questioned.

"She's still in some pain," Eliza told her. There wasn't anything they could do for her bruised ribs, they would just heal in time, but every time Alex took a breath, she felt some discomfort. And then there was her fractured knee. It was strapped and elevated but she had a throbbing pain that came to her every now and then. "But she is doing good," Eliza gave her a smile. "You can come in."

Maggie took a deep breath before she stood up and walked slowly into the room, staying back against the wall at the door. She looked to Alex and smiled at her, Alex giving her a shy smile back. "So, I'm going back to National City within the next 30 minutes," Alex said. Maggie wasn't sure if she was talking to her or not, so she chose not to respond. "I….I need to stay at the hospital there for a few more days, until I can put weight on my bad leg," Alex continued. "But then…." Alex stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Then I'm supposed to go home and keep my life as it was," Alex spoke quietly. "Except I don't know what it was," Alex sighed. "You know?" Alex questioned. Eliza and Kara looked around to Maggie, and Maggie realised that Alex was in fact talking to her. "I am supposed to live where I was living and I am assuming that's with you."

Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "Yeah," Maggie answered quietly. She cleared her throat before talking again. "We have a nice little house in the West End of town," Maggie told her. "Sycamore Avenue," Maggie said. "Uhm…but I…" Maggie ran her hand through her hair. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Maggie told her. "If you don't want to live with me I'm not going to take offence. I…I know there's a lot you need to work through."

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "I don't want too. I can't. You are a stranger."

Maggie felt crushed but she understood it. "Alex," Kara spoke softly as she put her hand onto Alex's arm. "You heard what the doctor said. You are supposed to -"

"Kara," Maggie interrupted her. She shook her head as she felt a tear threatening to fall from her eye. "It's okay. We can't expect her to be okay with everything being as normal. It's not her normal. She has to feel comfortable."

Alex gave Maggie an appreciative smile. "Thank you," Alex said. "I uhm…you seem nice, I feel…." Alex felt drawn to Maggie. She wanted to get to know her. "We could be friends, right?" Alex questioned. "I'd like to get to know you."

Maggie felt her heart break but she also felt a pang of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Alex didn't completely want nothing to do with her and wanting to get to know her as a friend was something, at least. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, we can be friends." Maggie did her best not to show her upset.

Alex looked round to the bedside table. "Is my phone in there?" Alex asked. Kara opened the little cubby door and took out Alex's phone. "This isn't my phone." Alex shook her head.

"You got a new one, about 6 months ago." Maggie told her, wiping her hands over her eyes, removing tears that were trying hard to escape her. Alex switched it on, and looked up to Maggie as she saw the lock screen picture. It was of her and Maggie, standing on a bridge, the Eiffel Tower in the background. They'd obviously been to Paris together.

"I….it needs 6 numbers, not 4," Alex looked to Kara, confused. Her old phone only needed 4 digits, so obviously, she couldn't remember her passcode. "You don't happen to know my passcode, do you?" Alex felt so useless. She didn't even know the passcode to her phone.

Kara shook her head as she looked over to Maggie. "It's 11, 26, 15," Maggie told her. "Our anniversary." Maggie murmured as she looked down.

Alex gave her a thankful smile. She saw the picture on her home screen, a picture of Maggie on a beach, somewhere else they'd obviously been on vacation. She felt tears forming in her eyes, not only because she couldn't remember these times, but the fact that she was actually in a lesbian relationship was very evidently true and it scared her, or she was at least very good friends with this Maggie woman and the fact she couldn't remember made her feel awful. "Uhm…I was going to ask for your number but I guess I've already got that." Alex spoke quietly, her gaze staying on her phone.

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. "I uhm…I'm going to start the drive home. It's a long one so…" Maggie pointed to the door. It was too hard being there, seeing Alex. "You take care, okay? And uhm….if you ever want to chat about anything….about the missed years, I….you can call me." Maggie told her.

"I will," Alex nodded. "I meant it when I said we should be friends."

Maggie gave her smile. A smile that displayed those dimples. Alex felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, as she stared at Maggie, captivated by her beauty. "See you around, Danvers." Maggie said before she walked out of the room, rather quickly, not wanting to breakdown in front of everyone.

* * *

Maggie didn't get up as she heard the doorbell. She took another drink of her scotch before leaning herself back in the couch, her head resting against the cushion. The doorbell went for a second time and Maggie closed her eyes as she exhaled. "Maggie." Maggie heard Eliza's voice, Eliza obviously letting herself into the house.

"Alex get moved okay?" Maggie opened her eyes as she sat back up, gesturing for Eliza to take a seat.

Eliza nodded as she sat down. "I can only stay a few more days because of work," Eliza told her. "I was hoping you would let me stay here, with you." Eliza said, Maggie screwing her face a little.

"I thought you'd be staying with Kara." Maggie murmured.

"I'd like to say here, with you," Eliza cupped Maggie's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "I can't begin to imagine what you are feeling like right now," Eliza spoke softly. "I want you to know that I am here for you."

Maggie managed the littlest of smiles. "You can stay as long as you want." Maggie was appreciative of Eliza. She knew she just cared. And Maggie was actually glad that she offered to stay with her. She'd only been home a few hours but the place felt so different. Of course she'd been in the house before without Alex, both of them often working long hours, but it felt different this time. Alex and Maggie were technically over and Alex had already said she didn't want to live there anymore.

"So," Eliza spoke tentatively as she reached into her bag, pulling out the little box. "Kara wanted to make sure this got back to you," Eliza handed Maggie the ring box. Maggie stared down at it for a moment before she took it in her hand. "You were going to propose?"

"Yeah," Maggie pursed her lips. "I uhm…I was planning on doing it on our actually anniversary but on the drive up there, I…I just couldn't wait any longer, so I just…I asked her," Maggie took a deep breath. "But before she could answer the truck hit us." Maggie bowed her head.

"Oh sweetie," Eliza rubbed Maggie's arm in comfort. "I know this must be awful for you but I think….I think the space you are giving her is the right thing to do. At least for now."

"I know," Maggie replied. "She needs to figure out who she is. She doesn't need me there, making things confusing or putting pressure on her," Maggie said. "I love her so much and I….I want her to be happy," Maggie took a deep breath. "Just….just let her know that I am here."

"I will," Eliza told her. "And hey, you never know, she might get memories back. People get them back." Eliza sounded hopeful. She wanted Alex to at least remember something from the last two years.

"That's not important to me," Maggie shook her head. Of course she would love it if Alex could remember something but it wasn't the be all and end all. "All I want is for one day, her and I to be together again. We can always make new memories."

Eliza gave her a little smile. "Yes, I suppose you can," Eliza said, seeing Maggie was trying to stay so strong, as ever. "Come here." Eliza told her, opening her arms out. Maggie stared at her for a moment, before falling into her, welcoming the offer of a comforting embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara was over at Maggie's house, getting some of Alex's clothes. "Is that all you are taking?" Maggie questioned. She was standing in the doorway, watching Kara as she packed some stuff.

"Yes," Kara answered. "I'm hoping she won't be staying with me for very long." Kara zipped the case shut and looked up to Maggie.

"Don't rush her," Maggie sighed. "I get that you just want to help and you want me and Alex to be together but, please, Kara you need to let Alex work through everything," Maggie told her. "You don't want to risk making things worse by pushing at her too much, do you?"

"I thought you said things couldn't get any worse." Kara mumbled as she lifted the suitcase down from the bed.

"Well, I guess her not wanting to know me at all would be the worst," Maggie mumbled. "She wants us to be friends, right so…." Maggie exhaled. She hadn't seen Alex since she'd been transferred back to National City three days beforehand now. She didn't want to push her too much and be overbearing so, she'd left it up to Alex to make the first contact.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "And she asked if you were coming to game night tonight." Kara gave Maggie a smile as she walked across the bedroom, pulling the case behind her. Maggie followed her down the hall and down the stairs.

Maggie felt a glow in her stomach. "You are doing a game night tonight?" Maggie questioned, a little surprised. "She is just getting out of the hospital today, is she not?"

"Yeah but she wanted to keep things like she remembers," Kara said. "And Tuesday is always game night and after 10 days in a hospital it'll be nice for her to have some fun with her friends." Kara left the suitcase in the hallway and walked into the kitchen, Maggie still following her. Kara walked over to the coffee machine and took a pod from the stand. She lifted a mug from the shelf and placed it under the spout, before putting the pod in the machine, and pushed the button.

"Help yourself to a coffee." Maggie laughed.

"As always," Kara replied with a laugh. "So, anyways, I hope you are still coming tonight." Kara leaned against the worktop, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for the coffee to be ready.

"Well I wasn't going too," Maggie ran her hand through her hair as she spoke. "But if Alex wants me to go then, I will." Maggie couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Alex again. Kara raised her eyebrows before taking her coffee from under the machine. She took out the used pod and put it into the trash before she put another pod in, making one for Maggie.

"Good." Kara smiled.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Maggie questioned.

"Just your pretty little self," Kara grinned at her before taking a drink of her coffee. "So," Kara pursed her lips. She'd kept in touch with Maggie over the last few days regarding Alex but hadn't spoken to her much about how she was doing. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Maggie answered. "Work made me take so many days off so I have been going a bit crazy with not much to do but I get to start back again on Thursday." Maggie grinned, clearly glad to be starting back at work.

"Alex is out for at least 6 weeks." Kara said as she handed Maggie her coffee before they both walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat.

"6 weeks?" Maggie shrieked. "She is going to go stir crazy."

"Tell me about it," Kara raised her eyebrows. "That's really why I want her back here with you," Kara joked. "You can deal with a not allowed to work Alex."

Maggie gave a little laugh. "I guess her knee needs to heal though. And her bruised ribs," Maggie said before taking a drink of her coffee. "And then I suppose her knee will need strengthen again and she will probably be on paperwork and desk duties for a while," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Oh she is going to be a delight," Maggie murmured before she and Kara laughed. "So your Mum get away okay this morning?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. Eliza had to go back to Midvale, but she promised she'd try and get back soon to check on Alex's recovery. "I think Alex is secretly pleased. She can only deal with so much Eliza at once." Kara said.

"Aww she is harmless," Maggie retorted. "She just cares. You guys are lucky to have a mother who cares as much as she does," Maggie told her. "Don't take her for granted."

"Believe me, I don't," Kara told her, her head shaking. "I've lost one mother already, I'm not going to be as stupid as to ignore the one who took me in and raised her as one of her own," Kara exhaled. "I don't know where I'd be today if it wasn't for Eliza."

"Guess I can say the same about my Aunt," Maggie murmured. "Although we don't speak near as much as I'd like these days." Maggie exhaled before taking a drink of her coffee.

"But you have Eliza too," Kara assured her. "She loves you just like she does me and Alex," Kara told her. "You'll always have Eliza, and me too." Kara squeezed Maggie's hand and Maggie gave her an appreciative smile.

"I know." Maggie murmured before taking a drink of her coffee. She really did truly appreciate how much she'd been accepted by Eliza and Kara and only hoped that once Alex was able to accept the fact that she was gay, that she'd be accepted fully back into her life too.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked back into Kara's loft. Alex walked in first, slowly, it difficult to bend her knee with the brace she was wearing. Kara lingered behind her, her hands at either side of her sister's waist, not quiet touching her but there all the same, like she following a toddler learning how to walk, there to catch her in case she fell over. "Kara quit it," Alex scolded her. "I can walk. It may be slow but I can walk and keep my balance," Alex winced a little. "They wouldn't let me home if I couldn't." Alex sat down on the couch, keeping her right leg up in the air. Kara pushed the footstool over to her, Alex bringing her leg down, so it could rest over it. She ran her hand over her chest, Kara seeing she looked in pain.

"I'll get you some painkillers," Kara said, walking over to the kitchen and appearing back with a glass of water and two pills for her sister to take. Alex took them in her hand, giving her a smile before taking them. "So, I got you some stuff from Maggie's," Kara told her. "It's all hanging up in my room," Kara said. "I guess it'll be kinda fun living together again," Kara smiled as she sat down next to her sister. "Be like old times."

"Does that mean we need to bring the bathroom rule back?" Alex questioned. Kara may have been an alien with super speed but boy did she take ages in the shower, so Jeremiah and Eliza gave them a time limit to stop the fighting.

"Maybe so," Kara laughed. "Although I think that's a bit unfair on you because you are a bit broken so it's going to take you longer anyways."

"I wasn't talking about any rule for me," Alex mumbled. "I was only meaning for you anyways." Alex grinned and Kara laughed.

"Ah, I guess that's fair enough," Kara muttered. "So, are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to make you up anything for lunch?" Kara questioned.

"No," Alex laughed before wincing, her hand once again going onto her chest. "You are even worse than me at cooking." Alex said, Kara glaring at her, looking offended. Alex tilted her head to the side and Kara gave a little nod, having to agree with her.

"I guess you are right," Kara laughed. "But you need to eat something," Kara told her. "I could run down to Noonan's and pick us something up?" Kara suggested. "But then I'd need to leave you on your own." Kara rubbed her forehead as she sighed.

"Kara," Alex exhaled. "I'm 28. I can be left alone."

Kara bit her lip, staring at her sister. "You are actually 30." Kara spoke softly.

"See," Alex held her hand out. "I'm very much old enough to be left alone," Alex told her. "And besides, it's not like I can go anywhere. It'll take me half an hour to get back out to the elevator." Alex muttered and Kara laughed as she stood up.

"Okay, I won't be long. Do you have your phone handy?" Kara questioned. "Just in case and you need to call me."

"It's in the bag," Alex guested to her bag that was on the floor by the coffee table. Kara walked over to it and unzipped it, taking out Alex's phone and handing it to her. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Kara said before she left to get them some lunch. Alex exhaled lightly as she looked down to her phone, looking to the picture of her and Maggie on the lock screen. She took a deep breath before she unlocked the phone and went into her pictures, scrolling through them, all of them forgotten memories. Most of them with Maggie. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. She wasn't ready to face this yet. She came out of her photos and went into her Facebook, which she realised right away was a mistake, her profile picture and cover photo both having Maggie in them, but then, she read it and her heart jumped. _In a relationship with Maggie Sawyer._ She scrolled down and started looking through her posts, the most recent one a picture of Maggie and herself at a basketball game, Maggie kissing Alex's cheek as Alex took the selfie. She looked at the caption which read _Me and my girl at the game….Let's go National City!_ Her girl. She'd called Maggie _her girl._

"Well if it's Facebook official…." Alex murmured, as she came out of the app, knowing better than too look at anything else. She took a deep breath as she leaned back on the couch, her head resting against the cushion as she closed her eyes. She couldn't deny the rush of feelings that came to her when she saw Maggie. When she saw a picture of her. She felt deep down that she was more than just friends with this woman, but if that was the case, then that meant that she really was gay. And of course, why would Kara tell her she was if she wasn't. She took another deep breath before she opened her eyes and looked at her phone's lock screen. "God I wish I could remember how I know you." Alex murmured before her eyes shut once again, her lead going back against the cushion.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, smiling at Kara as it opened. "Hey, come in." Kara told her, Maggie walking into the loft, seeing James and Winn had already arrived. Maggie waved over to them before looking to the kitchen, seeing Alex standing at the island table.

"Danvers," Maggie smiled as she walked over to her. Alex felt her heart skip a beat as Maggie stopped in front of her, at the other side of the island, Maggie choosing consciously to put space in between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Alex replied. Maggie just stared blankly at her, before breaking into a smile as Alex was grinning at her. "Uhm…can I get you a drink?" Alex questioned. "Uhm," She turned around and hobbled over to the fridge. Maggie watching her, getting there slowly. She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She would probably always feel guilty for the accident, even if it wasn't really her fault. "Are you a beer or wine drinker?"

"Beer please," Maggie answered. Alex gave a nod of her head as she took a beer from the fridge and unscrewed the cap, throwing it down onto the kitchen worktop. She took a moment before she turned around and hobbled back over to the island, handing Maggie the beer. "Thank you," Maggie smiled as she took the beer from her, their hands brushing over each other's as the exchange happened. "Are you not going to drink one with me?" Maggie questioned.

"I'd love to but alcohol won't really mix well with my pain killers so…." Alex trailed off. "So uhm….Kara told me that you are a detective?" Alex said, looking passed Maggie to see James, Winn and Kara trying their hardest not to look over to them.

"Yes, she's telling you right," Maggie said before taking a swig of the beer. "Been a detective with NCPD for over three years now," Maggie told her. "Before that I was an officer in Star City."

"Ah," Alex pursed her lips as she nodded. "So, what brought you to National City?"

"Honestly, I was running from a bad break up," Maggie told her. "But, I'm glad I came here because I met the love of….." Maggie cut herself off, mid-sentence. That probably wasn't the right thing to be saying to Alex right now. Instead, she gave Alex a smile, making eye contact with her. Alex couldn't help but stare deeply into Maggie's deep dark brown eyes, a funny feeling happening in her stomach as she caught sight of those dimples.

"So," Alex cleared her throat as she looked away from Maggie, seeing Kara looking over at them, all gooey eyed. Alex rolled her eyes before looking back to Maggie, Maggie looked around and saw Kara's face before looking back to Alex, giving a little laugh. "Do you have siblings?"

"Just me," Maggie answered. "I did have a dog when I was growing up though," Maggie said. It felt a bit strange telling Alex all these things again, but Maggie was so pleased that Alex was talking to her, that she was curious and asking questions to get to know her again, that she didn't care. She would repeat the stories forever if it meant she could talk to Alex. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a sibling." Maggie gave a little laugh.

"Well take if from someone who was an only child until she was 14, then not only does she get a sister but she gets a sister with superpowers, so I'd -" Alex widened her eyes as she stopped talking.

"It's okay," Maggie told her. "I know Kara is Supergirl."

"Of course," Alex murmured. "Anyways I didn't mean anything bad because I…I love Kara but, well…." Alex rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay. I know what you are trying to say." Maggie gave her a smile before taking another drink of her beer.

"So," Alex looked back in the direction of Winn, James and Kara. "Is this everyone for game night?" Alex wondered if anyone else was coming. If there was there was a high chance she didn't who they were. The game nights she remembered were just Kara, Winn, James and her, and now of course Maggie was in on this game night thing, she wondered if anyone else new had started coming along.

"Lena is still to get here." Maggie said.

"Lena," Alex rubbed her forehead. "And I know her how?"

"She is your sisters friend." Maggie told her, and just like on cue, there was a knock at the door. Kara made her way to answer but Lena let herself in. Maggie and Alex walked across to join the others.

"Lena, right?" Alex said as she was still hobbling over to the group, she held hand out, maybe a bit too quickly because she still wasn't that close to Lena.

"That's right," Lena walked closer to Alex, and shook her hand, out of politeness, it of course not the first time they'd met. "Lena Luthor."

"As in….the Luthor Luthors?" Alex widened her eyes as she glanced at Kara - who had gone to the kitchen to get Lena a glass of wine - then back to Lena.

"As in the Luthor Luthors," Lena repeated what Alex had asked. "But trust me, I am only a Luthor in name. I'm not like my family."

"Well if you are friends with my sister you can't be that bad," Alex gave her a smile before she hobbled a few more feet towards the couch. "Move," Alex slapped the side of Winn's head, Winn giving out a gasp. "I need the footstool." Winn moved over in the couch, allowing Alex to sit down and rest her leg.

Everyone else sat down on the chairs and Kara walked across, giving Lena her wine before she took a seat, she reached over and took a potsticker, popping it all into her mouth at once. Alex looked across to Maggie who was laughing at something that James was saying her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her heart skipped a beat, Maggie displaying those dimples. Kara caught sight of Alex from the corner of her eye, a smile appearing on her face as she saw the way that Alex was looking at Maggie.

* * *

Winn and Alex were a team. They had to guess what the other was describing. Winn looked at the first card. "Uhm…oh….easy," Winn looked at Kara with a smirk before looking back to Alex. "Your sister's cousin."

"Superman." Alex answered, everyone faking surprise that she got it right so easily.

Winn laughed before moving on to the next card. "Oh uhm…uhm…." Winn moved his hand in a circular motion. "Oh…" He stuttered before throwing the card away, looking the next one. "Uhm….oh yes, she uhm…wait no…." Winn shook his head.

"C'mon Winn," Alex sighed as she glanced at the egg timer that Maggie was holding, the sand quickly going down into the bottom chamber. "Use your words."

"Uhm," Winn threw the next card down. "Oh yes. Okay so it's a state and its capital. Uhm…. it's in the Midwest," Winn clicked his fingers as he pointed to Maggie. "Her state," Winn wiggled is finger in Maggie's direction. "Where she is from." Alex pursed her lips as her head bowed slightly, everyone in the room staying silent, just glaring at Winn. Alex didn't know where Maggie came from. She should know, but she didn't remember.

"Aw Alex I'm sorry. I totally forgot. We were just in the moment of the game and -" Winn felt awful.

"It's fine, whatever," Alex shrugged before she looked to Maggie, seeing their time was up anyways. "That's time anyways. We get a whole one point." Alex looked over to Kara who jotted down their score.

"God, Winn." Kara sounded really angry with him. It must be hard enough for Alex without her having to be reminded she can't remember things she should know, at least, in the way it just happened.

"Kara it's fine," Alex mumbled. "Who's next?" Alex questioned, looking around the room.

"It's me and Maggie," James said. "C'mon Sawyer. Let's show this idiot how you are supposed to play this game." James laughed as he looked a Winn. Maggie handed the timer to Lena before she picked up her pile of cards, ready to describe things to James.

* * *

Alex carried the empty beer bottles over to the trash, putting them in the recycling box. She put her hand on the worktop, needing a little balance to help turn herself around. "Just leave it," Kara told her. "I can clean up."

"I need to use my leg," Alex told her, hobbling back over to the table and lifting more empty bottles up. "Lena seems nice," Alex said, taking a few seconds before she walked back over to the recycling box, putting the last of the empty bottles in. "How long have you been friends with her?"

"Yeah, she is," Kara answered as shut up the empty pizza boxes, piling them up one on top of the other. "Uhm….almost a year," Kara scratched the back of her head before picking the boxes up, putting the potsticker containers on the top and walking over to the trash. "So, did you have a good night tonight?" Kara questioned. "Apart from Winn being an idiot?"

"He didn't mean too," Alex exhaled. "And you can't expect people to watch what they are saying around me all the time now," Alex said. "And anyways I did have a good night." Alex gave a little smile, her thoughts going to Maggie. She liked her.

Kara saw the little glint in her eye, the dreamy smile on her face. "That's good," Kara said, her eyebrows raising a little as she got a cheeky smirk on her face. "I'm glad you had a good night."

"Kara." Alex exhaled lightly, her shaking at her younger sister.

"What?" Kara questioned. "I'm not saying anything."

"The look on your face says it all," Alex mumbled. "I lost my memory, Kara, not the ability to know what's going on in your mind." Alex said. She was close with Kara and she knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"Well am I wrong?" Kara questioned, the cheeky grin never leaving her face.

"I…." Alex played nervously with the tie on her sweats. "Just let me do this in my own time. Please." Alex's eyes went all wide, and she sounded scared.

"Of course," Kara gave a little nod, before looking down to the recycling. "I'm going to start taking some of this stuff out." Kara said before picking up the box that was full of beer bottles and a couple of wine bottles. Alex watched her walk out of the loft before she walked over to the couch and sat down, giving a sigh of relief as she took the weight off her leg, letting it rest up against the footstool. She leaned forward and picked her phone up from the coffee table. She went into her messages and hit Maggie's name and skimmed through the previous texts sent between them. She took a deep breath, seeing lots of x's and love you's. How could she forget a woman she was supposedly in love with? She twisted her lip as she typed a message.

 _Hi._ She hit send before she even knew what she was doing. What kind of message was that? Alex thought to herself.

The reply from Maggie was almost instant. _Hey. Everything okay?_ Maggie made the conscious decision not to leave any x's. She didn't want to spook Alex.

 _Yeah, I…uhm. I just wanted to say hi._ Alex typed back.

Alex felt a smile forming on her face when she saw the three little dots moving, meaning Maggie was typing back to her. _Well, hi there, Danvers. Thanks for inviting me tonight. I had a good time._

Alex began to reply, the smile on her face only growing larger as she typed. _Me too. It sure was better than another night in that hospital! But uhm…it was nice to have that little chat with you, I…well, hopefully we can meet up again soon._ Alex took a deep breath before she sent the message. She felt her heart jump as she saw Maggie was typing a reply.

 _I'd like that. Like I said, anytime you want to talk, I'm here. Just let me know._ Maggie wasn't about to name a time and a place, knowing Alex needed to be the one to arrange things.

 _I'll be in touch._ Alex typed back before hitting the lock button on the phone, and leaning down, placing it back on the coffee table. She leaned back in the couch, her head resting against the cushion as she closed her eyes, a smile never leaving her face as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

 **A/N - Thanks everyone for the follows and reviews so far! I am glad you are enjoying this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie picked up her phone as she heard it ringing. She felt her heart skip a beat as she read Alex's name on the screen. She swiped her finger across to answer. "Danvers, hey," Maggie couldn't help but smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey," Alex spoke shyly. "Uhm…I'm outside. Well, I mean, I'm on Sycamore Avenue. I…I don't know the number."

Maggie widened her eyes as she ran over to the window and looked out. "I can see you," Maggie smiled, seeing Alex across the street, a few houses up. "I'll come down. It's 2240," Maggie told her, rushing out of the bedroom and down the stairs and unlocked the door, walking out to see Alex had barely taken two steps. She hung up the phone and waited outside the front door until Alex got there. "You okay?" Maggie could see Alex was out of breath.

"Just this leg is harder to get around on right now," Alex said as she followed Maggie into the house. "You uhm, you weren't busy, were you?" Alex questioned, seeing Maggie was dressed in workout clothes.

"Ah no," Maggie shook her head as she walked down the hall, Alex following her into the kitchen. "I was just going to do some yoga," Maggie replied. Alex looked Maggie up and down and couldn't help but take a double look at her bum in those tight yoga pants. "Do you want a coffee?" Maggie questioned, oblivious to where Alex was looking, her back being towards her.

"Yeah please," Alex answered. "Just black. No milk or sugar."

"I know," Maggie turned to look at her, giving her one of those smiles where her dimples showed. She saw Alex's breathing was still a little heavy. "You want a water too?"

"Please," Alex nodded as she looked around the kitchen. The kitchen which used to be hers but nothing looked familiar. Maggie grabbed a glass and walked over to the fridge, sticking the glass under the dispenser and getting her some water. "Thanks." Alex said before almost drinking it down in one.

"So, how did you get here?" Maggie wondered as Alex put the glass down on the worktop.

"I got a cab," Alex murmured, watching as Maggie put the pod into the coffee machine to make the first coffee. "Took my chance to get out when Kara got called out on Supergirl duties," Alex stifled a laugh. "I know she just cares but I feel so suffocated. I can't do anything without her hovering over me."

"Well like you said, she just cares," Maggie told her. "We all do," Maggie looked around to Alex with a smile. Alex smiled back at her. She was gay. She was most definitely gay and she thought this woman standing before her was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Maggie turned back around and took the coffee from the machine. She took out the used pod and threw it in the trash before putting a second one in, making a coffee for herself. "Ah you should have called me," Maggie told her. "I uhm, I could have come to you."

"I kinda wanted to see this place," Alex told her, playing with her hands as she spoke, Maggie leaning against the worktop, facing Alex as she waited for the second coffee to be ready, a little smile forming on her face. Alex wanted to see where she once lived with her. Did it mean anything? Probably not. But then again, it could mean a whole lot. Maggie's smile grew larger with her thoughts. Alex was accepting that she lived with another woman. "I uhm…I was thinking maybe being here would possible help me remember something. Anything."

"I can show you around." Maggie couldn't help but speak in a cheery tone.

"Uhm," Alex took a deep breath. She didn't just come here for that. "Maybe after the coffee?" Alex questioned. "I just….I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Of course," Maggie answered as she took the coffee cup from the machine and picked up the one already made. She gestured to the table and Alex turned around, walking over and taking a seat, her right leg sticking out to the side. "You can rest that on another chair, if you want." Maggie said as she put the coffees down on the table. Alex gave a little nod and Maggie moved a spare chair, lifting Alex's leg up onto it. Alex felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body at Maggie's soft touch.

Maggie sat down opposite Alex, looking at her, just waiting on her to start talking. She took a drink of her coffee, seeing the change in Alex's face. She'd never seen her look this nervous since she came out to her. Alex wrapped her hands around the coffee cup, welcoming the warmth. "So, I uhm…" Alex stopped talking and took a deep breath, letting it out ever so slowly. This was easily the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do and that said a lot, given what she did for a living. "I'm a lesbian." There was a slight quiver in Alex's voice, but she'd accepted who she was and that was the most important thing.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Yeah." She felt a warm glow in her stomach, knowing Alex had taken a huge step forward. She felt more hope for their relationship towards the future.

"And uh…us, we are….it was pretty serious?" Alex questioned, her lips twisting she made eye contact with Maggie, letting herself get lost in those big, dark chocolate pools.

"We were yeah," Maggie answered. "It was the real thing," Maggie spoke quietly because she knew she'd get upset if she spoke to loud. "We talked about spending the rest of our lives together. We talked about when we would get married. About having children."

Alex widened her eyes as she exhaled heavily. "Children? Like plural. Like more than one?" Alex shrieked. "I wouldn't know what to do with a baby." Alex looked panicked at the thought.

"Yeah, I've seen that panicked reaction before," Maggie laughed and Alex relaxed at the sounds of her laughter and she joined in. "I kinda feel the same but we haven't ruled them out completely."

"I think I'd prefer to get a dog first." Alex mumbled.

"A dog was always on the cards." Maggie told her and Alex smiled before taking a deep breath, then a drink of her coffee. She stared a Maggie for a moment.

"So," Alex started. "Was I….I was never good at this whole relationship thing. Was I actually a decent girlfriend?" Alex's relationship record wasn't great, things always seeming to fizzle out after just a few months.

"The best of the best," Maggie smiled at her, dimples and all. "I think maybe, you were never really good at it because you were playing for the wrong team, so to speak," Maggie said, Alex biting her lip as she gave a little nod. "But then you met me and you came out we we've been so, so, happy ever since," Maggie spoke with a smile. "We were happy." Maggie added, because right now, they weren't really a 'we'. There'd been no official break-up but the fact that Alex couldn't remember Maggie didn't exactly give Maggie hope that they were still together.

Alex looked down for a moment before making eye contact again. "How did it go? The first time I came out I mean?"

"You didn't want to admit it at first," Maggie said. "But that's pretty normal. But then you did and you told me first and I got you to tell Kara and your Mum and then pretty soon after we uhm….we got together," Maggie told her, Alex giving a little nod. "You finally felt like yourself."

"And Kara and my mum were okay with it?" Alex wondered. "There were no issues?" She knew Kara and her mother seemed fine with Alex being gay now, given how they spoke about it and how much they wanted to keep Maggie included in everything, but maybe that wasn't always the case. Maybe there was some issues at first. "As long as you were happy they were happy," Maggie told her. "You had the most perfect coming-out," Maggie couldn't help being a little jealous. "You are lucky to have such a supportive family."

Alex gave her a little smile. "What about your coming out?" Alex questioned. "I mean, I'm sure you've told me already but, how was that?" Alex wondered. She wanted to know all she could about Maggie.

Maggie took a deep breath. She hated talking about this, but for Alex she would do anything, so she told her. "I didn't so much come out as I was outed," Maggie murmured. "I uh…I was 14 and I had this friend and I liked her. I really liked her. I knew it was more than just in a friendly way and I….I thought she felt the same," Maggie gave a little shrug. "So, I send her card asking her to the dance and declaring my feelings for her," Maggie took a moment, taking a deep breath. This was a moment she hated reliving. "She gave that card to her parents and they passed it onto mine," Maggie explained. "And then I got kicked out and had to go live with my Aunt." Maggie bowed her head, averting her gaze from Alex's.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. That sounds awful," Alex couldn't believe her parents would kick her out. Especially as she was just 14 years old. "Have you…have you reconciled since?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I haven't had anything to do with them since I left home," Maggie sounded hurt. "My aunt was amazing and I stayed with her till I went to uni. That's when I moved to Star City." Maggie told her.

"I'm so sorry." Alex murmured.

"It is what is it," Maggie replied, giving another shrug. "I mean, I've spent more of my life without them in it than they've been in it, so…." Maggie trailed off. "I still occasionally talk to my aunt and your Mum and Kara are…well they are my family." Maggie gave a little smile.

"So, where is home?" Alex wondered, remembering she didn't know where Maggie came from.

"Nebraska," Maggie told her. "Little place called Blue Springs," Maggie said. "We went once, to visit Gloria. My aunt."

Alex gave a little smile. "Seems like we go on a lot of vacations," Alex said. "Uhm, I've been looking through pictures on my phone and there's a lot of holiday snaps."

Maggie smiled. "Not really. We went to Hawaii and then Nebraska. I think the pictures you are talking about are the ones from this summer. We both took leave from work and went to Europe for 6 weeks," Maggie told her. "Uhm, it was your 30th and we wanted to do something special so were looking at going to France, to Paris," Maggie said, of course the 'city of love' being a perfect location for a special birthday like her 30th. Then we thought it would be nice to go to Italy too then Spain and Portugal popped into the mix, so we just took some time and planned a great trip."

"I always wanted to go to Paris," Alex murmured. "And now I've been and I don't even know it." Alex had to laugh because the alternative was crying.

"You could always go back one day," Maggie told her. She almost said 'we' but she wasn't sure if they were going to be a 'we' again so she stopped herself. "There's plenty photo's," Maggie pointed out of the kitchen. "If you wanted I can show you them. We can talk about it and maybe something will re-jog your memory." Maggie knew it was a long shot but she still wanted to be hopeful that she would remember something one day.

"Uhm, yeah," Alex nodded, thinking it wouldn't hurt to look. She looked over the pictures in her phone enough with nothing coming back to her but maybe sitting next to Maggie, with Maggie telling her things could be the extra help she needed. Maggie gets up first, and is pleased that Alex let her help her get up to standing. "But first I need to use the bathroom." Alex said as she followed Maggie out of the kitchen. Maggie gave a little nod and leads Alex down the hall, passed the staircase. Maggie opens the door to the downstairs toilet.

"Your throne awaits," Maggie points to the toilet and Alex laughs a little before walking in. Maggie walks back down the hall and goes into the living room. She walks over to the cabinet and opens one of the cupboards, looking for the photo albums. She pulls one out and walks over to the couch, throwing it down before reaching for the footstool, positioning it so it can be used by Alex, to keep her bad leg supported. Maggie sits down on the couch and opens up the album, smiling at seeing the first picture, the pair of them at National City airport, passports and boarding tickets in their hands as they are both giving goofy grins, clearly excited for their trip to begin. She looked up as she heard Alex hobbling into the room. She still felt that pang guilt for what happened to Alex, but she managed to put a smile on for her. "You okay?" Maggie watched her as she walked slowly across to the couch, her eyes wandering all over the room, Alex looking at photos, ornaments, everything, Maggie knowing she was trying to remember the place.

"Yeah," Alex sat down, resting her leg on the footstool. She moved the cushion, putting it between herself and the back of the couch, giving her some support. Maggie shifted a little closer to her, but didn't get too close. She put the album on her knee and glanced up at Alex. She wasn't sure if Alex even realised Maggie was staring at her because she was so intently looking at the first couple of photos. "So, we even took pictures at the airport." Alex said, her eyes on that first picture.

"Yeah," Maggie looked back down to the photos. "I like taking pictures," Maggie said as Alex turned the page in the album. "Especially of my gorgeous girl." Maggie widened her eyes as she realised what had come out of her mouth. She opened her mouth to apologise but Alex didn't seem too fazed by the comment.

"So, I see," Alex murmured, all four pictures over the two pages displaying were only of Alex.

"So, this is Lisbon, Portugal," Maggie told her. "Uhm, we were there for a couple of days. It's a beautiful city."

"Yeah, it looks it." Alex replied. She couldn't believe that she'd spent 6 weeks in Europe with a woman as gorgeous as Maggie and she couldn't remember a thing about it. They made their way through the album, Maggie telling Alex funny stories from their trip, about the things they saw and did, but nothing was coming back to Alex.

"Ah." Maggie laughed at the photo that appeared when they turned the page. It was a picture of them in Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower. In the corner of the picture there was a couple mid-way through a proposal. Alex was the main focus though, pointing to the couple as she pulled a strange face. Her mouth open in a O shape, one eyebrow raised as she pointed a finger at them.

"What the hell am I doing?" Alex questioned, through a little laugh.

"You were just saying how cliché it was for someone to propose on top of the Eiffel Tower," Maggie told her. "And then this guy next to us gets down on one knee." Maggie said, still laughing.

"Oh God I hope they didn't hear me." Alex said, her hand going onto her chest.

"I think they did," Maggie replied. "I'm just glad I wasn't about to get down on one knee," Maggie said. "You know we were in the city of love, that day was your 30th birthday, we were on an iconic proposal point," Maggie held her hands out to the side. "Then you really would have felt awful, huh?" Maggie laughed but then she regretted making the joke because she saw Alex looked uncomfortable.

Alex opened her mouth, but no words came out. It scared her to think that she could have been at that point in her relationship and she couldn't remember a thing about it. "I uhm….I think I've had enough for today." Alex closed the album and threw it down to the floor.

"Alex I'm sorry," Maggie apologised. "I was just trying too -"

"It's fine," Alex cut her off. "I just….it's hard to look back and not know anything. To hear you talking so fondly of the times we've had together and I….I hate that I can't remember anything," Alex felt herself welling up. "That I can't remember being with you," Alex sniffed back. "You are beautiful and you seem so sweet and lovely and I…I just want to remember something." Alex bowed her head.

"Hey, I know." Maggie felt herself welling up. She put her hand onto Alex's chin and gently brought her head up to face her again. They stared into each other's eyes, neither of them saying anything for a moment. They both leaned in slightly, Maggie's heart beating a little faster, at the thought of getting to kiss her girl again, something she'd been wanting to do ever since Alex woke up from the coma.

"I uhm," Alex cleared her throat, breaking their moment. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down to her watch. "I should probably get home to Kara's."

"Sure," Maggie nodded her head a little. Of course she was disappointed but she felt like progress had been made and she couldn't ask for too much at once. "Do you want me to give you a lift back?"

"Uh yeah please. If you don't mind." Alex answered.

"It's not a problem," Maggie told her, before she stood up from the couch. "You need help to get up?" Maggie questioned. Alex looked at her leg before giving a little nod. Maggie gently lifted her leg and placed her foot on the ground, pushing the footstool out of the way before holding her hands out. Alex hesitated for a moment before she put her hands into Maggie's and Maggie pulled her up to standing, a little more forceful that intended as Alex's body crashed into hers. Maggie steadied them and Alex looked down to her, their eyes once again locking together. They both smiled before Alex once again cut the eye contact, her throat clearing as she let go of Maggie's hands. She couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach or the tingling feeling she got when Maggie touched her. "You ready?" Maggie questioned and Alex nodded in response before they left the room, Maggie grabbing her car keys on the way out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry I was so long," Kara said as she landed back into the loft from the window. "But I brought milkshakes and doughnuts." Kara smiled at her sister as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You went into the store as Supergirl?" Alex questioned.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows even Supergirl has to eat and drink," Kara smirked as she passed Alex her banana milkshake before she picked up her chocolate one and opened the box of doughnuts, handing one to her sister. "So yeah, sorry I was long. I hope you weren't too bored."

"Uh, no," Alex shook her head before putting the straw into her mouth, taking some of her milkshake. "So I wanted to thank you," Alex told her. "For being so supportive the first time I came out."

Kara widened her eyes. "You remember?" Kara shrieked before she flung herself forward, wrapping an arm around her sister. "Alex, that's amazing."

"You are squashing my doughnut," Alex mumbled as she pushed on Kara, Kara pulling away from the hug. "And no, I don't remember. Maggie told me." Alex said casually before taking a bite of her doughnut.

"You've spoken to Maggie?" Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I went around to see her this morning while you were out fighting some aliens." Alex mumbled.

"Seriously?" Kara questioned and Alex nodded.

"Yes," Alex told her. "I uhm…." Alex trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I've been dealing with this in my mind since I woke up and you told me I was gay, I….it's always been there and I thought about me and my luck with men and how I never…I never enjoyed being imitate and then Maggie is gorgeous," Alex widened her eyes for emphasis. "You know and last night when she was here and I was looking at her and I…." Alex exhaled. "I am most definitely gay." Alex said.

"Yeah, you are," Kara smiled softly as she rubbed Alex's arm. "So, what does…what does this mean?" Kara questioned.

"It means I am a lesbian." Alex looked confused. She wasn't sure what Kara was asking. She took a drink of her milkshake as she watched her sister and waited for her to talk.

"I meant for you and Maggie." Kara exhaled, picking up a second doughnut.

Alex shrugged. "I like her. I really like her," Alex said. "But this is new to me. I don't remember being with her and I….it's one thing admitting that you are into women but actually being with a woman, I…." Alex took a deep breath. "I need more time."

"Well it's not like you need to rush back in to anything," Kara told her. "You can just…hang out, start dating again, Maggie won't rush you. You can set the pace and Maggie will be fine with that." Kara wanted to give a giddy little scream. All she wanted was for Alex and Maggie to be together and get married and have some adorable babies and get cute little dog.

"Yeah?" Alex tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Of course." Kara answered.

Alex gave a weak smile. "You know, when I was at the house this morning, I….I felt comfortable. It felt almost….normal, if that makes sense?" Alex questioned and Kara gave a little nod. "Maybe I….maybe I do need to listen to what the doctor told me and maybe the only way for my memories to come back is for me to be where I should be. Where 30-year-old Alex lived because well, that's my life now."

"Ah you've only spent one night with me and you are sick of me already." Kara faked a sad pout.

"Ha-ha," Alex laughed. "But you were encouraging it and I don't know, I….I just want to be able to remember her and maybe this is the way to do that."

"It could be," Kara shrugged. "But you also just said you don't want to rush anything," Kara murmured. "How about you just talk to Maggie about it. See what her thoughts are and take it from there?" Kara suggested and Alex gave a little nod, agreeing with her sister's suggestion.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "So, now you are back from superheroing how about we get Netflix on?" Alex suggested. "There are going to be a lot of episodes of shows that I have to catch up on." Alex said.

"There sure are," Kara told her. "I'll just get changed out of this then we can start the binge watching," Kara said gesturing to her Supergirl outfit as she got up off the couch. "And don't eat all the doughnuts while I'm gone."

"You can change at super speed. I don't think it'll be a problem." Alex shouted through to her.

"Ha-ha," Kara laughed. "When it comes to you and doughnuts nothing would surprise me." Kara yelled from her bedroom. Alex laughed as she drank some more of her milkshake before she reached forward and took another doughnut, waiting for Kara to return so they could watch something together.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in her hand as she was looking at the photo album that she was going through with Alex earlier. She missed Alex so much. She knew they were taking baby steps. They'd had a moment at the game night, and then Alex came around to see her and came out to her which was a huge deal for her. And they'd definitely had a couple of moments earlier that morning too, so things were going somewhere, but she missed her all the same. She missed her so much. She took a drink of the scotch before turning the page, looking at the next lot of pictures. This lot were from Italy, in Pisa to be more precise, standing in front of the leaning tower of Pisa, their arms wrapped lovingly around each other, grins on their faces. They had so many fantastic memories from that trip and Maggie did wish that Alex would one day be able to remember at least something from that time. "Ah this is just making me worse." Maggie mumbled as she closed the album, and threw it to the side of the couch. She finished her glass of scotch before getting up off the couch, picking up her phone from the arm of the couch, before she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, rinsing out the glass and leaving it on the draining board. She exhaled lightly as she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs, into the bedroom, she stripped down to only her boy shorts and walked over to the drawer and took out Alex's 'hello sunshine' t-shirt, putting it on herself and walking over to the bed, gasping in hope as her phoned beeped. She picked it up from the bed, smiling as she saw she had a message from Alex. She lay down on the bed as she opened the message. _Hey, how are you? If you weren't too busy tomorrow I wondered if you fancied going out for lunch?_ Maggie felt a smile forming on her face. Did Alex just ask her on a date? Or was this just as friends, to talk more about what Alex couldn't remember?

She took a deep breath before she replied. _I'd love too but I start back at work tomorrow. I am in from 7 till 7. Maybe we could go for dinner?_ Maggie hovered her hand over the reply button. Lunch was casual, lunch was easy. But dinner? Dinner felt more intimate. More like a date and she wasn't sure Alex was ready for that, but then, she'd never find out if she didn't ask, so she took another deep breath before she hit the send button.

She watched, biting her bottom lip as she waited for a reply. As she waited to see those three little dots moving. It took a while but eventually she saw Alex was typing a reply. _Uhm…we could do take-out at Kara's place?_

Maggie smiled lightly. _Take-out at Kara's sounds good to me. What do you fancy and I can bring it with me after work?_

Alex's reply started instantly this time. _Thai food. Kara says you'll know what to get me?_

Maggie laughed as she read the reply. _I sure do, Danvers. See you tomorrow._ Maggie sent the message, exhaling lightly. As much as she loved her work, she wasn't looking forward to a 12-hour shift on her first day back, but knowing she was going to see Alex at the end of it made it seem worth it now.

* * *

"So," Kara raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing you want me to make myself scarce tomorrow evening?" Kara questioned.

"Uhm." Alex looked to Kara hopefully.

"Seriously, chucking me out my own home?" Kara shook her head mockingly.

"If you can't it's okay. I'm sure Maggie won't mind you being here too." Alex said, reaching forward for her water and taking a drink.

"No, it's fine," Kara answered. "I can see if Lena wants to do something," Kara told her, Alex giving a little smile, before she all of a sudden let it fall from her face, looking scared instead. "Don't be so scared," Kara told her. "Maggie doesn't bite. At least, not that I know of," Kara raised her eyebrows and Alex gasped before she slapped her sister, hard across the arm. "Hey." Kara pouted.

"Behave," Alex scolded. "We are just meeting as friends. We….I'm not ready for it to be anything more." Alex played nervously with the tie on her sweats.

"At least I don't need to tell you not to get jiggy on my bed then." Kara teased, the smirk on her face only growing larger.

Alex slapped her sister once again. "Stop it." Alex looked embarrassed.

Kara laughed. "Sorry, I'm just teasing you," Kara told her. "Just get to know her again." Kara said.

"Yeah, that's what uhm…" Alex trailed off, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's what I'm trying to do," Alex took a deep breath. "I…I just like her so much and I don't want to screw this up."

"You are not going to screw this up," Kara shook her head. "She loves you with every ounce of her body. You are her heart and soul," Kara rubbed her arm as she spoke. "She will take this at whatever pace you are comfortable with," Kara assured her. "Because at the end of the day, you both want the same thing," Kara said. "She doesn't want to lose you and you want to give this a go with her, yeah?"

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "What I want is to be able to remember our life in the first place," Alex mumbled. "But yeah, I want….I want to be with her."

"Then that's what you focus on," Kara gave a little smile as she rubbed her arm. "Okay, you just, you get to know her again, start building a new relationship. If memories of the old one start coming back then great and if not, you make plenty new memories together," Kara told her. Alex pursing her lips and nodding at what her sister was saying. "But all that matters is you and Maggie being together. How it should be."

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath. "It just…..it must be so hard for her, you know?" Alex twisted her lip, making eye contact with her sister. "To have her girlfriend forget her. To have no recollection of her or anything from the time we spent together."

"I know," Kara agreed. She couldn't begin to imagine how Maggie was feeling. "But like I said, the main thing is that you are wanting to give things a go with her," Kara spoke softly. "And that is all that Maggie will care about right now." Kara told her, Alex nodding nervously, all she was able to think about was this dinner with Maggie the next night.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie took a deep breath before she knocked on the door of Kara's loft. She was about to knock again as it had been a while and there was no answer, but the she heard the sounds of the lock being turned, and the door opened, Alex standing at the other side. "Hey," Alex smiled as she looked her up and down. She was wearing black skinny jeans, her red checked shirt and of course, her signature black leather jacket. "Sorry I took so long to get here." Alex pointed to her leg as she gave a sigh, sounding annoyed.

"It's okay." Maggie answered, still waiting in the hallway.

"You look nice." Alex told her, a nervous smile on her face.

"Ah I'm just casual," Maggie replied, looking down to her outfit. "Uhm, are you going to invite me in?" Maggie questioned, she was still standing out in the hall, waiting to be invited into the loft.

"Oh yes, sorry." Alex gestured into the loft and Maggie walked in, Alex closing the door and following behind her. Maggie looked around the loft as she put the take-out bag on the island in the kitchen.

"Kara not home?" Maggie wondered. She hoped she was out and was pretty sure that she was but it was a way to keep the conversation going. She could sense how nervous Alex was and wanted to ease the tension by keeping the conversation general.

"No," Alex answered, getting Maggie a beer from the fridge. "She's out with Lena."

Maggie smiled as she took the beer from Alex. "So how was your day?" Maggie questioned as she walked around to the kitchen and got some bowls out for their food.

"Lazy," Alex told her. "I must have just sat and watched 7 hours straight of Netflix."

"Well you are recuperating," Maggie opened the drawer and took out some cutlery. "You are allowed to be lazy."

"It's not me," Alex sighed. "I'd much rather be at my work." Alex said. She knew she always had to be coy when talking about her work. She was pretty sure that Maggie would know she worked for the DEO but she just had to be safe.

"Well I don't think you'd be able to kick some rouge alien ass with a gammy leg." Maggie teased. Alex laughed. She knew. Of course she knew. They been together for two years. Alex shrugged away her thoughts, watching as Maggie dished up their dinner. Thai green curry and sticky rice for Alex, massaman curry and sticky rice for herself.

"I'd give it my best shot." Alex retorted.

"Oh I'm sure you would," Maggie laughed as she took the bowls and cutlery over to the table before walking back over to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" Maggie questioned.

"I can get it," Alex told her. "I should be the one dishing this up anyways. It's my….I invited you."

"You Danvers," Maggie said as she pointed at her. "Go take that gammy leg and sit over there," Maggie moved her hand so she was now pointing at the table. Alex gave her a little smile before she walked over to the table and sat down. "So, a drink?"

"Just some cranberry juice is fine," Alex answered. She was still off of alcohol for now. Maggie gave a little nod and walked over to the fridge and took out the carton of cranberry juice. She opened the cupboard and took out a glass and poured some into it, putting it back in the fridge and walking over to the table, picking up her beer on the way passed. "Thanks," Alex gave her a smile as she took a drink. "So…how was your first day back?" Alex questioned, picking up her fork to eat.

"Busy," Maggie fought back a yawn. "Seems like everyone just waited on me to return to work before breaking the law," Maggie muttered, before stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. Alex gave a little laugh. "But the thought of getting to come have dinner with you got me through it," Maggie told her, a smile on her face as she looked up at Alex, making eye contact. She pursed her lips as she saw Alex had gone all nervous again. "Alex, you don't need to be so nervous," Maggie spoke in a calming tone. "Okay, we are just….we are having some dinner." Maggie told her. Alex took a deep breath as she gave a little nod.

"Yeah," Alex exhaled. "I just….I want you to like me."

"Aw sweetie you do not have to worry about that," Maggie gave her a smile as she reached forward and put her hand onto Alex's. "I like you. I like you a lot. I more than like you…." Maggie stopped talking, the smile on her face only growing larger. "Just…you be yourself," Alex felt a smile forming on her face. She gave a little nod as she looked down, feeling all tingly at her touch. Maggie removed her hand from being on top of Alex's. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Alex looked back to up to her. "I uhm…" Alex took a deep breath, letting it escape her slowly. "I've been thinking." Alex paused for a moment.

"Oh?" Maggie felt her heart beating a little faster, not sure what was about to come out of Alex's mouth.

"Well if you want to say no it's okay because I understand this situation is kinda weird right now and maybe it's not the right thing to do but I think it might be and I want to know what you think too." Alex babbled, Maggie screwing her face up a little in confusion.

"Uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Okay. What is it?"

"I think that I should come and live with you," Alex spoke slowly. Maggie picked up on the nerves in her tone of voice. "Putting myself back in the environment that I was in pre-memory loss can only be a good thing, right? Being where I was might be the key to things….returning." Alex screwed her face up a little. "We need to try, right?" Alex questioned. "I mean, you want me living with you, right?"

Maggie exhaled lightly. She couldn't deny how much she wanted Alex to be back in their home. "I do," Maggie answered. "But I don't want you doing this because it's what I want. You need to be ready and you need to want this for yourself." Maggie's heartrate was rising at the thought of Alex coming home, but she knew she needed to make sure it was really what Alex wanted.

"I want to able to remember something. Anything. Just one thing that lets me remember you," Alex sounded like she was about to get upset. "And maybe being where I was, where I should be. Where I was living my life with my girlfriend can help with that." Alex told her, giving a little shrug.

Maggie gave a little smile. "You can come back anytime you want," Maggie told her, the smile on her face only growing larger. "And maybe….maybe if it was something that you felt could help you, we could….we can recreate some dates that we had," Maggie told her. "And at least that way you'll know of some of the special times we had together, even if the memory never comes back you'll still know of it, from what I tell you."

Alex looked like she was thinking about it. "That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea," Alex told her, a smile forming on her face. "Because I want to know all I can about you, about us. I know we can make new memories but the old memories are important too."

"Yeah I know." Maggie murmured.

"So," Alex exhaled lightly. "What did…what kinda stuff did we do?" Alex questioned. "I'm not talking fancy dates, I just mean in general. What did we do for fun?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows as she took a drink of her beer. Alex went a little red in the face and Maggie laughed. "No, seriously uhm…we like to play pool at lot," Maggie told her. "We go to this alien bar downtown."

"Pool huh?" Alex questioned. "Maybe we can go do that then, sometime this weekend," Alex suggested. "If you are not working, that is." Maggie felt a smile forming on her face.

"I can do Saturday evening," Maggie told her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Alex answered. "I'm sure I can tear myself away from Netflix," Alex didn't really have much to do right now. All she could do was wait until her knee was healed and she could do back to work. She was counting down the days till that could happen. "I mean I wouldn't do it for just anyone but a pretty lady like yourself." Alex said and Maggie gave a little laugh, the pair of them turning silent as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other before they continued to eat their dinner, Alex keeping her gaze on Maggie, thoughts about wanting to kiss her entering her mind.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were now sitting on the couch, watching a movie on Netflix. They'd started off sitting almost at opposite ends of the couch, but over the course of the evening, Maggie had moved closer and closer to Alex. Maggie reached forward, putting her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "Do you want another?" Alex questioned.

"No, I shouldn't," Maggie shook her head. She'd already had 3 beers and she was working at 7am the next morning. "Don't think it will be a good idea to turn up at work drunk or hungover." Maggie said.

"You've only had 3," Alex stifled a laugh. "But I suppose you are teeny tiny," Alex teased as she nudged Maggie's arm as she gasped, mocking offence. "Guess it won't take much to get you tipsy."

"I can hold my drink thank you very much," Maggie told her. "You'd be surprised at the amount I can drink and let me tell you, you are the one who has more embarrassing drunken stories, so if anything, you are the lightweight lady," Maggie said, hitting her hand down on Alex's thigh, it now Alex who mocked offence. "I just….like I said I'm working at 7 in the morning."

"Hmm," Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "And I think these drunken stories you speak of are bogus," Alex told her, a cheeky grin on her face. "I remember no such times of me being a drunken state while in your company, so…." Alex trailed off before they both gave a little chuckle. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling deeply at each other. Maggie wanted to go in for a kiss so badly but she could see a slight hint of uncertainty on Alex's face, so she broke the eye contact.

Alex cleared her throat. "So, what was out first date like?" Alex wondered.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Kinda similar to this, to be honest," Maggie told her. "We were at your apartment, we had pizza and beer and we watched a movie."

Alex gave a little nod of her head. "And uhm…was there…was there a kiss?" Alex questioned. Maggie felt her lips curling into a smile as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"There were kisses, yeah." Maggie told her, unconsciously licking her lip.

"I uhm…I really want to kiss you, if that's okay?" Alex sounded nervous.

"Of course it's okay," Maggie told her. "You don't have to ask, Alex." Maggie moved a little closer to her. Alex smiled nervously as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear, her hand cupping her cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. Maggie smiled at her, and Alex leaned in kissed her softly. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen. Alex pulled back and looked into Maggie's deep brown eyes, a smile on her face.

"Was that okay?" Alex spoke in an almost inaudible tone. Maggie pursed her lips, giving a nod before she pulled Alex in for another kiss, hoping that would give her her answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex looked down at herself before looking back up to Kara. "It looks all bulky and stupid, doesn't it?" Alex sighed sadly.

"No," Kara answered. "It's fine."

"But you can tell something is there." Alex frowned. She was getting ready to go out play pool with Maggie, but the strap she had on her knee was making her jeans bulk out a bit.

"So wear something else," Kara shrugged. "Like put on a skirt or a dress." Kara suggestion, trying to tell Alex there was a rather easy solution to fix the problem.

"I'm not wearing a dress to go to a bar to play pool." Alex exhaled.

"Well put your sweats back on," Kara shrugged. "Maggie isn't going to care what you are wearing." Kara told her.

"I am not wearing sweats on a date." Alex shrieked.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Kara retorted. "You've told me enough times 'we are just going to play pool, Kara' then you roll your eyes at me." Kara mocked Alex's voice and Alex rolled her eyes. "See just like that." Kara said as she pointed at her sister's eyes.

"Well it is a date," Alex raised her voice a little, sounding nervous. "And I'm not wearing sweats on a date. But these stupid jeans are too skinny."

"Well that's what you get for only owning skinny jeans," Kara mumbled. Alex scowled at her sister. "Look, it looks fine. And Maggie's not going to care. As long as you are there and hanging out together, that's all she'll want. She's not going to be like 'Oh your jeans look a bit bulky there, I don't want to date you anymore'," Kara mocked Maggie's voice this time and Alex gave a little laugh, realising how silly she was being. "Look," Kara took a step closer to Alex and rubbed her arm. "You're nervous, I can see that," Kara spoke softly. "And I know for you its only feeling like the second date but you have had two years' worth of dates with Maggie. You don't need to impress her. You just need to be yourself. Have fun. Enjoy the night and get to know Maggie again." Kara said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, exhaling lightly.

"Yes, you are right. Yes." Alex nodded.

"Didn't really think I wouldn't be." Kara replied cheekily. Alex shook her head as slapped her sisters arm. They both looked around as there was a knock at the door.

"She's early." Alex widened her eyes, glancing at her watch before looking back to the door. "I've not finished doing my make-up." Alex shrieked before she turned around and hobbled as quickly as her bad leg would allow her over to the bathroom. Kara laughed at her sister as she walked over to the door, letting Maggie in.

"Come in," Kara smiled at her. "She's just finishing getting ready," Kara pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "She's a bit nervous." Kara spoke quietly.

"She has nothing to be nervous about," Maggie replied. "I'm the one who has to impress her again." Maggie looked a little worried at the thought. What if Alex didn't fall for her this time?

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Kara told her. "She has not stopped talking about you since your date on Thursday," Kara said. "Besides you know her pretty well so I'm sure you can win her over again." Kara grinned and Maggie nodded.

"That's true," Maggie replied. "And uhm, thanks again for going out and giving us some space."

"It's not a problem," Kara replied. "She tells me that she is going to move back in with you on Wednesday." Kara said.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "She wants to try. She thinks it might help her remember."

Kara folded her arms as she leaned against the back of the couch. "It could," Kara agreed. "But I want you to know that I've told her she's always welcome to move back in here," Kara said. "I obviously want it to work out for you two but just in case she panics and needs more time, I…" Kara trailed off.

"That's probably a good thing that she knows that," Maggie told her. "And she's still going to need you," Maggie said, seeing Kara looked a little upset. "You are welcome to come over anytime. You always are. You know that."

"I know." Kara gave Maggie a smile as Alex appeared in the room.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Maggie gave Alex a smile as she looked her up and down. Alex blushed as she returned the compliment to Maggie. "You ready?" Maggie questioned. Alex looked to Kara before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I'm ready." Alex walked across to her sister and Maggie.

"Have a fun night, girls." Kara grinned at them before they left the loft to go to the alien bar to play pool.

* * *

They were on their 3rd game. Alex had won the first two, and was about to the win the third. "So," Alex leaned against the pool table as she picked up her drink. "Do you legit suck at this game or are you just playing it down to impress me?" Alex questioned.

Maggie gasped. "I don't suck that bad."

Alex tilted her head to the side. "Sure you don't." Alex rolled her eyes before she took a drink of her lime and soda.

"Okay, okay," Maggie held her hands out in front of her. "You are the undefeated pool Queen in this relationship," Maggie said, before widening her eyes. "I mean -" Maggie rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay," Alex murmured. "But really though? Two years and you've never beaten me? Not once?"

"What can I say?" Maggie shrugged. "Pool is just your thing."

"So, what's yours then?" Alex questioned. "If I'm the pool Queen what are you the Queen of? What's your thing?"

"That would be ten pin bowling," Maggie answered. "I kick your ass at that every time." Maggie gave Alex a cheeky grin before she took a drink of her beer, finishing the bottle.

"Bowling huh?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod. "We can go bowling."

"You arranging another date?" Maggie couldn't help but keep the grin on her face.

"Uhm," Alex looked down. "I don't think I can go bowling right now with my knee. But once it's fully healed then it'll be a date." Alex said with a smile, her eyebrows raising.

"Chicken," Maggie teased. She knew right now it would be hard for Alex with her injured knee. "No, but yeah. Once you are all better we can go bowling." Maggie said.

"And until then I get to just keep beating you at pool then?" Alex questioned.

"Seems likely," Maggie laughed before putting her beer bottle down on the side of the table and walking around to the white ball, bending down and lining up her shot. She saw Alex looking down at her from the corner of her eye. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing before she took her shot, the white ball hitting the yellow striped ball, but instead of going in the pocket she was aiming for, it hit off the edge of the table and span back into the centre. Maggie looked back up to Alex, Alex's gaze still where it had been as she was taking her shot. "You staring at my ass, Danvers?" Maggie questioned, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"No." Alex looked away and Maggie saw her cheeks reddening.

"It's okay," Maggie told her. "You are allowed to look. You're an ass girl," Maggie said, a grin on her face as she walked closer to Alex. "Or at least when it comes to my ass you are," Maggie murmured, biting her lip to stop herself laughing as Alex's embarrassment grew. "Alex," Maggie spoke softly as she put her hand onto Alex's cheek, turning her head to face her again. "It's okay," Maggie murmured, the pair gazing at each other. Maggie stretched up and placed a soft, tender kiss onto Alex's lips. "Now, do you want another lime and soda?" Maggie questioned as she pulled back. Alex nodded in response. Maggie picked up the empty glass and bottle before glancing at the pool table. Alex only had the black ball to pot. "You are going to make that shot easy so do you want to rack up again?"

"Uhm," Alex rubbed her knee. "Can we go sit down for a bit?" Alex questioned. She needed to rest her leg. It was getting sore.

"Of course we can," Maggie told her, seeing Alex was looking a little in pain. "I'll go get the drinks, you go get a table." Maggie told her before walking across to the bar. Alex looked around the bar and walked over to a table, taking a seat. She kept gazing around the place. Maggie had told her they'd been there a lot but she couldn't remember it. No matter how much she tried too, nothing was coming back to her. She exhaled lightly as she rubbed her hands over her face, thinking that maybe she needed to stop trying. She needed to stop trying to force herself to remember and instead, focus on getting to know Maggie again.

* * *

Maggie walked Alex back to the loft. They stopped outside of the door. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" Alex questioned.

"I'd love too but I shouldn't," Maggie shook her head. "I have work at 7am again," Maggie gave a little yawn as she looked to her watch. It was going on for midnight. "But I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet." Maggie gave a cheeky grin, displaying those dimples.

Alex smiled. "No uhm…it won't," Alex said. "Maybe the next time you can let me pay for something," Alex told her. "I invited you for take-out and yet you bought it and you wouldn't let me buy any of the drinks tonight," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "I asked you on the dates and then you pay for everything." Alex didn't see how that was fair.

"Well I am the one who needs to impress you, right?" Maggie questioned.

"You don't need to impress me," Alex said. "From the moment you walked into that hospital room I was….I….." Alex took a deep breath. "This just feels so right," Alex told her. "And maybe it's because deep down, somewhere inside of me, I….you are there, you know, you are a memory just waiting to be remembered or…..I dunno, but," Alex shrugged. "I feel connected to you, Maggie," Alex told her. "The more we hang out I feel closer still," Alex took a deep breath before stepping forward and running her fingers through Maggie's hair, tucking it back behind her ear. She stared into her eyes for a moment before smiling and leaning in for a kiss. Maggie brought herself forward and pressed their bodies together, her arms going around Alex's neck as the kiss intensified. Alex rested her hands on Maggie's back, before running down her leather jacket and finding the small of her back before bringing them down even further and cupping her bum cheeks.

"See, I told you you were are an ass girl." Maggie murmured as she pulled back from the kiss. Alex laughed as she rested her forehead against Maggie's for a moment, Maggie's arms still around Alex's neck, Alex's hands still on Maggie's bum.

"Shut up." Alex muttered before she placed another kiss on Maggie's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie wheeled the suitcase into the house. She left it in the hallway before looking around to Alex. "Fancy a coffee?" Maggie questioned. "We can unpack later."

"There's not really that much," Alex told her, most of her stuff still being at the house anyways. "But sure." She followed Maggie through to the kitchen, and noticed the box on the breakfast bar.

"Ah crap." Maggie muttered. She forgot to put it away before she went to pick up Alex.

"What is it?" Alex questioned, seeing a card open next to the box. "Is that a…" Alex trailed off, following Maggie over to it. She saw the card that read 'Happy Birthday' on the front. "Maggie, is it your birthday?" Alex questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips, turning to face Alex as she nodded. "My aunt always sends me a package. I was supposed to get rid of it before I came for you." Maggie told her.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Alex questioned. "Or Kara? Or anyone? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I told them not too. It doesn't matter," Maggie shrugged. "It's just a birthday. I….I didn't want you to feel bad for not remembering." Maggie told her, rubbing her hand over her forehead as she exhaled.

"But then I would never know, I…" Alex sighed. "How old are you?" Alex questioned, because it hit her that she didn't know. She never asked her. She figured they'd be around the same age, but she couldn't be sure how close they'd be.

"I'm 32 years young today." Maggie told her.

"Well I wish you could have told me," Alex sounded annoyed. "I could have got you something. I mean I don't really know anything much that you like right now apart from scotch and guns and evidently bonsai trees because there seems to be one in almost every room of this house and I'm not the one who likes them so…" Alex trailed off. She remembered seeing a bonsai tree in the living room when she came over to see Maggie the week before and there was one sitting on the breakfast bar. "But Kara could have helped me. It's nice to get gifts on your birthday."

Maggie gave a little laugh but at the same time she was smiling because Alex knew she loved scotch, guns, and bonsai trees and that wasn't something Maggie had told her. She'd worked that one out on her own in the short time she'd known her. "It's fine. I don't need or want anything. Well, except you and us….this….." Maggie gestured back and forth between herself and Alex. "It's happening, so..." Maggie raised her eyebrows. "And Gloria always sends me lots of stuff and Kara and your Mum gave me stuff too."

"Well you still should have told me." Alex muttered as she folded her arms crossly.

"How about we do Christmas?" Maggie suggested. "It's only two weeks away, so….we can get each other a little something then?" Maggie said and Alex nodded, her arms staying folded. "Okay, so….don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Alex replied, seeing Maggie was walking closer to her. "I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me. I'm never going to remember stuff if nobody tells me things."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Maggie told her, putting her hands onto Alex's arms, rubbing them gently. She gave her a little pout as she went to kiss her but Alex stretched herself away from Maggie. Maggie frowned as she went onto her tiptoes but Alex did the same, making herself even taller. "You could just give me a kiss for my birthday?" Maggie pouted cheekily. Alex tried to stay straight faced but she broke into a grin before she kissed Maggie's lips.

"Happy Birthday." Alex said as she pulled back, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

"You think you can manage the stairs?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm not a baby," Alex muttered. "I just might need to take them slow but I can only see stairs as a good thing," Alex shrugged. "Be like extra therapy for my leg." Alex said. She went to see a physio twice a week and had daily exercises she was supposed to do, to help her knee in healing and strengthening.

"Yeah okay," Maggie picked up the suitcase and walked up the stairs, Alex following slowly behind her. "So," Maggie said as Alex arrived at the top. "First left is a guest room," Maggie pointed to the room before moving down the hall. "That's the bathroom," Maggie pointed down to the room at the end of the hall. "Other guest room," Maggie pointed to the far right. "And our room…uhm, my room, uh your room….uh the main bedroom." Maggie babbled.

Alex bit her lip so she didn't laugh. "Your room," Alex told her, sneaking her head in for a look. "I'll take one of the guest rooms." Maggie gave a little nod as she walked across the hall, leaving the suitcase by the door and walking further into the room, Alex following behind her.

"Really, Maggie?" Alex pointed to the bonsai tree on the dresser. Maggie laughed. "What's the deal with them?"

"I just like them." Maggie shrugged.

"Why?" Alex questioned. "Because they are little and cute like you?" Alex grinned and Maggie laughed. "Any other weird obsessions I should know about?" Alex asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Uhm, do you want more of your clothes through here?" Maggie wondered. She didn't know how long Alex would want to stay in the guest room for. She hoped that soon enough she would be back in their room, back in their bed but of course she wasn't going to push anything.

"I can do it myself," Alex told her as she rubbed the back of her head. "Tomorrow when you are at work," Alex added. "If it's okay for me to be in your room."

"Of course," Maggie answered. "It's not my room. It's ours. This whole house is ours and you can do whatever you want."

"Can I get rid of all the bonsai trees?" Alex joked, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Ha-ha," Maggie scoffed. "But, seriously. This is your home. Don't feel like a guest, okay?" Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod before she took a deep breath. "You okay?" Maggie could see the look on Alex's face. Normally she would be able to read Alex, to know what she was feeling but today, she couldn't quiet work it out.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Just, I left my pain killers at Kara's and my ribs are still hurting and my knee is now throbbing." Alex winced as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Maggie felt awful as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex. "We have pain killers here but if you want your prescription I can go get it. They'll probably be stronger and do you more good." Maggie said, her hand tentatively rubbing the small of Alex's back.

"If you don't mind." Alex told her.

"Not at all," Maggie said as she stood up, giving Alex a smile. "I'll be right back." Maggie said, before she left to get Alex's prescription from Kara's place.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the house and could immediately smell burning. "Alex?" Maggie sounded panicked as she ran through to the kitchen, coughing as she waved her hand about, a thick smoke filling the room. She saw Alex waving a dish towel around and the window was wide open. "What's happened?"

"I was trying to bake you a birthday cake," Alex sighed. "Went a bit wrong."

Maggie burst into a laugh. "Did you forget you couldn't cook?" Maggie questioned as she put the bag of Alex's pain killers on the breakfast bar.

"Hey," Alex whacked Maggie's arm with the towel. "I was trying to be nice. I was trying to do something nice for you." Alex sighed, feeling useless.

"Well thank you," Maggie said. "But, it's okay. I don't need a birthday cake," Maggie told her, looking to the crisp burnt remnants of what was supposed to be a sponge cake in the now ruined cake tin. "Let's just throw this tin out. I think it's beyond saving." Maggie said, picking it up and throwing it straight into the trash.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Alex questioned. "I want to do something for you, Maggie. Please, let me." Alex pouted sadly, her eyes going all wide and puppy dog like.

"You need your meds." Maggie said, reaching into the bag and opening the box of pain killers, popping two out and handing them to Alex. She walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass, before walking over to the fridge and putting the glass under the dispenser, getting some water for Alex. She turned around, handing her the glass.

Alex put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down. "There, I took my pills like a good little girl," Alex sighed. "Now are you going to let me take you out for your birthday?" Alex questioned again.

"I don't really want to go out," Maggie told her. "Hanging out here with you is enough."

"What would we normally do for your birthday?" Alex questioned. "What did we do last year? And don't say nothing because we seemed to plan a 6-week European vacation around my last birthday so I'm sure we'd have done something."

"Well in all fairness that was your 30th," Maggie retorted. "But we went to New York for 4 days. Saw the Barenaked Ladies. Went ice-skating in Central Park. Watched a basketball game. The Knicks against the Denver Nuggets," Maggie told. "We had a great time."

Alex exhaled sadly. There were so many great times that she'd spent with this wonderful woman and she couldn't remember anything about them. "And this year you want to do nothing?"

"I just…." Maggie shrugged. "After the last couple of weeks all I want is to spend the day with you," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "You could have died in that crash, Alex. And then you were in a coma and they said you might never wake up and then you did and I only got a moment of happiness because Kara told me that you didn't know who I was," Maggie felt her eyes glazing over. "And I thought that we would never be a we again but you are here," Maggie felt a tear escape her eye. "You are home and you want to be with me and that's enough. That's all I want. It's enough. I just want you." Maggie sniffed back as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, it's okay," Alex stepped forward and pulled Maggie into an embrace. "I'm here Maggie, and we are building a new relationship and I am trying remember."

"None of that fancy stuff matters," Maggie mumbled, her face buried in Alex's shoulder. "I just want to be with you, in our house."

"Okay we can stay in." Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head as she rubbed her back, the pair of them staying in the embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex and Maggie were sitting on the couch, Maggie resting her head against Alex's chest. Alex had an arm wrapped around her, her hand playing with Maggie's dark tresses. "It makes me sleepy when you play with my hair." Maggie's voice muffled against Alex's chest.

"I like your hair." Alex told her.

"I know you do," Maggie replied. "But it still makes me sleepy."

"Then sleep." Alex retorted.

"It's like 8.30," Maggie said as she sat up and reached for the remote, hitting the pause button. She turned around so she was sitting side ways on the couch and crossed her legs. "Oh my God," Maggie hit Alex's left thigh. "Let's put the Christmas tree up." Maggie's face lit up in excitement.

"It's only December 11th," Alex screwed her face up as she looked around to Maggie. "It's a little early, don't you think?"

"I know the date," Maggie said. "It's my birthday," Maggie exhaled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I love Christmas," Maggie told her. Christmas was always Maggie's favourite holiday growing up, and even after her parents rejected her, she still loved the holiday, her Aunt always making a big deal of it for her and then when she got together with Alex and was so accepted and welcomed into the family by Eliza and Kara, she loved spending her Christmases with them. "I'm all out like the biggest kid when it comes to Christmas," Maggie explained. "And I know you are a little bit of a scrooge but I'm working on making you a happy little elf." Maggie grinned and Alex gave a little laugh.

"I'm not a scrooge," Alex sounded offended. "I just...Christmas loses it's magic after you are about 10." Alex shrugged.

"Only because you stop believing in the spirit of Christmas," Maggie argued. "C'mon Danvers, there are aliens out there, who is to say that there isn't a fat guy in a red suit that brings kids presents?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well if there is he didn't ever bring me anything." Alex muttered.

"Because you are a scrooge," Maggie retorted. Alex scowled at her and Maggie stuck her tongue out before laughing. "Please. For my birthday." Maggie gave Alex puppy dog eyes and a grin that displayed those dimples.

"Ah those damn dimples," Alex muttered. "Where is the tree and the decorations?"

"Up in the attic," Maggie told her, clasping her hands together excitedly. "I'll have to go get them because of your gammy leg but you can help decorate." Maggie smiled as she jumped up for the couch, running out the room, giving a little squeal of excitement. Alex shook her head as she heard her thumping up the stairs, Maggie clearly excited for decorating the tree.

* * *

Maggie had put the artificial tree together and now she and Alex were putting decorations on the tree as Christmas music was playing into the room. "You are doing it wrong," Maggie frowned as she moved the bauble that Alex had just put onto the tree. "You do this every year. Make it neat." Maggie said, Alex rolling her eyes as she took a step back.

"Jeez it's just putting things on a tree," Alex mumbled. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at her before doing it herself. "So, anyways, what was our first Christmas like?" Alex wondered. "I guess, we'd have only been together a very short time."

"Yeah, just a month," Maggie answered. "You were supposed to go to Midvale to have Christmas with your Mum and Kara."

"Supposed too?" Alex questioned, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"When you found out I didn't have plans you…uhm….you stayed here in National City with me," Maggie told her. "Said no one should be alone at Christmas."

"But I…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I thought Christmas was your thing, surely you'd have plans with family?" Alex questioned.

"Like who? My parents?" Maggie scoffed. "Not even at Christmas can they put aside the fact that they hate I'm a lesbian," Maggie muttered. "Anyways, I….I usually would spend Christmas with my aunt but that year she got invited to my parents and you know she's my Mum's sister and she hadn't spent a Christmas with them in years because of me so I told her to go," Maggie explained. "And I tried telling you that you should still go and spend the holidays with your Mum and Kara but you …but you didn't. You stayed with me and we spent most of the days cooped up in your apartment…" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Christmas Eve 2015 was the first night that we uhm…." Maggie trailed off as she cleared her throat.

"The night you took my lesbian virginity?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Yeah, it was uhm," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she smiled. "Christmas Day we made cookies. Well, I made cookies," Maggie corrected herself. "You made eggnog and we cuddled up on the couch and watched a whole bunch of cheesy Christmas movies."

"Sounds like a Christmas I wish I could remember." Alex mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure we could recreate it this year," Maggie told her and Alex widened her eyes, looking a little panicked. "The cookies and eggnog and movies, I mean," Maggie added. "We don't need too uhm….not until you are ready." Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke, going all shy.

Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "Or you could come to Midvale with me and Kara," Alex told her. "We can still do cookies and eggnog and movies there, right?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, we can," Maggie smiled. "And I wouldn't say no to Christmas at Eliza's," Maggie grinned. "Now she loves Christmas." Maggie said, remembering the big fuss Eliza had made over the day the year before.

"Oh God, please don't tell me that you are as mad for Christmas as my Mum is?" Alex questioned, a slightly worried look on her face. One Eliza at Christmas time was bad enough.

"Maybe not quite," Maggie laughed. "But it's nice to be like a big kid, have no worries for a few days." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod.

"Well if you want to be like a big kid stop being so picky about where the baubles go on the tree," Alex retorted. "Most kids wouldn't care where they went."

"Fair enough, Danvers," Maggie chuckled. "Do what you wish." Maggie told her, reaching for a bauble as Alex did the same, Maggie bursting into song, singing along to Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Alex laughed as she shook her head. This was a different side to Maggie than she'd seen before and she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched her for a moment longer.

* * *

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she gave a big stretch before turning around, picking her phone up from the bedside table, seeing it was 6.32am. She rubbed her hand over her face before sitting up in the bed, rubbing her injured knee before she stood up. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, and opened the bathroom door, gasping as she saw Maggie standing there, stark naked. "Shit, sorry." Alex closed her eyes as she span herself round, wincing at the pain the quick turn brought to her knee.

"Alex, it's okay," Maggie grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. The bathroom didn't have a lock. It was broken when they moved in and because it was just the two of them, they didn't bother to fix it, not seeing the need for a lock anyways. "I…I'm covered. You can turn around." Alex very slowly turned back around, but didn't make eye contact with Maggie.

"I'm sorry. I needed the toilet and I…I'll go downstairs. You uhm…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "You need to shower and get ready for work," Alex said. "Uhm…I'm sorry." Alex exhaled, still not making eye contact with Maggie.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Maggie said, speaking in a soft tone, trying to ease Alex's embarrassment. If anything, Maggie should have been the one who was embarrassed, given she was the one who'd just been seen naked, but of course, Alex had seen her naked plenty. Alex just didn't remember which is why she was embarrassed.

"I suppose I've seen you naked before." Alex murmured.

"A few times, yeah," Maggie quipped and Alex gave a little laugh. "You normally react a bit differently than this whole embarrassed look though," Maggie spoke softly. "You enjoy my naked body."

Alex stifled a laugh before she twisted her lip. "Yeah I can imagine I would. It's beautiful," Alex told her. Maggie giving a little grin. "I mean you are beautiful," Alex corrected herself, waving her hands out frantically as she did so. "I mean your face…I..."

Maggie's laugh grew louder. "Alex," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's arm, which took Alex by surprised as she didn't even see her walking over to her. "Take a deep breath," Maggie told her. Alex took a deep breath, settling herself. "Let's just move passed this. I'm going to take a shower because I need to get to work soon and you are going to go downstairs and pee before you leave a puddle on this floor," Maggie told her, a cheeky grin on her face. Alex gave a little laugh as she nodded her head. "I will see you when I get back from work." Maggie said.

"Yes. See you later." Alex replied before she walked out of the bathroom, not able to get the image of a naked Maggie out of her mind.

* * *

Alex and Kara were at Noonans, having some breakfast. "So, how was your first night back at Maggie's?" Kara questioned before taking a bite of her cinnamon bun.

Alex glared at Kara as she took a mouthful of her coffee. "How about we start with you not telling me it was her birthday yesterday?" Alex retorted, folding her arms across her chest, giving her younger sister a rather cross look.

"Uh," Kara held her index finger up. "She told me not too and I may be the girl of steel but she is a tiny little fireball who you want to listen too," Kara raised her eyebrows. "She's a tough cookie."

Alex bit her lip before exhaling. "I saw her naked this morning." Alex decided to change the subject. Her birthday was passed so there was no point discussing it now.

"Oh that is too much information, Alex." Kara held her hands out as she screwed her face up.

"Not like that," Alex scolded. "She was about to get in the shower and I walked in on her."

"Ah yeah," Kara gave a nod of her head. "Your bathroom doesn't have a lock."

Alex took a deep breath. "God, I just…I can't get the image out of my head." Alex told her.

"Well she's…she's your girlfriend, right so…." Kara trailed off as she gave a little shrug. "It's okay to see her naked or think about her being naked."

"We've been on a couple of dates. I don't know if she thinks of me as her girlfriend or if I'm ready for that label yet." Alex murmured.

"You've just moved back in with her." Kara retorted.

"We're just….living together, okay?" Alex told her. "I'm in the guest room. There's been a few kisses but nothing more," Alex said. "It's too soon to label this, is it not?" Alex looked down, moving her fork around her plate, playing with her food rather than eating it. Before Kara could answer, Alex spoke again. "God, I…I like her so much. I want this to work, so you know, its best taking it slow."

"But yet you moved back in with her?" Kara looked a little confused.

"You were encouraging it when I was still in the hospital," Alex retorted. "And you know, the doctor said it was best to try too, so…" Alex took a deep breath. "But being in that house with her…it feels comfortable."

Kara smiled as she gestured to the waitress to bring her another cinnamon roll. "Well that's good," Kara said. "So, you don't want to share anything else with me?" Kara wondered, her eyebrows raising.

"Like what?" Alex questioned. "I've told you everything," Kara gave a little frown at Alex's response. "We need to find you a boyfriend." Alex told her, Kara widening her eyes as she swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

"No," Kara shook her head. "Between reporting, Supergirl duties and looking after you I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"I don't need looking after," Alex told her. "I'm fine. And you need to live your own life too. Which preferably means you get a dating life and stop living through mines." Alex exhaled.

"I just…." Kara looked down. "I want to help you through this."

"And you can. You are," Alex told her, giving her an appreciative smile as she leaned forward and squeezed her arm. "But you still have to live your own life, Kara."

"Can you hear yourself?" Kara questioned. "For years you put your life second to help me. To protect me. You still do," Kara told her. "At least, when you are not recovering from a car crash and dealing with memory loss and newfound homosexuality…" Kara trailed off, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah but I'm the older sister so I'm supposed to look out for you," Alex gave her a smile. "Besides if you did get a boyfriend we could go on double dates," Alex said, the smile on her face growing larger. "Wasn't that always some stupid teenage fantasy of yours?"

"It's not a stupid teenage fantasy," Kara gasped. "People go on double dates all the time. And while I'm not looking for love I'm also not, not looking," Kara screwed her face up. "If it happens then great. And you'll be the first one I call to have that double date with," Kara said and Alex gave a little laugh. "I know you just want me to be happy Alex, and I am."

"Good," Alex smiled at her sister. "And uhm…I'm happy too. I really happy." Alex gave a smile. Sure it sucked not being able to remember the last two years of her life, but there was a certain someone who was managing to make her feel good.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Alex, I'm home," Maggie shouted as she walked back into the house. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, "Hey." Maggie smiled, before staying silent, seeing Alex holding her index finger up to her mouth and it was then she noticed that Alex was on the phone.

"Okay….yeah, I love you too….uh huh….." Alex rolled her eyes as she glanced at Maggie, Maggie biting her lip, stopping a chuckle from escaping her. "Yes…I will…..yes…..uh huh….okay…bye Mum….yes….bye," Alex exhaled as she ended the call, putting her phone down on the breakfast bar. "Every day," Alex looked back around to Maggie. "Every day without fail." Eliza called Alex everyday around 4 pm to see how she was going in her recovery.

"Aww she cares about you," Maggie told her. "Or would you rather have a mother like mines?" Maggie questioned. "She's not spoken to me in almost 18 years just because of the way I was born. Something that I couldn't even control." Maggie exhaled sadly.

"Sorry," Alex bowed her head. "Uh…it must be hard."

"Like I said I'm used to not having them around," Maggie murmured as she walked closer to the breakfast bar where Alex was sitting. It was then that she noticed the bottle of scotch and a cake box on the worktop. "What's this?"

"Ah yes this," Maggie couldn't help but notice the change in Alex, the huge grin that appeared on her face. "Belated birthday present," Alex told her. "Your favourite scotch," Alex said, hopefully. "At least, I think it might be. I saw a half drunken bottle in the cabinet."

"It's my favourite." Maggie smiled as she picked the bottle up.

"And the cake," Alex's grin grew even bigger and she looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Also your favourite, I believe."

Maggie pulled a face of confusion before she put the bottle of scotch down and pulled the cake box closer to her. She opened it up to see a tiramisu sitting there. Her eyes widened as she shot her head up to look at Alex. "That is my favourite," Maggie felt her heart beating a little faster. "Did uhm….did Kara tell you?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head as she stepped down from the stool. "I uhm….no-one told me. I…I went to the store to get some things and as I was walking passed the cakes I saw the tiramisu and I said to myself oh Maggie likes that and I bought it and it wasn't until I got outside that I realised I remembered," Alex sounded emotional. "I remembered it."

"Oh my gosh," Maggie shrieked as she gave a little jump. "Babe that amazing." Maggie clapped her hands together. She was so pleased that Alex had remembered something, no matter how little it was.

"Well it's a pretty insignificant thing to remember," Alex murmured, but she was still grinning from ear to ear. "But it's something."

"It's not insignificant," Maggie took Alex's hands into hers and gave them a squeeze. "Anything you remember no matter how big or small is significant." Maggie was grinning proudly.

"Yeah, you're right," Alex nodded. "Because it's about you. I remembered something about you," Alex welled up. "All I want is to remember you."

"I know," Maggie told her as she removed a tear that was threating to escape Alex's eye. "And you have remembered something and that surely means that there are more memories on their way back," Maggie smiled as she heard the break in her own voice before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. She pulled back, smiling as she rubbed Alex's cheek. "Now, let's have some tiramisu and a drink," Maggie said, walking over to the drawer and taking out two forks. "Sit back down." Maggie instructed. Alex did as she was told, watching as Maggie grabbed two small glasses on her way back to the breakfast bar. She sat down next to Alex, pulling the cake closer before reaching for the bottle of scotch. She opened it and poured two glasses.

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I shouldn't be drinking."

"We are celebrating," Maggie told her, giving her the glass. She clinked hers against Alex's before they both took a drink. "And it's the only one you are getting," Maggie said. "And I don't share my tiramisu with just anyone so count yourself lucky," Maggie grinned cheekily at her before handing her a fork, the pair of them digging into the cake. "So, I've been thinking," Maggie said, as she swallowed her mouthful. Alex looked round to her, a questioning look on her face. "You know how you said that you'd be up for recreating some of our dates?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Well Miss Danvers, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Maggie questioned.

"I uhm…" Alex paused as she took another forkful of the tiramisu. Maggie watched her, waiting for her response. Alex slowly brought the fork to her mouth, before reaching for her scotch, taking a drink to wash it down.

"Alex, c'mon." Maggie gently hit her shoulder.

Alex stifled a laugh as she looked back around to Maggie. "I'd love to go out on a date with you," Alex gave a shy smile before biting her lip. "Where are you taking me?"

"That is for you to find out later," Maggie told her as she drank the last of her scotch, before she jumped down from the stool. "Now, I am going to go freshen up," Maggie told her. It had been a long day at work. "So, I'm going to be in the bathroom, okay?" Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face as she said it.

"Okay." Alex replied with a laugh as she watched Maggie leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Maggie had taken Alex to the Christmas market downtown. "If I knew this date was going to be Christmas related I would have declined." Alex muttered.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Thus strengthening my argument that you are a scrooge," Maggie said, nudging Alex's side. "But we've been here together the last two Christmases," Maggie told her. "So, it's a tradition for us. So you aren't possibly going to break that, right?"

"Well if it's tradition," Alex said, taking Maggie by surprise as she took her hand in hers, their fingers entwined as they kept walking through the market. "And I'm not a scrooge. It's just….these places are so busy," Alex said, a man knocking into her, as he hurried passed. "See," Alex sighed. "So, what kind of crap do you like buying from here then?" Alex questioned.

Maggie laughed. "I buy candles," Maggie told her. "And incense. I like burning incense," Maggie said. "And we buy a new bauble for the tree every year," Maggie said. "And we always get a pretzel and a mulled wine."

"A pretzel and mulled wine I can deal with." Alex smiled.

"You can get a hot apple cider." Maggie told her and Alex frowned.

"But you just said it was tradition that I had a mulled wine, so…." Alex looked down to Maggie, a slight look of confusion on her face.

"But traditionally you are not on pain killers for bruised ribs and a gammy leg, so…." Maggie shook her head. "No mulled wine for you this year," Maggie said, and Alex sighed. "Just in your best interest babe."

That was the second time that Maggie had called Alex babe and Alex got a tingling feeling in her stomach. She'd never been called anyone's babe before and she loved hearing it fall from Maggie's lips. "Yeah well you can't have any either. We brought the car," Alex looked at Maggie smugly. "You've already had a glass of scotch. Add some wine into that…." Alex raised her eyebrows. "You are a cop and the holiday season is upon us. You can't go campaigning about drink driving then do it yourself."

"Fair enough," Maggie held her hand out, her other still entwined with Alex's. "Two hot apple ciders it is," Maggie murmured. Normally they'd walk to the market, but this year, Maggie drove, knowing Alex had to walk around the place and she didn't want her to overexert herself. "This is nice though, right," Maggie questioned as they kept walking through the market, looking at the stalls as they passed. "All Christmassy and the Christmas songs and snow," Maggie shrieked, seeing it had started snowing. "Oh gosh is snowing." Maggie sang.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You did just turn 32 and not 12, right?" Alex questioned.

"Shut up, scrooge." Maggie slapped Alex's arm as they made their way to the food and drink area of the market. They got their pretzels and then stood in line to get their ciders, before finding a free table, or a barrel to be more precise. They stood against it, welcoming the hot feeling as their hands hugged the mugs of hot cider.

"I hate the cold weather," Alex muttered as the snow started falling heavier. She looked to Maggie who had a glint in her eye. "Ah God you are going to want to build a snowman, aren't you?"

"If we get enough snow," Maggie grinned as she readjusted her beanie before taking a drink of her cider. Alex groaned before ripping off a piece of the pretzel and popping it in her mouth. "You know, Danvers, there are parts of winter and Christmas and cold weather that you like." Maggie told her.

"Really?" Alex didn't know what Maggie was meaning. "Like what?"

"Keeping each other warm," Maggie told her, the glint still in her eye as she raised her eyebrows, narrowing the distance between the two of them. Maggie stood up on her tiptoes and pulled Alex in for a kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arm around her. "You know," Maggie said as she pulled back, a smile forming on her face as she saw the grin Alex was giving her. "This was just around the same spot where you asked me to be your girlfriend." Maggie told her.

"I actually asked you?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Maggie smiled. "We'd been dating for a few weeks and we came down here and were enjoying some mulled wine and as we kept each other warm," Maggie told her, the smile staying on her face. "And then you turned and looked down at me, cupped my cheek with your hand, gave me that sweet little smile of yours and said, 'Maggie Sawyer, will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Really?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Sounds a bit cheesy." Alex muttered.

Maggie laughed. "Well babe, sometimes we just bring out the cheese in each other." Maggie said, Alex now laughing before she bit her lip. There it was again, Alex thought. That word. _Babe._ She felt all gooey inside. She wanted to be her babe. She wanted everyone to know she was with Maggie Sawyer. That this gorgeous woman standing in front of her was with her. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd just told Kara that morning that she didn't want to label it so soon but looking at Maggie now, standing before her with those dimples displaying, she did. She wanted to be able to say Maggie Sawyer was her girlfriend. She smiled as she put her hand onto Maggie's cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"Maggie Sawyer," Alex spoke softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maggie couldn't help but get a grin from ear to ear. "Of course I will, Danvers." Maggie answered before she leaned in for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex was sitting on the couch, waiting for Maggie to return from the kitchen with the hot chocolates. The log fire was burning and the movie was ready to play, just as soon as Maggie came back through. Alex stretched her leg out onto the footstool and she put the blanket over herself. "Here you go." Maggie walked in and handed Alex her mug, taking a seat next to her, bringing the blanket over herself as well, their bodies touching together they were sitting that close.

"Did you put enough marshmallows on?" Alex questioned, both hers and Maggie's mugs, overflowing with mini marshmallows.

Maggie just grinned at her before taking a drink. "I believe you were looking to say thank you, darling." Maggie quipped.

"Darling?" Alex questioned. "Is that something that I would call you?" Alex wondered. Maggie looking a little confused as she took another drink. "Well you call me babe, right?" Alex said. "So, like…do I call you darling?"

Maggie exhaled lightly. "Sometimes," Maggie told her. "You usually just say babe too though." Maggie said.

Alex swallowed her mouthful of hot chocolate. "Babe," Alex let the word fall from her lips. "Okay, good to know," Alex said with a smile. "So," Alex leaned forward, putting her hot chocolate down on the coffee table before turning to face Maggie. "We became official after three weeks of dating, we slept together after a month," Alex said, Maggie nodding in response. "What about moving in?" Alex questioned. "I'm mean, how long have we live in this place for?"

"We've lived here for just over a year," Maggie told her. "Beginning of November last year, we moved in," Maggie explained. "We eh…after 9 months of dating I moved in to your apartment. We were there for about 3 months before moving into this place."

"And was it a mutual decision or did someone ask someone or?" Alex felt she wasn't remembering this kind of stuff anytime soon so she figured she'd ask.

"Uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, recalling how it went. "Well I was pretty much staying at your apartment every night for a good few weeks so I sort of half-jokingly said maybe I should just move in and then we talked and realised it wasn't actually a bad idea," Maggie told her. "So, I moved in over the next few days and then we decided to find a home together and that's how we ended up here."

"It's a lovely house," Alex noted. "We picked well."

"We did," Maggie laughed. "And we pretty much planned for this place to be our forever home," Maggie told her, leaning forward and putting her mug down on the coffee table before looking back to Alex. "A couple of spare bedrooms there just in case we do decide to bring some tiny humans into our lives," Maggie said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "And there's a big garden out back so when we do get a dog he or she will have space to run around," Alex took a deep breath, before looking away from Maggie. "Everything okay?" Maggie saw the look on Alex's face and she knew there was something bothering her. Maggie knew it was something that she said.

"Yeah, I…" Alex pursed her lips before letting a puff of air escape them. "It's just to know that we had all these plans, all these future dreams, and I can't…" Alex held her hands out. "I hate this."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she rubbed Alex's arm. "I know you must," Maggie spoke softly. "Look, how about we stop the conversation for now," Maggie suggested, thinking small snippets of their lives together was better than full blown conversations, which always led to Alex getting upset that she couldn't remember. "Okay, so we are Alex and Maggie. We've just became an official couple," Maggie couldn't help but smile as she spoke. "And we are going to finish our hot chocolates and watch It's a Wonderful Life." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she looked back up to Maggie, a smile forming on her face.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Alex said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips before she cuddled into her girlfriend, her head resting against Maggie's shoulder as Maggie wrapped an arm around her, as she hit play on the remote.

* * *

Alex got herself comfy in the bed. She closed her eyes to sleep, but instead of drifting off, she got an image of Maggie in her head, standing in her old apartment. She heard her own voice. _"You were never gonna really tell me that you cheated, were you?"_ Maggie's face dropped. Alex opened her eyes. She rubbed her hands over her face.

"What the…." Alex felt confused. Had Maggie cheated on her? Impossible, she thought. She seemed so in love with her. So devoted. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more, hearing snippets of conversation in her head, seeing Maggie's face again.

" _I did a horrible thing. And I feel bad about it." Was what she remembered coming from Maggie's lips._

She opened her eyes again. She felt her heart beating faster. In a way, she was pleased she was remembering parts of their past, but then, maybe this was something that she didn't want to know. She glanced at her phone, seeing it was after 11pm. She needed to make sense of this. She needed to talk to Maggie.

" _Tell me the truth." She heard her voice. Then Maggie responded, "I wanted too." Alex heard herself again. "You have a habit of keeping things to yourself."_

"A habit," Alex murmured as she got out of bed. "What does that mean?" Alex walked out of the bedroom and stopped outside of Maggie's. She took a deep breath before she knocked.

"Yeah, come in." Maggie said, Alex pushing the door open further and walking into the room, as Maggie sat up in the bed, putting the side light on.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie was intrigued as to why she was coming into the bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

"Uhm." Alex rubbed the back of her head as she hovered shyly by the door.

"You can come sit," Maggie told her patting the space beside her on the bed. Alex stayed on the spot for a moment before she walked over, and sat down. She avoided eye contact with Maggie, looking downwards as she played with the tie on her pyjama bottoms. "Alex, what's wrong?" Maggie could tell something was bothering her.

"I uhm," Alex looked up to her, her lips pursed. "I remember something, I think, I…" Alex exhaled.

"Well that's good," Maggie grinned. "Why aren't you happier? What have you remembered?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Alex mumbled. "I…did you cheat on me?" Alex asked, hesitantly because she wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"What?" Maggie gasped, shocked at the question. "No, I…I would never do that to you." Maggie told her.

"Then what am I remembering?" Alex's voice came out harsher than she intended.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "Talk me through what you can remember."

Alex ran her hand over her forehead as she exhaled. "We were in my apartment," Alex started. "I said that you weren't going to tell me you cheated and you said that you did a horrible thing and feel bad about it," Alex continued to play with the tie on her pyjamas. "I heard myself saying tell me the truth and you said you wanted too and I said you had a habit of keeping things to yourself," Alex looked up to Maggie. "So, you have to see how that looks too me." Alex said, holding her hands out to the side.

"Yeah, I do," Maggie responded. "But you are only remembering parts of conversations," Maggie could see how Alex jumped to the conclusion that she did. Anyone would if they heard that in their mind. "Okay so," Maggie took a deep breath. "I did cheat, but not on you," Maggie told her. Alex widening her eyes at the revelation. "We ran into my ex who was in town on business and it all came out from then," Maggie explained. "Uhm, I wanted to tell you sooner but I….I really, really liked you. I was falling in love with you and I didn't want to lose you," Maggie took a deep, wiping her hand across her eye, suddenly feeling emotional. "I thought that if you knew I cheated that I wouldn't have a chance with you, but I was young and stupid. Okay, I…I'm not that person anymore."

Alex bit her lip. She could see Maggie was sorry for what she did to her ex and in the short time she knew her, she trusted her. All she'd seen from Maggie was love and support and she knew Maggie wouldn't hurt her like that. "But what about the keeping things to yourself part?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I…I made it seem like she was the bad guy because I didn't want you judging me. I didn't want you thinking that I'd be capable of doing that to you," Maggie spoke softly. "And before that I eh…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "I didn't tell you the truth about my coming out."

"Why?" Alex questioned.

"You were still to come out to your family and friends," Maggie told her. "I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to put you off, so, I said that my parents were okay with it." Maggie exhaled, looking down. She pulled at a loose thread on the bed covers.

"And uhm," Alex paused for a moment. "How did I finally find out the truth?"

"Our first Valentines Day," Maggie answered. "I told you I hated it and you tried to do something nice for me anyways and I flipped and got mad at you for not listening," Maggie said. "Uhm, then we kinda had an argument and then I told you the truth."

"But I don't understand," Alex looked confused. "What's hating Valentines Day got to do with your coming out?"

"It was Valentines Day when I got outed. When my heart was doubly broken because the girl I really liked didn't like me back and because my parents kicked me out because of the way I was born," Maggie told her, looking down. "Valentines Day just reminded me of heartache not being loved," Maggie took a deep breath as she looked back up to Alex. "Not feeling loved."

"I…" Alex paused. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Maggie shook her head. "Because you showed me that I can be loved," Maggie pursed her lips as she felt herself welling up. "We ended up having a really lovely, be it a little belated Valentines Day."

"What did we do?" Alex wondered.

"How about we make that our next date night?" Maggie questioned. "I mean you still want to be my girlfriend, right?" Maggie hoped Alex would understand why she kept things to herself at first. "I'm not a cheat, I…I did a stupid thing."

"Of course I do," Alex told her, a smile forming on her face. "Everybody makes mistakes. Stupid choices. It's not my place to judge you for your past."

Maggie gave a sigh of relief. "I just…at that time in my life I had a lot of trust issues and I was so scared of her hurting me that I think I subconsciously sabotaged our relationship before she got the chance too." Maggie rubbed the side of her head as she spoke, hoping her thoughts made sense.

"That's understandable," Alex said, moving a little closer and taking Maggie's hand in hers. "You were still so young and the people who you loved and trusted most in this world turned their backs on you, I….I get it, I get why you would have trust issues," Alex told her, Maggie feeling herself tearing up. "But Maggie, I…you trust me, right?"

"With my whole life," Maggie told her. "I've never trusted anyone as must as I trust you."

Alex smiled as she squeezed Maggie's hand. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. I -"

"It's okay," Maggie replied. "From putting together what you remembered, I can see why you would assume that was the case," Maggie told her. "But I want you to know that I would never," Maggie shook her head. "I would never do that to you. I…" Maggie trailed off. She wanted to tell her that she loved her, but she didn't want to overwhelm her or make her feel like she needed to say it back so she stopped herself.

"I know you wouldn't," Alex told her. She could see how much Maggie was invested in this relationship. How much she meant to her. How her face lit up as she spoke about the plans they had. "I uhm….I going to go back to bed," Alex said as she pointed towards the door. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maggie's lips. "Goodnight Maggie." Alex said as she pulled back.

"Goodnight Alex." Maggie smiled as she watched Alex leave the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was at the DEO and had heard from J'onn of Kara's whereabouts. "You sure you've been in there long enough?" Alex said as she walked into the room, seeing Kara was standing up, getting out of the sunbed.

"Alex," Kara smiled at her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," Alex shrugged. "Catch up with J'onn and Susan and everyone," Alex said as she sat down, sighing with relief as she took the weight off her leg. "Pretty long boring days otherwise," Alex leaned back in the chair. "Maggie works a lot."

"Yeah, you do to when you are fit and well." Kara laughed as she walked closer to her sister, leaning herself against the desk.

"So, J'onn told me what happened," Alex said. "Are you sure you don't need more time under that sunbed?" Alex asked. Supergirl had a run in with a couple of powerful aliens, and she'd come out a little worse for wear.

"No no, I'm fine now." Kara replied.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows but knew her sister was to stubborn as to do something she didn't want to. If she said she was finished, then she was. "You know, I wish J'onn's whole mind wiping thingy worked in reverse." Alex mused.

"It would be handy wouldn't it?" Kara responded with a little laugh.

"Well it sure would speed things up," Alex mumbled. "But, you will probably be pleased to know that I have remembered something." Alex tried to stay casual as she spoke but she couldn't help but grin. She was pleased. Of course she was pleased she was remembering things.

"Oh my gosh Alex," Kara shrieked as she threw herself around her sister, pulling her in for a hug. "What have you remembered?"

"Not much," Alex shook her head. "I remembered that Maggie loves tiramisu," Alex gave a little laugh at her first memory. "And uhm," Alex scratched the side of her head. She didn't know if Kara knew about the whole Maggie cheating on her ex thing and she didn't want her to think any differently of her. She saw how close they were and how great a bond they had and she didn't want to ruin that so she decided not to mention it. "Yeah, so it's not much but it's a start."

"Ah yeah it's great," Kara smiled. "And now they've started hopefully it wont to too long until your memory returns fully."

I'm more likely inclined to believe that it will take a long time," Alex replied. "It's a brain injury. That's complicated, that's…." Alex shook her head. "I'm just glad I'm starting to remember something about her that she or you didn't tell me," Alex smiled. "Hey," Alex changed the subject. "Do you know what we did for our first Valentines Day?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Howcome?"

"Well, she is recreating some of our dates," Alex spoke with a smile. "We went to the Christmas market last night," Alex informed her sister. "And uhm, tonight we are having our first Valentines Day."

"Aww," Kara gushed. "You are going to have a great night then." Kara grinned dreamily.

"Really?" Alex questioned. "What did we do?"

"You'll find out tonight," Kara told her, still grinning before she glanced at the clock in the room. "I'm starving. You want to go for lunch?"

"Sure," Alex answered as she stood up from the chair. "Am I going to lunch with my sister though or with Supergirl?" Alex questioned, looking her sister up and down, Kara still in her Supergirl outfit.

"I'll go change," Kara laughed as she looked down to her suit. "Noonans?"

"Where else?" Alex rolled her eyes at her sister as she ran out of the room, Alex sitting back down to wait on her return.

* * *

Maggie led Alex into the room, their hands entwined. Alex looked around, seeing a table close to the centre, with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries on it. "Any ideas on what we did then?" Maggie questioned. Alex looked to up the balloons and streamers coming down from the ceiling, smiling at the music that was playing into the room.

"Uhm….had champagne and chocolate strawberries?" Alex retorted.

"And I'm supposed to be the detective," Maggie quipped and Alex gave a little laugh. "Although that is actually non-alcoholic champagne this time." Maggie told her.

"I hate this whole don't drink while on the pain killers thing." Alex muttered as they walked over to the table.

"You don't need to tell me that," Maggie laughed as she cracked open the bottle of champagne. "So, anything else happen in here, Danvers, or did we just stand here eating and drinking?"

"Uhm," Alex scratched the side of her head. "Did we dance?"

"Yes," Maggie widened her eyes, putting one hand onto Alex's arm, her other keeping a hold of the champagne. "Are you remembering?" Maggie felt her heart jump at the thought of Alex remembering the times they'd shared.

"No," Alex shook her head. "It just…it looks like a dance hall," Alex said, looking around the room once again. "So," Alex looked a little confused. "I don't get it," Alex looked down to Maggie. "I mean, I'm sure it was all cute and romantic and such but, like, was there a story behind why this occurred?"

Maggie gave a little nod as she poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to Alex. Alex looked to her, waiting on her to explain. "My whole being outed story," Maggie started. "I asked her to the Valentines dance in the card," Maggie explained. "And anyways, I thought that we could have our Valentines dance. You know, I could finally get the dance I wanted with a girl who wanted to date me." Maggie spoke a little shyly as she looked down.

"Aww," Alex gushed. "And not just wanted," Alex told her. "With a girl who _wants_ to date you," Alex said as she put her glass down before taking Maggie's from her putting it on the table as well. "I don't know how well I will can dance with this bad knee but we can give it a go." Alex said, taking Maggie's hands in hers and leading her away from the table, her arms going around Maggie's neck as Maggie's wrapped her arms around Alex's back as they began to dance.

* * *

After a few songs, Alex needed to sit down. There were no chairs in the room, so they were sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall, champagne glasses in their hands and the tray of chocolate strawberries on the floor in front of them. "So, how did you manage to get this organised in such short notice?" Alex questioned before taking a drink.

"I have my contacts," Maggie told her, picking up a strawberry to eat. Alex smiled at her before she reached for a strawberry too. "Uhm, our friend Sara from yoga, her husband owns this place." Maggie told her.

"I go to yoga?" Alex sounded surprised at the revelation. "Doesn't sound like something I would do."

Maggie chuckled. "You like to complain about it but I think you secretly enjoy it," Maggie told her, a cheeky grin on her face. "And you know, you go because it's something I like doing and you lo…" Maggie cut herself off. "You go for me."

"Ah so I'm a good girlfriend then." Alex grinned.

"The best." Maggie smiled.

"Well you are a pretty amazing one too," Alex told her. "You're just so…. patient," Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "Since waking up from the coma I've had a lot to process and you've given me that space I needed," Alex told her. "You've let me take control, let me take the lead and I…I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Alex, you don't have to keep thanking me," Maggie told her, cupping her hand over Alex's cheek, the pair gazing into each other's eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Alex smiled. "I am so happy," Alex said, before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen, and was taken by surprise when she felt Alex's tongue wanting access. She opened her mouth wider, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate as their tongues swirled around each other's. Alex moaned into the kiss, her hands cupping Maggie's head and neck, pulling her closer. They'd never kissed this intensely - this passionately - since Alex's accident, not that Maggie was about to complain of course. She felt a little disappointed as Alex broke the kiss, her lips pursing as she leaned her forehead against Maggie's, her hands staying around her neck. "I really, really, like you Maggie Sawyer." Alex mumbled.

"I really, really, like you too, Alex Danvers." Maggie told her.

"You know," Alex pulled away from their embrace. She took a deep breath as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. "It's okay for you to say that you love me," Alex told her. "I know that you must, and I….I'm not going to freak out. Okay, for me we've only been dating a few weeks but for you, it's…." Alex stopped talking for a moment. "You have two years of us in your memories and I don't want you pushing things down just so I don't feel overwhelmed or like it's rushed. Things need to be as normal as possible."

"Yeah?" Maggie questioned, wanting to be sure. Alex nodded in response. "Well, in that case, I love you," Alex's felt a glow in her stomach, smiling at Maggie's words. "I love you so, so much." Maggie smiled before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

"So, I don't expect we go for champagne and strawberries and dance every Friday night," Alex said as they walked back into the house. "What's our usual Friday night like?"

"If we are not working late we usually just chill out at home," Maggie told her as they walked through to the living room, the pair of them crashing down onto the couch. "Get a take-out and have a few beers," Maggie said. "Netflix and chill."

"Netflix and chill," Alex repeated with raised eyebrows as she rested back in the couch, putting her leg up onto the footstool. "Are people still actually saying that?" Alex questioned and Maggie laughed.

"I dunno," Maggie shrugged. "I didn't mean it in that sense, I just meant we chill out at home watching Netflix," Maggie explained. "But we do usually tend too, uhm…" Maggie cleared her throat. She knew Alex got uncomfortable when it came to talking about sex right now so she didn't actually say it. "But I really did just mean we watch Netflix and curl up on the couch together."

"Right," Alex nodded. "But us…this…" Alex pointed from herself to Maggie and back. "You don't mind this?" Alex asked. "The waiting. The sleeping in different rooms?" Alex looked shyly down to Maggie.

"Not at all," Maggie told her. "Take as long as you need. I'm not about to push you into anything." Maggie spoke softly.

"I…" Alex paused. "I know that it wouldn't be my first time with a woman but I don't remember so it feels like it is and I just need a bit more time," Alex said, not making eye contact with Maggie. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Maggie shook her head, gently pushing on Alex's cheek so her head turned to face her, she rubbed it lightly with her thumb. "Alex, sweetie, I…" Maggie looked upset. "I haven't done or said anything to make you think that I want sex right now, have I?" Maggie questioned. "Because I certainly didn't mean too. I mean, we've all been there. We've all had a first time and we all know the feelings it can bring," Maggie said. "I wouldn't….I haven't…." Maggie took a deep breath, looking away from Alex. "I wouldn't ever push you into anything."

"No, no, I know you haven't," Alex told her, suddenly feeling bad. "I didn't mean it to sound like you had, I..." Alex paused. "You aren't putting any pressure whatsoever on me. You are being really sweet and understanding. It just must be hard for you," Alex said. "For two years we've been having sex and then all of a sudden it stops but I'm still around and…." Alex stopped talking again.

"Alex," Maggie shook her head as she cupped her cheek again. "I will wait until you are ready to take that step again," Maggie told her. "I love you and just being around you, the kissing, it's enough for now," Maggie assured her. "Besides, I know you are more than worth the wait." Maggie said as she gave her a grin. Alex looked a little shy, Maggie seeing her cheeks flush red.

"Yeah?" Alex murmured quietly. Maggie nodded in response before she pulled Alex in for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex was making pancakes. "You are cooking and it doesn't smell of burning?" Maggie teased as she came up behind her and rubbed her back as Alex was standing over the hob.

"Ha-ha," Alex rolled her eyes as she turned the pancake over. "Pancakes, I can make." Alex sounded proud. Her skills in the kitchen were very limited, but pancakes were something she could do with no problems.

"Mmm yeah," Maggie smiled as she glanced over to the table, seeing the syrup was already sitting out and the table was set with cutlery and plates. "I'll get the coffee's." Maggie told her as she walked over to the machine and put in the first pod, grabbing a mug to put underneath.

"You're wearing my t-shirt." Alex noticed as she turned around, leaning herself against the worktop as she waited for the pancake to be ready.

"It's my t-shirt now babe," Maggie said, looking down to the orange 'hello sunshine' t-shirt. "Been mines for a long time," Maggie grinned at her. "It's my favourite sleep shirt."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, watching Maggie for a moment longer before she put the pancake on the plate before putting more mix into the pan, letting the next one start to cook. "So, are we going on anymore dates this weekend?" Alex questioned.

Maggie gave a little laugh as she started on the second cup of coffee. "Would you like too?" Maggie asked, looking around to her. She was off work all weekend, so of course was going to take full advantage of that and wanted to do something with Alex, of course.

"Yeah," Alex answered, her tone suggesting it was obvious. "It doesn't even have to be something that we've already done," Alex told her. "You know, we can go make a new memory," Alex suggested. "I mean, just go have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," Maggie smiled, watching as Alex put another pancake onto the plate, before putting more mixture into the pan. "We could always go Christmas shopping," Maggie said with a grin. "I know how much you love that."

"Nearer Christmas," Alex replied, not wanting to think about that just yet, despite it being the 14th. "I was thinking more along the lines of kicking your ass at pool or something."

"Oh really?" Maggie laughed. "Well we can go to the alien bar tonight and play pool," Maggie told her. "But this time winner buys the drinks." Maggie teased.

"Oh yeah?" Alex looked around to Maggie, a grin on her face. "We'll see about that." Alex looked back around to the pan, turning the pancake. Maggie laughed as she took the coffee's over to the table before walking back over to Alex.

"We could always go to yoga?" Maggie glanced up at the clock, checking on the time.

"Aww you know I'd love to but I don't think that I would be able to do all the stretchy moves with my gammy leg," Alex said, pointing down to her knee. "And my ribs are still occasionally sore."

"Ah any excuse with you, isn't it?" Maggie joked as she nudged Alex's side as she put the pancake on the plate before turning the hob off and turning to face her girlfriend.

"You can go to yoga if it's what you normally do." Alex told her.

"I'd rather just hang out with you," Maggie replied. "It looks pretty cold outside anyways so how about we chill out on the couch. You've still got a lot of TV shows to catch up on," Maggie said. "So, what do you say Danvers?"

"Well that doesn't sound like the worst idea." Alex murmured as she rubbed Maggie's upper arms.

"I am known to have good ideas." Maggie mumbled, a grin on her face as her dimples displayed. She leaned up on her tiptoes, looking for a kiss.

"We best eat these before they get too cold." Alex said, looking down to the pancakes, pushing Maggie back from her.

"I don't like it when you tease me." Maggie pouted sadly.

Alex's smirked as she took a step forward. "C'mon, babe," Alex raised her eyebrows as she slapped Maggie's ass. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

Alex was lying across the couch, her head resting on Maggie's lap. Maggie was running her fingers through Alex's hair. Maggie could really do with going to the bathroom, but knew Alex was asleep, and she was such a light sleeper, she didn't want to disturb her, so she just stayed sitting on the couch, watching Netflix as Alex slept. Alex stirred a little, Maggie wondering if Alex was having a dream.

 _Alex was lying on the beach. The sun feeling hot against her skin. She was miles away from home but she couldn't stop thinking about her work. If Supergirl was okay. If they needed her. It had taken a lot for Maggie to persuade her to go on this vacation. It was the first vacation she'd taken in years and it was her first vacation with Maggie. Two weeks in Maui. White sandy beaches, crystal clears waters, the hot summer sun, cocktails, and relaxation. No DEO, no NCPD, no alien invasions, just two whole weeks to relax and spend every minute of their time with each other but Alex secretly couldn't stop thinking about her work. She was having a great time with Maggie, but her work was also important to her. She loved her work and couldn't just switch off. Alex thought she felt rain drops hit her. She screwed her face up a little, wiping her hand across her stomach. More raindrops. She opened her eyes, squinting as the sun hit them. "Sex on the beach?" She heard Maggie's voice and felt her straddle over her. She had just come out of the ocean so she was wet. She was the raindrops._

" _You are getting me wet," Alex said, her hands resting on Maggie's waist as Maggie leaned down, her hands going to each side of Alex's head. Maggie raised her eyebrows as she got a cheeky smirk on her face. "Get that dirty thought out of your mind," Alex slapped Maggie's side before letting her hand rest against it again. "You're dripping on me."_

 _Maggie raised her eyebrows again before leaning down, placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips, before getting off from being on top of her, lying herself sideways on her towel, her elbow resting on the towel as she propped her head up with her hand. "You should come in the water," Maggie told her. "There's this nice little secret alcove place behind those rocks over there," Maggie gestured her head slightly. "It's very uhm….private." Maggie widened her eyes suggestively._

 _Alex turned her head to look at Maggie, a little laugh escaping her lips. "And here was me thinking you were offering me a cocktail."_

" _I was," Maggie told her. "Cos otherwise I would have said sex in the ocean," Maggie grinned cheekily, her eyebrows raising once again. "But that thought is something that we should definitely come back to." Maggie said._

" _Oh, is it now?" Alex said teasingly._

" _You know you want too, Danvers." Maggie told her._

" _Sex in a public place is a little bit illegal," Alex told her. "You know, you'd think being a cop and all you'd know that."_

 _Maggie stifled a laugh. "You scared we'd get caught?" Maggie questioned. "Isn't that part of the thrill?" Maggie licked her lip as she brought her other hand up and traced her fingers down Alex's stomach, stopping at the rim of her bikini bottoms._

" _Go get me that cocktail," Alex batted Maggie's hand away. "And if you are good, maybe the next one can be sex in the ocean," Alex said, raising her eyebrows as she gave Maggie a grin. Maggie smiled at her before she stood up, rubbing sand off of herself and reaching for her sundress, putting it over herself before she headed over to the beach bar._

* * *

Alex took a drink of her lime and soda, watching as Maggie was about to take her shot. "Wait, wait, wait." Alex put her drink down on the side of the table and walked around, standing behind her, her hand brushing against Maggie's bottom.

"You can feel my ass later, Danvers," Maggie quipped. "I'm trying to claw my way out of a major defeat here."

"Shut up," Alex muttered. "I about to give you some help but if you want to be thrashed go ahead." Alex held her hands up as she took a step to the side.

"Aw help me." Maggie gave a little pout. Alex stepped behind her again, her hands moving onto the pool cue, moving Maggie's back hand slightly higher up the cue, her top hand slightly lower.

"You need better control of this," Alex told her. "You are only little. Don't stretch yourself out so much," Alex spoke cheekily. "I've never told you this before?" Alex sounded a little surprised with herself as she spoke.

"I guess you just like winning too much." Maggie mumbled.

"Okay so," Alex said as Maggie leaned down to take the shot, her body pressed against Alex's as she was leaning over her, her hands still on the cue, still on top of Maggie's. "Take your time and line it up," Alex told her, moving the cue with her. The cue struck the white ball and it went rolling across the table, hitting the red ball, sending it into the top right corner pocket. "I believe you get another shot." Alex said as she removed herself from their position and stepped back, watching as she let Maggie take the next shot herself.

Maggie took her time, lining up the shot. She stuck her tongue out in concentration before taking the shot, the green ball bouncing off the left side of the table and rolling over to the right getting slower and slower but looking like it was heading for the centre pocket. It slowed to a snail's speed and wobbled over the edge before fell into the pocket. "Hey, I made two in a row." Maggie sounded proud.

"That one was lucky," Alex folded her arms across her chest as she raised her eyebrows. "But you made the shot, on you go." Alex pointed to the table, Maggie walking around to the white ball to take another shot, the yellow ball this time rolling into the pocket.

"You getting worried, babe?" Maggie grinned up at Alex.

"Nah," Alex shook her head. "I'd quite like you to pay for the next round of drinks." Alex smirked.

"You want me to get you a sex on the beach?" Maggie questioned, a smile on her face. Alex had of course told Maggie about her memory of their vacation, Maggie thrilled more memories were returning.

"Lime and soda for me I am afraid," Alex sighed. "But you've not actually won yet so…." Alex gestured for Maggie to take her shot. Alex looked up, seeing Kara walking into the bar. "Hey, it's Kara. Do you know who she is with?" Alex looked to Maggie, Maggie looking across the bar to them.

"That is Mon-El," Maggie told her. "He's from Daxam. He arrived here about 6 months ago."

"Ah," Alex nodded. "Have I met him?"

"Yeah, he works at the DEO." Maggie responded, before taking a swig of her beer.

"Are they on a date?" Alex questioned, smiling at the thought as she looked from Maggie to them and back.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "As far as I am aware they are just friends." Maggie said.

"Have you seen the way he is looking at her?" Alex questioned. "He likes her," Alex said. "Aww," Alex smiled as she looked around to Maggie again. "He's pretty cute too," Maggie tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows raised. "Ah c'mon I said he was cute. I didn't say I wanted to jump him," Alex muttered and Maggie laughed. "Should we go say hey?"

"Maybe later," Maggie suggested. "If it is a date we don't want to have that awkward interruption, do we?" Maggie said and Alex shook her head.

"I guess not," Alex answered, looking down to the table. Alex just had the black ball left to pot, but because Maggie had just sank the last 3 balls in a row, she now only had one colour to pot before attempting the black herself. "C'mon then, let's see if you are finally going to beat me." Alex said, gesturing to the table. Maggie put her bottle of beer down on the side before going to take her shot.


	18. Chapter 18

Kara and Maggie were in the loft, in the kitchen. They'd been invited over to Kara's for dinner, Kara trying to cook them something up but Maggie had to come to the rescue because neither Danvers sister were gifted in the kitchen. Lena was also there, the four of them having girls' night. She was talking with Alex in the living room area. "So," Kara watched as Maggie tried her best to salvage dinner. "You must be pleased that Alex is remembering things?"

"Oh yeah," Maggie smiled. "I'm so pleased for her. She really wants this. She wants to remember our life together so badly," Maggie said. "Of course I'd love for her to remember it all too, but, you know as long as she wants to be with me I….I'm okay with reminding her and going through all that cute, start of a relationship, getting to know each other, falling in love phase again."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Kara murmured. "I know what she means to you," Kara noted, Maggie smiled in response. "So, now that she is remembering things, do you uhm…do you think you'll tell her about the proposal?" Kara questioned. "Can you imagine how she'd feel if she remembered that you proposed? That she didn't remember something like that?"

Maggie stopped what she was doing and turned to face Kara. She exhaled, leaning herself against the worktop as she folded her arms across her chest. "So, you want me to bring that feeling on by telling her?" Maggie questioned. "I…I don't know Kara. I think it's best to not mention it."

"Well it's up to you, but I think it's something I'd like to know," Kara told her. "The same with Jeremiah. I mean, we should tell her about him, right?"

Maggie pursed her lips. "Tell her what?" Maggie questioned. "Oh by the way your Dad isn't dead. He's alive and working for the enemy. He betrayed you all. He hurt J'onn. He stole from the DEO. He helped plan to send refugee's back to war torn planets and lands of famine and poverty? That the DEO see him as a threat and want him captured and locked up?" Maggie listed. "That will devastate her. She's not strong enough to deal with that yet. She is still fragile. This isn't easy for her."

"I never thought for a moment it would be," Kara retorted. "But isn't she the one who keeps telling us not to keep things from her?" Kara questioned.

"Yes, but," Maggie paused. She glanced over at Alex before looking to back to Kara. "Look, I can't stop you from telling her but just please, think about what it will be like for her to hear this."

Kara exhaled lightly before pursing her lips. "And you need to think about what it will be like for her when she remembers this and we didn't tell her."

" _If_ she remembers." Maggie retorted.

"What so you are just holding onto hope that she'll never remember?" Kara questioned.

"I'm trying to protect the woman I love." Maggie raised her voice before they both glanced over to Alex and Lena but they seemed too deep in conversation to have heard her.

"And I'm trying to protect my sister," Kara retorted. "And what happens when we find him? Because we will find him."

"I…" Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to finish trying to salvage this dinner," Maggie muttered. "Why don't you go and see if they need their drinks filled up." Maggie spoke dryly before turning back to the hob. Kara watched her for a moment before she shook her head and walked across the loft, going to see if Alex and Lena did need another drink.

* * *

As much as Maggie tried to save the dinner, it was a lost cause and she eventually gave up and they'd ordered in pizzas. "So, Kara," Alex looked across the table to her sister. "Maggie and I saw you at the alien bar last night with uhm….what did you say his name was again?"

"Mon-El." Maggie said before taking a drink of her beer.

"Yes, Mon-El," Alex said. "Care to share what's going on there?" Alex said, her eyebrows raising.

"You saw us? Why didn't you come say hey?" Kara questioned.

"Well we didn't want to interrupt anything," Alex responded. "Then we decided to come and say hey but noticed you leaving. You didn't stay long." Alex said.

"Nah we went to this comedy club nearby," Kara said. "There was a show on."

"So, what's the story with you two?" Alex questioned. "You in a clandestine romance?"

"No," Kara scoffed. "Mon-El and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right," Lena rolled her eyes. "He is so into you and I've seen the way you look at him. You are hot for each other."

Kara gasped as she glanced around to her friend. "He's a Daxamite," Kara shrieked. "And he was the Prince no less," Kara shook her head, reaching for another slice of pizza. "Could you imagine the uproar? A Kryptonian and a Daxamite."

"Both of your planets are destroyed," Lena laughed. "Besides he's not that same guy more. I mean, some of the qualities he had when he first arrived on Earth are still there but he's changing. And you are friends with him so you obviously think so too."

"Well this doesn't need to be a discussion because we are friends and no more." Kara mumbled looking downwards.

"If you say so." Alex saw the look in her eyes but it was clear that Kara didn't want to talk about it. She reached for her drink instead of saying anymore on the matter.

* * *

The snow had started off lightly but by the time they had gotten home, it was a full-on snow storm outside. Maggie flicked the switch to put the light on in the hallway, frowning as no light appeared in the room. "Ah damn is the power out?"

"I did think all the other houses on the street looked awfully dark." Alex mumbled as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and put the torch on it, Maggie doing the same with hers.

"Good job I love candles," Maggie grinned walking down the hall, Alex following behind her. "Just to find the lighter," Maggie mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, Alex going into the living room to get the fire prepared, which would prove a little more difficult in the darkness. "Ouch...shit." Alex widened her eyes at hearing the explicit fall from Maggie's lips.

"You okay," Alex turned around, holding her phone up, so she could see her. She was leaning over the table, wincing.

"I walked into the table," Maggie spoke through gritted teeth, dropping the extra candles she'd brought through onto it, the lighter also falling onto the table as she rubbed her shin. "It's not funny." Maggie sighed as she heard nothing but laughter escaping Alex.

"Sorry," Alex bit her lip to stop herself from laughing anymore. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." Maggie continued to rub her shin.

"Try breaking your knee." Alex retorted as she reached for the lighter, to get the fire going. Maggie arranged the candles on the table, before Alex handed the lighter back to Maggie. Maggie lit the candles, before walking over to the cabinet, lighting the candles on there, before going to the fireplace and lighting the candles that sat on the top.

She looked around the room, the light being brought in by candles and the fire that was roaring. "This is actually kinda nice," Maggie smiled as she looked back around to Alex. "Don't you think?" Maggie questioned.

"I suppose," Alex replied with a cheeky grin on her face. "But it is awful cold in here still," Alex said, of course the heating not on given the power was cut, and the fire just beginning to warm up the room. "Might need a little help in getting warmed up."

"Well I'm sure I can help with that," Maggie grinned as she walked closer to Alex, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her hands went around Maggie's waist before dropping down, cupping her bum. "Always on my ass." Maggie mumbled.

"Shut up," Alex pulled back from the kiss, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear. She gazed into her eyes, smiling down at her. "Let's sit," Alex said, leading Maggie across the room, the pair of them sitting down by the fire, Alex stretching her right leg out. Maggie smiled as she felt Alex's hand rest on her thigh. "Nice little bit of a romantic setting huh?" Alex questioned. "If only we could watch a romantic movie, it would complete the cliché eh?" Alex joked as she looked down to Maggie, her face glowing by the fire light. "Guess we are just have to find out own entertainment." Alex raised her eyebrows as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she once again felt Alex's tongue wanting access. The kiss intensified as their tongues rolled around each other's. Alex moaned into the kiss, as her hands went around Maggie's waist, pulling at her t-shirt, untucking it from her jeans, the kiss quickly growing in passion. Alex gently pushed on Maggie and they both lay down on their sides, the kiss never breaking. Maggie draped her hand over Alex's side, and lightly rubbed her back, the kissing continuing. Alex's hand went under Maggie's t-shirt, and caressed her bare stomach. Maggie felt Alex's hand moving slowly up her stomach, before stopping at her breast. Alex pulled back from the kiss, her breathing heavier.

"Alex, it's okay," Maggie assured her. "If you want too, you can touch," Maggie rubbed Alex's cheek. "If you want too, we can stop."

Alex took a deep breath as she kissed Maggie again, Maggie feeling Alex's hand cupping her left breast before she gave it a gentle squeeze. The kiss grew deeper, and Maggie moved her hand down Alex's back and went under her shirt, lightly tracing her fingers over the small of Alex's back. Alex pulled back from the kiss once again, clearing her throat as she moved her hand out from Maggie's top. "Sorry." Alex spoke in a whisper.

"You don't have to be sorry," Maggie took her hand away also. "Like I said, we'll take this at a pace you are comfortable with." Maggie gave her a smile as she rubbed her cheek.

"Are we uhm….do we cuddle?" Alex questioned. "Like, in bed are we…are we cuddly sleepers?"

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Sometimes, yeah." Maggie told her before she lay on her back, gesturing for Alex to lay with her. Alex moved herself slightly, resting her head in the crook of Maggie's neck as she draped her arm over her, Maggie's arm wrapping around Alex.

* * *

Alex woke first. The fire was burned out, but the candles were still flickering. Alex pulled her phone from her pocket seeing it was 4.19am. "Maggie," Alex lightly shook her girlfriends shoulder. "Maggie," Alex spoke a little louder, her lips close to Maggie's ear, but Maggie wasn't shifting. Alex sat up, wincing as she rubbed her knee. Falling asleep on the floor probably wasn't the best idea when she had a bad leg. She stood up and made her way slowly over to the door, flicking the light switch but seeing they still had no power. She rubbed her knee again, it feeling all stiff before she walked back over to Maggie, bending down, wincing once again. Knowing for definite that the hard floor had done no good in helping her knee in its recovery. "Maggie." Alex tried again.

"Mmm," Maggie stirred before her eyes fluttered open. "I don't like being woken up, Danvers," Maggie yawned as she opened her eyes fully. "Did we fall asleep down here?" Maggie sat up, giving a stretch as she rubbed her neck, feeling all stiff from being on the hard floor.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "And with all those candles burning," Alex glanced around the room. "Lucky nothing happened huh?"

"Yeah," Maggie agreed as she pushed herself up to standing, Alex also pushing herself back up. "We got power yet?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But I thought we should probably go up the stairs. Actually get some sleep in a comfy bed."

"Sounds good to me." Maggie said as she started to blow the candles out, Alex giving her a hand before they walked up the stairs.

"I uh." Alex pointed to the guest room and Maggie nodded, watching Alex go into the room before she went into her bedroom. With the light from her phone she found her pyjamas and got changed into them before she slipped into the bed. She exhaled at the comfort before she closed her eyes to sleep, but opened them again when she heard a soft knock at the door. She saw Alex's outline and the light coming from her phone.

"Danvers." Maggie smiled.

"Is this okay?" Alex asked as she pulled the covers back on the bed, putting her phone down on the bedside table. Maggie nodded and Alex smiled as she slipped into the bed, shuffling over so she was close to Maggie. She lay her head back in the crook of Maggie's neck, Maggie wrapping her arm around Alex as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, both of them drifting back off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex stretched as she looked to her side, smiling as she saw Maggie lying there, still sleeping. She turned to her phone to see the time, because the digital clock wasn't back on, Alex figuring that that meant the power was still out. She sighed as saw her phone was out of battery. "Maggie," Alex shook her shoulder gently. "Maggie," Alex said again, talking a little louder, shaking her with a little more force. "Maggie."

"What did I tell you about waking me up, Danvers?" Maggie kept her eyes shut as spoke.

"This is the first time I can remember us waking up in bed together," Alex told her. "Are you going to rob that nice moment from me by not being all cheesy and cute?" Alex wondered. "I know you can do cheesy." Alex said as she brushed her hand over Maggie's forehead, moving her hair from being in her face.

"Good morning, babe." Maggie smiled as she opened her eyes, her smile growing larger as she saw Alex's beautiful face smiling down at her. Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Power is still out," Alex told her with a frown. "What time is it?"

Maggie laughed as she glanced at her watch. "Whoa it's almost 9.30."

"Well we are a couple of lazy asses aren't we," Alex quipped and Maggie laughed. "Although you are not the worst person I can think of to be curled up in bed with all morning." Alex said, biting her lip.

"All morning huh?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, it's still snowing out there," Alex gestured to the window, the blind was only half rolled down and they could see the snow was still falling. "And there is no power so…" Alex held her hands out to the side.

"We could make a snowman," Maggie grinned. "I'm sure there is plenty snow out there." Maggie noted.

"I'm offering you a morning in bed and you want to go play in the snow?" Alex questioned. "Am I that unappealing?" Alex looked down, looking a little upset.

"No," Maggie gasped. "Babe, you are so very, very appealing to me, believe me," Maggie told her. "And I want nothing more than to spend the morning in bed with you." Maggie smiled as she brought her hand up, cupping Alex's cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

"I just want to kiss and uhm…" Alex played with her hands, looking all shy. "I like kissing you."

"Good, I'm glad," Maggie told her. "I like kissing you too."

"God this is so dumb, I mean, I'm 30," Alex held her hands out to the side. "I don't know why this is so scary for me."

"It's a big step no matter how old you are," Maggie told her. "And maybe," Maggie paused as she took hold of Alex's hand, rubbing her thumb over the top. "You want to wait till it feels like the right time. You are really into me and you don't want it to be just sex. You want it to mean something." Maggie gave a little smile as Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod.

"I really do like you a lot," Alex told her. "The feelings I have for you after just a few weeks, I…" Alex felt herself getting emotional. She traced her finger over the fading mark where Maggie had her stitches on her forehead. "You are amazing, Maggie Sawyer."

"Well thank you," Maggie grinned. "You are pretty amazing yourself, Danvers." Maggie said before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen. She pushed Maggie down, the pair lying down in the bed as the kiss intensified.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were sitting in the kitchen, eating the ice-cream that was melting because the freezer wasn't on because the power was still out. "We could actually just get rid of the spoons and drink this." Maggie noted as they made a swap on the flavours, the ice-cream very much in liquid form.

"I'm just surprised there isn't more food in the freezer," Alex said. "It doesn't look like a freezer of mines."

"Because I can cook and I cook fresh food." Maggie retorted, Alex furrowing her eyebrows at Maggie before she stuck her tongue out.

"You say that but I don't recall you cooking me anything since I've lived here," Alex said. "You've been working all day and I've had to fend for myself or we've had take-out," Alex sighed. "Seems like you are just all talk."

"Okay Danvers," Maggie laughed. "Once this blizzard has passed and the power comes back on I will cook you anything your heart desires." Maggie told her.

"Well, what's my favourite thing that you make?" Alex questioned.

"As long as I cook you'll eat anything I put in front of you," Maggie teased and Alex raised her eyebrows as she slapped her arm. Maggie laughed. "Uhm, you like my moussaka, spaghetti and meatballs, chili con carne, lasagne…" Maggie told her. "Honestly, everything."

Alex took a spoonful of ice-cream. "Well I'll look forward to something. Although, you know that I do expect a full three course meal," Alex teased. "Candles, a fine wine, you know, the whole works."

"Oh really?" Maggie questioned. "I'm not trying to woo you anymore. I got you," Maggie grinned. "We don't need all that crap."

"I want a three course, candlelit dinner cooked to me by my girlfriend." Alex said, before giving Maggie a pout.

"You never used to be this demanding," Maggie muttered, trying to keep a straight face before they both broke into a laugh. "Kinda liking it though." Maggie told her, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not asking for much," Alex responded. "I just want to sample this apparent cooking talent of yours."

"Like I said, I'll cook you a meal next week," Maggie promised, as she ate some more of the ice-cream. "This last week has been a bit crazy with you moving back in and us recreating dates and everything but things will settle back into our normal routine again and you'll be sick of my cooking in no time." Maggie grinned.

"I wouldn't count on that," Alex retorted. "Anything has to be better than my cooking."

"That's true," Maggie laughed. "Unless you are cooking pancakes," Maggie told her. "You are the pancake Queen in this relationship."

"Ah well lucky for me that is the title that you strive to have in a relationship, right enough." Alex said and Maggie laughed once again.

"Oh Alex," Maggie rubbed her cheek. "You have no idea how much I love you." Maggie said before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Alex left the bathroom and walked down the hall, stopping outside of Maggie's room, biting her lip as she thought about going in. She brought her hand up to knock on the door but she shook her head and walked across the hall, going into her room. She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. She closed her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep quickly.

 _Alex saw herself standing in a box, filling with water. She could hear Maggie's voice, but she couldn't see her. "Babe, everyone here is working hard and we are going to find you." Maggie sounded worried and upset._

" _The water is rising fast, and there are things that I need to say." Alex responded._

" _No," Maggie spoke over her. "Don't start talking like this the end." Maggie's voice sounded like it was about to break._

" _I don't want it to be but in case that it is…" Alex started to talk again, but once Maggie cut her off._

" _It's not," Maggie started. "You're a badass, Danvers. And you are going to figure out a way to get yourself out of there. You're gonna hold on until I find you." Maggie's voice was trembling._

" _Maggie, listen to me, please." Alex pleaded with her._

" _No," Maggie's voice broke. "Okay, we just started this, you and me and it's not going to end. Not today, not for a long time. We just had out first Valentines Day. I wanna do more with you. I want more firsts. I wanna have a first vacation. We haven't even argued about where we are gonna go yet or how to….load the dishwasher," Maggie sounded like she was going to cry. "Or what to name our first dog. Do you want to get a dog?"_

" _Yeah, uhm….let's name her Gertrude." Alex replied._

" _See, a lifetime of firsts that we are going to do together, so you hold on, okay?" Maggie questioned. "You hold on until I get to you. You promise," Maggie squeaked. "Promise me."_

The next thing Alex saw was herself floating in the tank, the tank full of water. Alex opened her eyes as she caught her breath, gasping for air. She brought her hand up and put it onto her chest, her breathing heavy. She got out of the bed and made her way out of the room. "Maggie." Alex knocked on the door, waiting until she heard a response from Maggie before walking in.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie questioned. She wondered if Alex just wanted to cuddle or if she had remembered something and wanted to talk.

Alex pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed as Maggie sat up. "I was in a tank filling with water," Alex told her. "I couldn't see you but I heard your voice," Alex said. "I was trying to say something but you wouldn't let me. You kept cutting me off and telling me about firsts and that I had to hold on and that it wasn't the end."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as she rubbed Alex's arm. "About 18 months ago. This guy from Midvale, Rick Malverne, he took you. Said he'll kill you unless Kara released his father from prison."

"Kara?" Alex questioned.

"He knew she was Supergirl," Maggie told her. "Anyways, Kara and I got to you. It was tight but we got there."

"I held on, just like you told me too." Alex said and Maggie smiled as she nodded.

"You held on." Maggie repeated, her hand going up and rubbing her cheek.

"I don't really remember how I felt, I just…I saw me in the tank and I heard you, you sounded devastated. You were teary, you were…." Alex bowed her head. "It must have been awful for you."

"It was horrible. The time you were gone, I…." Maggie exhaled, her head shaking. "But you were okay and we had the most beautiful moment afterwards." Maggie smiled, thinking back to the special moment they shared after the drama.

"Oh yeah?" Alex questioned. "What was it?"

"Maybe you should have stayed in your dream longer," Maggie teased her. "It would have been something nice to remember."

"Maggie." Alex pouted.

"We said that we loved each other for the first time." Maggie spoke softly, a smile on her face.

"Well that would be a nice thing to remember," Alex replied, feeling a glow in her stomach as she looked at Maggie, the smile on her face growing as she was captivated by her beauty. "And you know, I might not remember saying it, but, you do get to look forward to hearing me say it for the second first time." Alex screwed her face up a little, hoping the way she worded it made sense.

"I sure do," Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought. She saw Alex leaning in and moved herself forward, meeting Alex in a kiss. "Mmm, Alex," Maggie pulled back, her forehead resting on hers for a moment. "Are you okay?" Maggie questioned, her hand going onto her cheek and rubbing it gently. "You don't want to talk through anything?" Maggie asked, knowing that it wouldn't be easy remembering you had been kidnapped.

"I don't really remember anything though," Alex shrugged. "I mean, I was in the tank of water and I…." Alex closed her eyes, trying to get the memory back to the surface. "I can see it but I...I remember thinking about you and that I…." Alex shook her head. "I just want to feel close to you," Alex told her. "Can I stay here tonight?" Maggie nodded as she lay back down in the bed, Alex lying down and resting her head in the crook of Maggie's neck. Maggie wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. "Did I really suggest that we call our dog Gertrude?" Alex mumbled from against Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie laughed. "No way we are going with that name though."

"Yeah, I eh…I don't know what I was thinking." Alex responded.

"Clearly you weren't." Maggie retorted before she placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head as they settled to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been away for a few days with my college so haven't been able to write or update.**

 **Thanks to those who are reading/following and most importantly reviewing. I love reading your reviews.**

 **Maggie's backstory is my own!**

Alex was sitting in the living room, looking through Netflix for something to watch. "Hey," Maggie shouted as she came back into the house. She walked down the hall and into the living room, still wrapped up in her winter coat, her beanie showing some fresh snow that had fallen. She had shopping bags from the store in her hands. She dropped the bags down and walked further into the room, standing in front of the fire. The power had come back on that morning, Maggie glad she could get a hot shower before going out to work. "It's freezing out there." Maggie warmed her hands in front of the fire.

"How was work?" Alex questioned, watching as Maggie took her coat off, laying it over the chair before pulling her hat off.

"Quiet," Maggie murmured as she patted down her hair. "Seems even the criminals aren't dumb enough to go out in that weather."

"Well I told you to call in sick." Alex murmured.

"One of us needs to be bringing money home," Maggie retorted as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex. "Can't both be staying at home all day doing nothing." Maggie said cheekily as she rubbed Alex's thigh.

"Believe me if I could be at work I would be," Alex sighed. "You really think I want to sit around here on my own all day?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I know you'd rather be at work. But right now, you need to do what's best for your recovery." Maggie continued to rub Alex's thigh.

"Yes, yes," Alex rolled her eyes. "And my day did just get a lot better," Alex murmured. "My hot-ass girlfriend just came home from work and I do believe she is now going to cook me a lovely candle lit dinner and let me drink wine even if I am on medication for my gammy leg and sore ribs."

"Well she sounds like a keeper." Maggie grinned.

"Oh, she is," Alex murmured as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "She is the most wonderful woman that you will ever meet," Alex said, her hand cupping Maggie's cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. "She's so sweet and kind and patient," Alex said. "And she's going to be even better if she gets into that kitchen and makes the dinner." Alex spoke with a cheeky tone.

"Really, I don't even get to chat to my gorgeous girl for 5 minutes?" Maggie questioned. "I come home from work and don't even get a moment to relax and see how your day went?"

"I watched 5 episodes of Grey's Anatomy and then three of Scandal," Alex told her. "That was my day."

"Very productive." Maggie noted.

"Not much else to do when there's like 3 feet of snow outside and I've got a gammy leg." Alex muttered.

"Kara not stopped by to visit?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "How come. Did she say she was going too or something?"

"Nah," Maggie her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had and wondered if Kara was going to tell Alex about Jeremiah. "She's your sister and she cares and, well…yeah that's all."

"Well no I've not heard from her since we had dinner at her place," Alex answered. "Maybe she is too busy with Mon-El." Alex gave a cheeky grin as she raised her eyebrows.

"They're just friends, Alex." Maggie laughed.

"Hmm…." Alex shrugged. "We'll see," Alex said. "Now c'mon, chop chop," Alex clapped her hands together as she gestured for Maggie to leave the room. "Dinner won't make itself." Alex grinned cheekily. Maggie shook her head before she stood up, and went to make a start at preparing dinner.

* * *

Maggie had made butternut squash and chilli soup for starter, and lasagne for main course. "Mmm," Alex patted her stomach as she put her knife and fork down on the plate. "How could I forget cooking this good?" Alex questioned before reaching for her wine glass and taking a drink. Maggie gave her an appreciative smile. "Like seriously," Alex questioned. "Is this just a natural talent of yours or did you pay big bucks for some culinary school?"

Maggie stifled a laugh. "My Nonna," Maggie answered, a smile appearing on her face. "Whilst most kids came home from school and had to do homework, I went home to cooking lessons because according to her, it was most important that I could cook well," Maggie said. "So, from when I was around 4, I had daily cooking time with Nonna," Maggie told her. "It was fun. She was awesome and she taught me Italian too." Maggie told her.

"You can speak Italian?" Alex widened her eyes and Maggie nodded.

"I'm a bit rusty now because I haven't spoken it in so long but it came back to me when we were in Italy," Maggie said. "But she pretty much only ever spoke to me in Italian," Maggie told her. "It drove my Dad crazy. He never bothered to learn when he started dating Mum….Mumma," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "My grandparents came over from Italy after the war," Maggie said. "My Mum and Gloria were born in the states, but they still had to learn Italian and it was important to Nonna that I could speak it, Mumma too but mostly Nonna. She uhm…" Maggie trailed off. "You know the whole stereotypical Italian Grandma? Well, that was my Nonna," Maggie laughed. "But I loved cooking with her," Alex smiled before leaning forward and taking Maggie's hand in hers, seeing she looked upset. "She died when I was 12," Maggie told her. "I was closer to her than I was to my parents," Maggie told Alex. "She doted on me. Probably because I was her only grandchild, but, you know, we were really close," Maggie exhaled. "My Nonno died before I was even born so I never met him but Nonna and I….it was special." Maggie reached for her wine and took a long drink. Alex could see Maggie didn't really want to say much more, that talking about her family was something that was painful for her.

"Well I'm sure she'd be proud of you," Alex smiled. "This food is amazing."

Maggie gave an appreciative smile before she stood up, picking up the empty plates. "Tiramisu for dessert," Maggie said as she walked over to the worktop, putting the plates up by the sink. "It's nowhere near as good as Nonna's but I try." Alex watched as Maggie dished up two portions of the dessert.

"I'm sure it's better than you think," Alex said, taking a drink of her wine as Maggie came back across to the table. "If the first two courses are anything to go by anyways," Alex smiled as she picked up her spoon. "Besides I am sure I've had this before, right?"

"Yeah," Maggie took a spoonful. "You think it's not bad." Maggie smiled up at her.

"Mmm it's better than that," Alex swallowed her mouthful. "You really have got the whole package, huh?" Alex questioned, smiling as she saw Maggie blush. "This is nice," Alex said. "Eating a meal with you and you opening up to me about your past," Alex noted. "I know that I probably know all this stuff already and it's probably boring for you but it's good for me, so, thanks." Alex gave her an appreciative smile.

"It's not boring," Maggie told her. "Being with you is never boring," Maggie smiled. "It's perfect."

"Oh c'mon," Alex scoffed. "I'm sure it's not all lovey dovey, sunshine and lollipops all the time," Alex said. "We are bound to argue."

"Oh, we can argue," Maggie widened her eyes. "We've had some good ones," Maggie laughed. "But we always get through them," Maggie told her. "Besides, it's healthy to fight in relationships right?"

"I guess so, yeah," Alex answered. "Don't really like the thought of us arguing though."

"Arguing always sucks but we seem to enjoy the making up." Maggie raised her eyebrows before drinking the last of her wine. She reached for the bottle and poured herself another glass before filling up Alex's.

"I bet we do." Alex smiled shyly before she bit her lip, looking into Maggie's captivating eyes.

Maggie met her gaze and smiled back at her. "You eh, you want seconds or?" Maggie pointed to Alex's empty bowl.

"No," Alex shook her head, breaking their gaze. "I can wash up. You want to go pick a movie?"

"You don't need to wash up," Maggie told her. "That's what the dishwasher is for," Maggie said as she stood up and picked up the bowls. "Now how to load that correctly is still a regular fight of ours." Maggie laughed as she made her way over to the dishwasher.

"Just like you thought it would be." Alex murmured as started to clear the table, Maggie continuing to laugh as started loading the dirty dishes away.

* * *

They made it half way through the movie before the kissing started. They were short, soft kisses at first but the intensity soon grew, their tongues darting around each other's mouths. Maggie wasn't sure how it happened but somehow, she had wound up straddling over Alex, the kissing growing in passion and want. Alex unbuttoned Maggie's shirt, but didn't remove it from her, her hands caressing Maggie's back. "Maggie, I…." Alex pulled away from the kiss.

"It's okay." Maggie rubbed her cheek.

"No, I…I want to take this upstairs." Maggie heard the tremble in Alex's voice. She smiled softly at her as she rubbed her cheek again. She stood up and held her hand out, Alex placing her hand in Maggie's, Maggie pulling her up to standing before leading her out of the room and up the stairs, going into their bedroom.

Maggie turned to face Alex, waiting to let her make the next move. Alex took a deep breath as she walked forward, her hands going onto Maggie's cheeks as she kissed her, the kiss quickly growing in passion. Alex let her hands fall, and they took hold of Maggie's shirt, taking it from her body. Maggie removed Alex's t-shirt, the kiss only breaking enough to get it over her head. Their jeans and socks quickly followed, the kisses hungry and passionate, hardly breaking as their hands wandered over each other's bodies as they made their way over to the bed.

" _Marry me, Alex Danvers. I want you to marry me." Alex felt her stomach jump, her heart beating faster. She smiled as she turned to face Maggie, who was looking so lovingly at her._

Alex pulled back from the kiss as Maggie pushed her down on the bed. Maggie gave her a soft smile as she rubbed her cheek. "Do you want to stop?" Alex pushed Maggie off from on top on her and stood up, Maggie turning to face her, looking rather concerned. "Sweetie, it's okay."

"No," Alex put her hand on her chest. "You…I….forgot. How could I forget that you proposed?" Alex questioned, feeling her heart beating from inside her chest.

"You remember?" Maggie gasped, her hand also going onto her chest. Alex nodded as her breathing got heavier, her hands now waving about in front of her.

"We were in the car and you _proposed,"_ Alex widened her eyes. "I was going to answer and then that truck…..we got hit." Alex's breathing was getting faster and faster.

"Al baby, breathe." Maggie stepped over to her and rubbed her arms. Alex watched Maggie, using her breathing to regulate her own.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Alex questioned, she felt awful for Maggie. She felt it must have been hard enough for her already, never mind knowing that you'd proposed and your girlfriend had had no recollection.

"I…." Maggie paused. "I didn't want to make you feel bad. This must be so hard for you. So frustrating and confusing, and well, it would be hard enough learning you have amnesia then you find out you were gay and had a girlfriend and it was a lot for you to handle already. I know maybe I shouldn't have kept it from you because you want to remember and you want to be told things but it just seemed like too much at once for you to take in." Maggie spoke softly, hoping Alex wasn't about to get mad at her for not telling her.

Alex pursed her lips as she played with her hands. "Was there a ring?" Alex questioned.

"I have a ring," Maggie told her. "Do you want to see it?" Maggie wondered.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Uhm…I mean, not now or soon but in the future maybe we'll be there again," Alex said. "I mean I know that this is new - for me at least - but I really like you and this feels so right and real and…" Alex trailed off. "One day, I hope that we can be there again."

Maggie felt a smile forming on her face. "Me too."

"God, I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you," Alex told her as she rubbed her cheek, a smile on her face. "You are just…I…." Alex trailed off. "You're the best." Alex smiled. Maggie smiled back and before she could reply, she felt Alex's lips on hers.

"Well I think I've lucked out more getting you but maybe that's just something else we'll argue about," Maggie murmured, a cheeky grin on her face as she pulled back from the kiss. Alex stifled a laugh as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear, looking lovingly into her mesmerising eyes. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Maggie said, taking Alex's hand and leading her over to the bed. They slipped under the covers and lay down, Alex shuffling over so her front was pressed against Maggie's back, their legs tangling together. Alex draped her arm over Maggie's stomach, and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's shoulder before she closed her eyes to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex gave a stretch as she woke up, and turned to her side, smiling as she saw Maggie laying there, still asleep. She propped her head up with her hand and reached her other hand over, gently tracing a scar she'd spotted between Maggie's right breast and collar bone. "Cyborg Superman shot me with his laser eye." Maggie murmured, still half asleep.

"The bastard." Alex muttered.

Maggie scoffed. "Made me realise life was short though and that I should tell you how I feel and we got together, so in a way I guess it was a good thing." Maggie kept her eyes shut as she spoke.

"Well yeah if it got you to be with me." Alex smiled as she continued to trace over the scar.

"Such a prominent scar though because of your dodgy stitching skills." Maggie smirked.

"Hey," Alex slapped her chest. "I'm good at that and it's not that prominent."

"I know," Maggie yawned. "What time is it?"

Alex glanced around at the bedside table, looking to the clock. "Almost 6." Alex answered. Maggie groaned as she turned around, cuddling herself into Alex.

"Why are you always such an early riser?" Maggie's voice was mumbled as her face was against Alex's chest.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged as she wrapped her arm over Maggie, letting it rest on the small of her back. "I could try and get some more sleep or we could pick up where we left off last night…" Alex trailed off as she slid her hand under Maggie's boy shorts and cupped her bum cheek.

Maggie grinned as she looked up to Alex and finally opened her eyes. "That would be something worth waking up for." Maggie raised her eyebrows and met Alex in a kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she felt Maggie's hand wandering down her stomach, stopping at the rim of her boy shorts.

"Please, Maggie." Alex mumbled before smacking her lips against hers again. Maggie took this as permission and she removed the boy shorts as much as she could before she had to break the kiss. She moved herself down the bed and slowly brought Alex's boy shorts all the way down her legs, pulling them off. She took her own off as well, seeing Alex suddenly looked a little shy. She crawled back up and straddled over Alex, smiling down at her, trying to make her feel comfortable. She gently stroked her cheek, before looking down to Alex's chest.

"Bras?" Maggie questioned. Alex didn't answer with words, but she arched her back slightly, Maggie taking this as permission. She reached her hands under and unhooked Alex's bra throwing it across the room before taking her own off. She saw Alex staring at her for a moment, or more accurately, at her breasts before she looked away, shyly, her face reddening. "Al babe, you don't have to be embarrassed. You can look at me. And you are beautiful, everything about you, I love," Maggie told her. Alex looked back around to her, a smile forming on her face. "Just…relax." Maggie said, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Alex walked into the bathroom and over to Maggie, wrapping her arms around her from behind as she placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. Maggie smiled as she turned herself around, Alex's hands sliding so they were around her waist as Maggie wrapped hers around Alex's neck. She looked deep into her hazel eyes, captivated by her beauty. "Good morning." Maggie grinned softly. After they'd had sex, they'd both fallen asleep again, their bodies all tangled. For a change, Maggie had woken first and had gone down to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

"I woke up and you were gone." Alex murmured.

"You looked so peaceful so I thought I'd let you sleep." Maggie told her.

"Well, I'm awake now," Alex raised her eyebrows before placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "And uh….I would like it if you came back to bed," Alex spoke suggestively as her had went down and squeezed Maggie's bum cheek. Maggie smiled softly as she tucked Alex's hair behind her ear. "Unless you didn't….was it not good for you?" Alex questioned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Maggie answered. "God no, Alex it was…" Maggie trailed off, her eyes widening. "Could you not tell how much I enjoyed it by that epic orgasm you gave me?" Maggie asked, Alex going all red in the face as she broke eye contact. "Al, it was perfect." Maggie told her with a smile.

Alex smiled at Maggie's words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "Now instead of going back to bed, how about you join me in the shower?"

"That doesn't sound like the worst idea." Alex murmured before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"I am known to have good ideas." Maggie grinned before she stepped back, taking Alex by the hand and leading her over to the shower.

* * *

Alex met Kara at Noonan's for a late lunch. "So, I've not seen you for a few days," Alex noted. "You been too busy with Mon-El?" Alex got a cheeky grin on her face.

"I've been working actually. You know Superheroing," Kara told her. "Although I have been out with Mon-El, but we are just friends," Kara emphasised. "For now, at least."

"Ah," Alex raised her eyebrows. "So, you do like him?"

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "I just…maybe. I….he's a nice guy but when it comes to women he's a bit of a…." Kara pursed her lips. "Let's just say he'll sleep with any woman who so much as glances in his direction," Kara exhaled. "I don't want to be just another notch on his bed post. I…I want to be more than that."

"So, he's a man slut," Alex noted and Kara nodded. "Well sometimes when they meet the right person they can change."

"Maybe," Kara didn't sound so sure. "Anyways," Kara said, clearly wanting to change the subject. "How are things with you? Any more memories? How are things progressing with you and Maggie?" Alex couldn't help but get a big grin on her face. "That good huh?" Kara questioned.

"She's amazing," Alex told her sister. "Things are great and I am remembering more," Alex smiled. "It's a slow frustrating process but things with me and Maggie are great so that's all that matters."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you are getting some memories back." Kara smiled.

"Yeah me too," Alex said. "Did uhm, did you know she proposed to me?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, she told me about it," Kara told her. "I guess that's something that you have remembered?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "I just feel so awful. She was ready to commit the rest of her life to me and I…I remember I was about to say yes but then that stupid truck," Alex shook her head. "And that's been ripped from her. She didn't get a fiancée, she got woman who couldn't remember her."

"Yeah but you are still with her and you are trying and you are remembering." Kara told her.

"I…want to do something for her, something nice," Alex said. "But, I…I know that she loves bonsai trees and scotch and guns and tiramisu but I….what can I do for her?" Alex asked.

"She probably doesn't want anything," Kara told her sister. Alex sighed as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "I…just take her out for a nice meal. She loves that Mexican place that's in Victoria Square Mall, or you could go bowling, she loves bowling."

"Yeah, she told me she loves bowling," Alex replied. "I'm just not sure how well I will be able to do the bowling action. My knee still hurts sometimes."

"You could use one of those roller things that the kids use." Kara laughed. Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because that wouldn't look stupid." Alex mumbled.

Kara just laughed again. "She always likes going to the alien bar to play pool. I'm sure she'd be up for a night there." Kara said.

"We've been there a few times though," Alex told her. "It's a hangout place for us. I wanted to make it more special." Alex sighed. She hated that she didn't know what would make her girlfriend happy. What would be something that she'd enjoy.

"Oooh," Kara banged her hand off the table, causing Alex to jump in fright. "You could take her camping. She likes camping. It could be all romantic, gazing at the stars as you toast marshmallows on the fire."

"It's the middle of winter," Alex screeched. "And we are going to Mum's in a few days," Alex sighed. "Which reminds me that I still need to do Christmas shopping. You are so going to have to help me with Maggie's gift."

"We can go shopping after lunch." Kara told her sister.

Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "Ah she likes basketball, right?" Alex questioned and Kara gave a little nod. "I'm sure there's a game here tomorrow night. Maybe there will still be tickets."

"Sounds good," Kara said. "You guys have been to a lot of basketball games."

Alex gave a little smile. "Well, I have some ideas." Alex said, just as the waitress came over with their lunches. Alex thanked her as she picked up her knife and fork, ready to eat her lunch.

* * *

Maggie yawned as she walked into the house, locking the door behind her. She took her beanie and coat off, hanging them on one of the coat hooks by the door. She walked up the stairs and down to the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth and took off her make-up. Not that she wore much to work. She yawned again as she walked down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. "Oh hello." Maggie smiled as she saw Alex sitting in the bed, the side light on as she was looking through a photo album.

"Hey, is this okay?" Alex questioned.

"Of course it is," Maggie answered as she took off her t-shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning down to take her boots off. She stood back up and unbuttoned her jeans before she stopped and looked around to Alex. Sure, they'd had sex and she'd seen her naked but she wanted to make doubly sure that Alex was okay with Maggie undressing in front of her. "You don't want me to change in the bathroom, right?"

"No," Alex gave a little laugh. "If you change in the bathroom I won't be able to see you," Alex murmured. "Besides, if you did, then you'd have to come back in here just for me to take it off again, so…" Alex raised her eyebrows as she closed the photo album and put it on her bedside table. She shuffled over on her knees in the bed and pulled Maggie close to her, her hands going on her back as she pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmm," Maggie pulled back as Alex's hands moved to her front, pushing her jeans down her thighs. "You are a keen little one, aren't you?" Maggie noted, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "We've already had sex twice this morning."

Alex glanced to the clock, seeing it was 10 to midnight. "Well pretty soon it's going to be tomorrow and we've not had sex tomorrow yet," Alex murmured and Maggie laughed. "Do you not want too?" Alex asked.

"I want too." Maggie smiled as she kissed Alex. She'd missed being intimate with her, and now that Alex wanted to do it, they had almost a month of making up to do. The kissing became more passionate, tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths.

"Mmm, wait, hold that thought," Alex pulled back and leaned down, opening the top drawer of her bedside table. Maggie pulled her jeans the rest of the way down her legs, throwing them to the side, before pulling her socks off. "I uh….sit." Alex patted the bed and Maggie sat down.

"What's this?" Maggie questioned, taking the envelope from Alex's hand.

"Maybe if you open it you'd find out." Alex muttered. Maggie stifled a laugh before she opened the envelope and saw two tickets to a basketball game. National City Stallions vs the Los Angeles Lakers.

"Babe," Maggie smiled up at her. "What's this for?"

"Just because," Alex shrugged. "You've been so patient and understanding and just….I want you to know how much I appreciate you," Alex said. "So, tomorrow night we are going out for dinner and going to see a game. You like basketball, right?" Alex questioned. "There was that picture on my Facebook of us at a game and I remember you saying that we went in New York."

"Yeah, we did," Maggie answered. "We are both into basketball. Thanks baby. You didn't need too." Maggie leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"I wanted too," Alex told her. "And besides I thought we were due another date night." Alex said. The Valentines recreation date being their last one.

"Well I can't wait." Maggie smiled before putting the tickets on Alex's bedside table. "But first let's get back to what we were getting started." Maggie said as she pulled Alex into a hungry kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie and Alex were walking hand in hand in the mall. "So, where we heading?" Maggie questioned as they stepped onto the escalator, heading up to the second floor of the mall.

"A restaurant." Alex answered, deadpan.

"No way," Maggie gasped. "Like, does it have a name?"

"Of course it has a name," Alex answered. "What kind of restaurant would it be if it didn't have a name?"

Maggie shook her head. "Okay, I guess I'm waiting till I get up there." Maggie mumbled. They stepped off the escalator and turned to their left, stepping onto the next one, the restaurants being on the 3rd floor.

"Do you not like surprises, Margaret?" Alex questioned, her head tilting to the side as she spoke.

"Not really," Maggie murmured. "But since it's you, I'll forgive you," Maggie joked as she nudged into Alex before they shared a kiss. They heard someone mumbling _that's disgusting_ from behind them and turned around to see a man and woman, similar ages to them looking at them disapprovingly. Maggie glared at them before looking back to Alex who looked hurt at the comment. "Ignore it," Maggie spoke quietly as she rubbed her arm. They stepped off the escalator and walked hand in hand down the mall, in silence until they reached the restaurant. "El Torito," Maggie grinned. "Babe this is my favourite," Maggie told her. "Did you remember?" Maggie gasped. "Or was it just a lucky coincidence?"

"I wish I could say that I remembered but Kara told me that you liked it," Alex told her as they walked into the restaurant. "Reservation for Danvers." Alex said as she looked to the hostess. She looked at the computer screen before grabbing a couple of menus and walked them over to their table.

"We haven't been here in ages," Maggie said, looking around the place. "The last time we were here you got really drunk on tequila," Maggie gave a little laugh. "Like I mean really drunk. You tried to ride the bull over there," Maggie said, pointing to the big bull at the back of the restaurant. "Then you got all mad because it wasn't a mechanical one." Maggie said, still laughing.

"Shut up, I did not." Alex gasped.

"You did." Maggie laughed again. Before looking to the next table where the couple from the escalator had just been sat. _Oh great. We are next to the lesbians._ They both heard the man mutter.

"Look we are just here to have a nice meal. We are not bothering you in any way." Alex said, hurt in her tone.

The man was about to reply when his girlfriend stopped him. "Babe," Maggie shook her head. "It's not worth giving people like that the satisfaction of a reply. Just ignore his small little narrow mind."

"But I…" Alex exhaled heavily. "It's just….it's the first time I have experienced this and it's not nice." Alex figured that they'd probably faced this before but of course she couldn't remember it although this was probably something that she'd be okay with not remembering.

"I know, but you just have to rise above," Maggie told her and Alex sighed before giving a little nod. "Anyways, we better get looking at this menu. There's so much choice, it takes me forever to choose." Maggie said as she picked up the menu.

"Well you don't have forever because we have a game to catch." Alex murmured before she too looked at the menu to see what she wanted to eat.

* * *

Alex and Maggie left the sports arena, hand in hand as they walked along the sidewalk. National City had lost but they still had a great night. They decided to walk through Victoria Park on their way home, their boots crunching through the snow. There was a full moon and it made the night seem lighter because of it reflecting off the snow. "I would say this is nice but it's so friggen cold." Alex sighed. You could see her breath as she spoke.

"We will be home soon," Maggie told her. "We can get the fire going and curl up in front of it."

"Yeah we can," Alex murmured. "And at least in a few days we'll be in Midvale. It's not as cold there," Alex yawned. "But I suppose this is still nice. A romantic moonlit stroll under the stars with my girl," Alex looked down to Maggie with a grin as they stopped walking. "And there is no one else around," Alex raised her eyebrows before pulling Maggie close for a kiss. "I suppose I told you that I would sometimes look at the stars at night with my Dad," Alex said as she pulled back, Maggie nodding in response. "He was into stars," Alex told her. "He'd tell me all the different constellations," Alex said as she readjusted her beanie. "I think….I think he'd have loved you." Alex gave a weak smile as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. Maggie pursed her lips. Alex was talking about her Dad. What did she do? Should she tell her? They were having such a lovely night though and maybe selfishly on her part, she didn't want to risk that changing by telling her.

"Yeah, you've told me all about your stargazing with your Dad," Maggie told her. "We went once, to the observatory. Had a lovely date under the stars."

Alex smiled at the thought. "Maybe we can go again."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled. "Will probably have to be after Christmas now," Maggie told her. "But we can arrange it," Maggie said as she rubbed Alex's arm. "So, I don't know anything about the stars but I think that cluster over there looks like a rolling pin," Maggie said and Alex looked up to where she was pointing and laughed. "And that looks like an emu."

"A rolling pin and an emu?" Alex screwed her face up as she looked down to her girlfriend. "Seriously?"

"Well yeah it's what it looks like." Maggie scowled at her girlfriend.

"We definitely need to take you to that observatory." Alex mumbled.

"C'mon then Einstein," Maggie teased as she nudged Alex's sides. "You tell me the real names."

"Uhm….." Alex glanced up again. "Well I don't know all the names." Alex retorted.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Then don't mock me for my inventive ones." Maggie responded.

"I still think it's justifiable," Alex smirked before she pulled Maggie in for a kiss. "Mmm Maggie, I…." Alex pulled back from the kiss. "I'm really falling fast for you." Alex whispered. Maggie felt a glow in her stomach as she rubbed her hand on the back of Alex's head. She smiled up at her and replied with a kiss.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, looking to her side. Maggie was sound asleep next to her. She turned to look at the clock and saw it was 3.37am. She yawned as she got out of bed. She couldn't sleep. She walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs, putting on the light in the living room, screwing up her eyes as the brightness hit them. She walked over to the cabinet, and picked out an album. She often looked at them, hoping the pictures would jog her memory. She walked over to the couch and sat down and she opened the album up. She smiled to herself as she saw pictures of her time with Maggie. Pictures from nights out, trips away, pictures from game nights, basketball games and more. Alex smiled as she looked through the fun times they'd had together.

" _Hey," Alex marched over to the other woman. "What the hell do you think you are doing on my crime scene?"_

 _The woman looked up to her before she pushed herself up to standing. "Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same? It's like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico."_

" _Who are you?" Alex folded her arms across her chest._

 _The woman reached for her badge, displaying it to Alex. "Detective Maggie Sawyer. NCPD science division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night. Showed you mine. Show me yours."_

 _Alex held hers behind her for a moment longer and pushed the side, it changing from DEO to secret service. "Alex Danvers, secret service," Alex displayed her badge. "Look, I'm sure you mean well, Detective but this is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence." Alex spoke with attitude._

" _I'm contaminating it?" Maggie questioned. "Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same zip lock," Maggie pointed across to the man. "I thought the secret service would pay closer attention to detail."_

 _Alex looked all smug. "We have technology that makes your city PD lab look like an easy bake oven."_

" _And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the president's assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian," Maggie retorted, equally as smug. "Both species have heat vision."_

" _Thank you. We'll take it from here." Alex replied, the smugness and attitude still with her._

" _The airports within my jurisdiction." Maggie retorted._

" _Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does." Alex replied._

 _Maggie held her hands out. "See you around, Danvers." Maggie looked her up and down before she turned and walked away._

"Well that wasn't the greatest of first meetings." Alex mumbled as she rubbed her forehead. She closed her eyes as she leaned herself back on the couch, getting lost in her thoughts that obviously things got better for them, given they were in a relationship two years later and a serious one at that. She opened her eyes again and looked back down to the photo album, continuing to turn through the pages. Each one making her feel awful for not remembering the times that Maggie had clearly found special enough to print out and keep in an album but also, she was happy for these photos because she got to at least see snippets of their past, even if she couldn't remember them. She turned the page again, and her heart jumped. She took a double look at the picture, running her hand over the face. "What the…." Alex's breathing got heavier and shorter. She was looking at a picture of her and Maggie in Kara's loft, but in the middle of them was Jeremiah. Her father. Her father who had died when she was 15. How could he possibly be in a picture with her and her girlfriend. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight. _I must have imagined it._ She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and slowly made herself look down to the picture again. And there he was. Jeremiah Danvers in a picture with Alex and Maggie. Alex put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating through it. She turned the page, wondering if there were any more photos. She felt a tear escape her eye as there was a picture of Kara, Jeremiah, Eliza, and herself, all of them with huge grins on their faces. Her mouth felt all dry as she dropped the album to the floor. She didn't understand. She didn't know what was going on. It very much seemed like her father was alive, but why would no one tell her? And where had he been? How did it take what must have been at least 13 years for him to come home to them? And where was he now? So many questions were flying through Alex's mind. Her mother, her sister, Maggie, even probably J'onn, Winn and James all knew something and no-one had told her. Maggie. Maggie hadn't told her. Alex felt hurt. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself on her feet and making her way back up the stairs. She stopped outside of the bedroom and took a deep breath. She needed answers. She wanted to know what was going on and why no-one had told her. She pushed the door open and saw Maggie hadn't moved an inch since she'd left the bedroom. Alex looked to her side of the bed before she turned around and walked back out of the bedroom going into the guest bedroom and slipping under the covers, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Maggie gave a stretch as she opened her eyes, turning her head to the side to see Alex wasn't in the bed. "Of course she is already up," Maggie muttered to herself as she got out of the bed. She stretched herself out again before walking out of the room. She noticed the door to the guest room was half open which was weird, because it would always be fully closed. She walked across the hall and into the room, seeing Alex was dressed and was making the bed. "Hey, is everything okay?" Maggie sounded confused. "Did you….did you sleep in here last night?" Maggie remembered that they went to bed together but was now confused as to why Alex was in the guest room. The bed had clearly been slept in.

"I uhm…" Alex pursed her lips as she continued to make the bed and not make eye contact with Maggie. "I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning all night and didn't want to disturb you so I came through here." Alex told her, speaking monotonously as she flattened the pillow out.

"Oh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "You wouldn't have. I mean you didn't. I never heard you. I'm a pretty deep sleeper." Maggie told her.

"Okay," Alex answered as she turned around. "I'm going make some breakfast." Alex said before she disappeared out of the room. Maggie furrowed her eyebrows before she followed Alex down the stairs. She knew something was bothering her.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie questioned as she followed Alex into the kitchen.

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?" Alex replied.

"Because you are clearly not fine," Maggie told her. "I…babe, I know you. And something is wrong. What's happened? Have you remembered something?" Maggie took a step closer to her and reached out to touch her arm but Alex took a step back. She walked out of the kitchen, Maggie turning around and wondering if she should follow her, if she was supposed to follow her. Before she could make a decision, Alex appeared back in the kitchen, the photo album in her hand. She banged it down – a little louder than actually intended – on the breakfast bar. Maggie walked across, her eyes widening as she saw the picture of her and Alex with Jeremiah.

"What is this, Maggie?" Alex asked. "He's alive, isn't he? My Dad is alive?" Alex's heart started to beat faster and she felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I…" Maggie gave a little nod. "He is alive, yes."

Alex instantly felt tears forming in her eyes. "You knew," Alex banged her hand against the picture. "How could you not tell me this?" Alex seethed.

"It was hard to find the right time." Maggie looked away sheepishly.

"I was talking to you about my father last night," Alex raised her voice. "Don't you think that would have been the perfect opportunity?" Alex questioned, glaring at Maggie as she waited for a response.

"We were having such a nice night," Maggie responded. "I didn't want to ruin that."

"What, so you put getting laid before deciding to tell me that my Dad is actually alive and well?" Alex spat, clearly angry at Maggie for keeping this from her.

"No," Maggie raised her voice. "It wasn't about that. We didn't even have sex last night," Maggie retorted, throwing her hands out in front of her. "We were having a nice time and I didn't want you hurting. I didn't want to end the night badly."

"Why would this hurt me?" Alex questioned. "How could finding out that my Dad was alive possibly hurt me?" Alex looked confused. "The only thing that hurts is that you kept this from me. You didn't tell me. I trusted you, Maggie."

Maggie felt her heart sink. She'd said _trusted._ Did she not anymore? Maggie took a deep breath. "Let's just go sit down and we'll talk." Maggie told her, gesturing over to the table.

"I don't want to sit down," Alex shouted. "Why has no-one told me this? And where is he?" Alex needed answers. She needed to let Maggie explain.

"A few months after we started dating your Dad was found alive by Supergirl. Uhm," Maggie paused. "It was brought up on the computers at the DEO that Cadmus were moving something possibly dangerous and Supergirl went to check it out and she came back with your Dad." Maggie stopped talking again, letting Alex take it in.

Alex wiped her hand over her tear stained cheeks. "Cadmus? He was a prisoner?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Maybe, yeah at first but…." Maggie exhaled heavily. "Sweetie your Dad works for Cadmus. His rescue was staged…I mean, they set it up so the DEO would find him and rescue him," Maggie make quotation marks as she said rescue. "It was his mission to get into the DEO and steal records," Maggie told her. "I'm sorry but he hurt J'onn and stole a lot of information and -"

"No," Alex yelled over Maggie. "Dad wouldn't do that."

"He did," Maggie told her. "I'm sorry but he's not the same man you knew anymore. Cadmus changed him. He's the enemy."

"No," Alex shook her head as she felt more tears escape her. Maggie stepped forward and went to comfort her but Alex pulled herself away. "And what gives you the right to say that about my Dad?" Alex seethed. "You didn't know him."

"Maybe not," Maggie replied. "But I know what he did. And I knew that it would hurt you to find out and I know that you're still dealing with the amnesia and I didn't want you dealing with so much all at once." Maggie told her. She hated how hurt Alex was over this.

"Ah okay so just as long as I dealt with being gay and being in a relationship with you and remembering stuff about our life together nothing else mattered?" Alex spat.

"No, Alex, I -" Maggie tried to reply but Alex cut her off.

"You haven't tried to help me with anything else," Alex noted. "I've lost two years of my life. Not just with you but with my Mum, Kara, my work, my friends," Alex exhaled. "You don't try to help me remember any of that. It's all about you." Alex spat, angrily.

Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. "Al, that's not fair," Maggie replied. "And it's not as if you've asked. You didn't want to be told everything."

Alex scoffed. "Well I would have wanted to know this," Alex shouted. "Just because you have Daddy issues it doesn't give you the right to deny me knowing that my father is alive." Alex yelled crossly before she turned around and made an exit from the kitchen.

"Alex," Maggie chased after her, seeing she was unlocking the front door. "Al, where are you going?"

"Away from you." Alex spat, the comment hitting Maggie with a sting. Alex put her winter boots on and grabbed her coat before she opened the door.

"Alex, don't be silly. Just stay and we can talk," Maggie told her, stepping out onto the porch, gasping as the cold winter air hit her. She looked down realising she was still in her pyjamas. "Alex." Maggie shouted on her.

"Just leave me alone." Alex yelled as she was walking away from the house.

* * *

Kara put the coffee down in front of Alex before taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry," Kara started. "But in my defense, I wanted to tell you. Maggie and Eliza both told me not too."

"Mum didn't want me knowing either?" Alex sniffed back.

"She just didn't want you to get hurt," Kara said. "Not after seeing how you reacted when it happened," Kara spoke softly. "But Alex, don't be mad at Maggie. She just -"

"She's not supposed to keep things from me," Alex said. "Not this. This is something huge and I should have been told," Alex wrapped her hands around the coffee mug, welcoming the warmth that met her hands. "I'm supposed to be able to trust her. There should be no secrets."

"I get that," Kara exhaled. "But she was trying to protect you. She didn't do this to hurt you. She did it so you didn't get hurt."

"Well she still should have told me," Alex murmured. "We are trying to build a relationship again. How can I trust her if she is keeping important things from me?" Alex questioned. "She already didn't tell me about the proposal," Alex noted. "I'm not expecting her to tell me every single little detail from the last two years but something as big as this?" Alex questioned. "She knew and she didn't tell me. She let me talk about Dad last night and she knew that he was alive and she let me think he was still dead," Alex exhaled. "How can not telling me possible be good for me?"

"Because he's not the Jeremiah you remember," Kara told her. "Cadmus has changed him. They've altered his arm, they've got into his head," Kara spoke softly. "Maybe it was better for you to keep thinking he was dead because you'd hate who he is now."

"No," Alex responded. "He is my Dad and no matter what I had a right to know. She should have told me," Alex sounded angry with her. "You should have told me." Alex said, giving her sister a steely glare.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised again.

Alex shook her head. "Why, Kara? Why didn't you tell me? You said yourself you wanted too. What gives Maggie the right to tell you not too?"

"Because she…." Kara clicked her tongue. "You live with her. She's around you a lot more than I am so she knows how you are coping," Kara told her. "She didn't think you could handle it yet. It's a lot to take for anyone. Never mind someone who lost her memory. It devastated you, Alex. She was there helping you through that and maybe she didn't want to you to have to go through that again."

Alex shook her head. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised once again.

"So," Alex sniffed back. "Where is he? He's really working for the enemy?"

Kara gave a little nod. "Unfortunately," Kara answered. "We haven't heard from Cadmus in a while though. They're laying low for now."

"And you just believe that that's it?" Alex questioned. "That he is one of the bad guys?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes." Kara told her.

Alex exhaled, her head shaking slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I hate this," Alex said. "I've been trying so hard to remember Maggie that everything else has just been…." Alex trailed off. "I've lost two years of you as well."

"Nothing really much exciting to tell you there," Kara told her. "Games nights, working together, just hanging out," Kara said. "Besides, it's not as important that you remember times with me. I mean, it must suck but you know me. We've had years together. You have plenty memories of our lives together. It's okay to be focusing on Maggie."

"I like her so much," Alex said. "I know I am falling in love with her and maybe that's why this hurts. I'm supposed to be able to trust her but if she is keeping things from me then, how can I?"

"She didn't do this to hurt you," Kara assured her. "She did it because she loves you and you can trust her," Kara told her. "She would never do anything to hurt you. She was trying to protect you. Protect your feelings."

"Hmm." Alex raised her eyebrows.

Kara looked down to her phone as it beeped. She read the message before she stood to her feet. "Sorry, I've got to go," Kara had gotten a message from the DEO about an alien attack by the port. "But please don't stay mad with Maggie for too long." Kara told her as she left the loft to get to her superheroing.


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie had spent the day at work in a foul mood. She hated arguing with Alex. She hoped that when she got home, Alex would have calmed down and they would be able to work it out. She parked in their driveway before she turned the ignition off, taking a moment to compose herself before she got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Alex?" Maggie spoke softly as she entered the house, hanging her coat up on the hook before she walked down the hall. There was no reply but she could hear the TV, so she walked down to the living room, and stopped in the doorway, looking sheepish. "Alex."

"I went to see Kara," Alex told her, not looking at her as she spoke. "She confirmed that he was alive. Said she wanted to tell me but you wouldn't let her."

Maggie sighed as she walked into the room. "I said I couldn't stop her from telling you but that right now I thought you weren't ready to hear it." Maggie stood by her thoughts.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" Alex spat.

"I guess I don't have any rights," Maggie murmured. "Except for the fact that I love you. And I know you. And I can't deal with seeing you hurting," Maggie welled up as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I really was just trying to look out for you," Maggie told her. "I didn't decide not to tell you just to be a bitch."

Alex scoffed. "We are trying to rebuild our relationship," Alex exhaled. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you. I'm supposed to be able to count on you no matter what." Alex told her.

"You can," Maggie replied, walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to Alex. "Did Kara tell you that I was the one who stood by you back then?" Maggie questioned. "You would have done anything to find your Dad again," Maggie said. "So much so that J'onn ended up suspending you. Kara agreed with his assessment of you. Winn believed Jeremiah was the enemy. Eliza even believed there was no going back for Jeremiah," Maggie told her. "I was the only one who helped you find Cadmus," Maggie hit her index finger against her chest as she spoke. "I was the only one who stood by you." Maggie sounded upset as she spoke.

"Oh," Alex widened her eyes. "I….really?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "We're ride or die."

Alex gave a weak smile. "So, did we find Cadmus? What happened with my Dad?"

Maggie took deep breath. "We found them. You went to check them out and saw your Dad, you tried talking him round, he did try to help you but then Cyborg Superman stopped him and then he's been with Cadmus ever since." Maggie told her. Alex sighed as she shook her head.

"I wish you told me all this sooner." Alex told her.

"I was only doing what I thought was right," Maggie told her. "I just didn't want to see you hurting and I knew that telling you about your Dad would do that."

"But don't you think that it would have been better to tell me than for me to remember or find out how I did?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe, looking back yes I guess so but I really was just trying to protect you from the hurt." Maggie told her. She gave her a smile as she tentatively put her hand onto Alex's.

"I don't need protecting," Alex said, pulling her hand away. "You are supposed to be my girlfriend. You are supposed to tell me everything, no matter what and then help me through it. No secrets."

"I'm sorry," Maggie told her. "But you have to see where I'm coming from. Surely you can see why I didn't tell you yet?"

Alex exhaled heavily. She knew how much Maggie loved her and believed her when she said she didn't tell her for any reason other than to protect her from hurt. She pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I guess so," Alex murmured. "But Maggie, I….I know you can't tell me everything but if it's something as huge as that then I want to know," Alex told her, Maggie giving a nod of understanding. "I know I'm supposed to live normally and try to remember things on my own but I do need your help, Maggie. I can't get through this alone."

"You are not alone," Maggie told her. "And I promise that I'll tell you more."

"Just if it's something as big as my dead Dad being alive," Alex told her. "You don't need to tell me things like us going for pizza and bowling one night," Alex screwed her face up a little. "I actually like that I get to have sweet moments and dates as flashback dreams," Alex told her. "But big things…"

"Well I don't think there is anything else that big that I need to tell you but if anything does come to mind then I will let you know right away." Maggie told her.

Alex gave her a smile as she looked deep into those big, brown eyes. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. You were angry. You had a right to be." Maggie told her.

"No," Alex shook her head. "For what I said, about you having issues with your Dad. I shouldn't have said that." Alex told her, breaking eye contact.

"You only said the truth." Maggie gave a little shrug.

"It wasn't fair," Alex told her. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's forgotten about," Maggie sighed. She didn't want to think about her parents and the issues they had with her. It was easier not too. "Are we good?" Maggie asked. "I hate it when we argue."

"Yeah, the feeling kinda sucks, doesn't it?" Alex questioned and Maggie nodded in response. "But uhm…. you promise you are not going to keep big things from me?" Alex wondered.

"I promise." Maggie told her and Alex gave her a smile before they met in a kiss.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were in the bath together, Alex leaning back against the edge as Maggie was sitting between her legs, her back pressed against Alex's chest as Alex's arms were wrapped around Maggie's stomach. "You know, last night I remembered the first time we met," Alex told her, Maggie giving a smile in response. "I was a bit of a bitch was I not?"

Maggie chuckled. "You were ballsy. But, I kinda liked it."

Alex laughed. "Did we ever catch the person who tried to kill the President?" Alex questioned.

"Is that really a question?" Maggie titled her head to the side so she could look up at Alex. "Of course we did. We made a great team, you and me. Had a little help from Supergirl too," Maggie told her. "Then after that we started working on cases together and grew closer and two years later here we are in a nice relaxing bubble bath, incense and candles burning." Maggie noted.

"It's nice," Alex exhaled dreamily. "I usually hate baths but I'm loving this."

Maggie chuckled. "It's probably the naked woman lying on top of you that you are loving," Maggie said and Alex felt herself go a little red in the face. "You like having baths with me," Maggie told her, and sensing she was getting embarrassed without actually seeing her face, she spoke again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Maggie assured her. "It's nice, sharing a bath with your girl."

"Yeah it is," Alex smiled as she kissed Maggie's shoulder. "Hey, I have a question." Alex said.

"Mmm." Maggie wondered what she was going to ask.

"How come we've not got a puppy yet?" Alex questioned. "We talked about it after my kidnapping, right? And you said that was like….18 months ago?" Alex screwed her face up a little.

"Uhm…I dunno," Maggie shrugged. "I think because we'd only been together around 6 months when it was first brought up and I guess we thought maybe it was too soon to be getting a pet together," Maggie told her. "Then I think, life just got in the way. We've both been so busy at work and spending 6 weeks in Europe," Maggie gave a little laugh. "Howcome?" Maggie questioned. "You ready to add to our family?"

"I think it could be nice," Alex told her. "I guess it could seem a bit strange because for me we've only been dating for almost a month but we do have a history, we have two years that I just can't recall," Alex exhaled. "And nothing has ever felt as right before than being with you," Alex said. "So, yeah, why not? Let's get a puppy."

"You know what I can't believe?" Maggie questioned as she sat herself up and turned around in the bath so she was hovering herself over Alex, her hands gripped on either side of the tub to prop her up.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"That we are in the bath together all hot and naked and you are talking about getting a puppy." Maggie murmured.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Alex questioned.

"I don't want to talk." Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her hands went around Maggie's back, pulling her down closer to her.

* * *

"Babe." Alex was playing with Maggie's hair as she was cuddled into her on the couch.

"Hmm." Maggie murmured.

"You are sleeping." Alex told her.

"No," Maggie spoke sleepily. "I'm not."

"You are." Alex stifled a laugh.

"Then answer me this," Maggie yawned as she sat up and looked Alex in the eyes. "If I am sleeping, how come I can answer you?" Maggie questioned, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face.

"Good point," Alex replied. "Well, you are almost sleeping. You should go to bed. Don't you have work early tomorrow morning?"

"I do," Maggie nodded. "But it is my last shift then we get to have a few days in Midvale." Maggie smiled. Maggie always got Christmas off but to make up for it, she had to work New Years.

"I cannot wait," Alex said. "Never get snow in Midvale." Alex liked a little amount of snow but the dumping they'd recently had in National City was more than enough and Alex couldn't wait to get away from it, even if it was only for a few days.

"You think it's bad here?" Maggie laughed. "Try spending a winter in Blue Springs."

Alex looked down to Maggie. "Maybe we should," Alex shrugged. "Spend time with your family."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "My family equals my Aunt and I'm pretty sure she is spending Christmas with my parents again." Maggie sighed sadly.

"Don't you ever want to talk to them?" Alex questioned. "I know it's different because I thought my Dad was dead but I missed him so much and would have done anything to be able to see him again. And with my Mum, as much as she annoys me and is hard on me, she's my mother. I'd never want to not see her."

"It's not like it's my choice," Maggie spoke quietly. "They don't want to talk to me. They've shut me out of their lives."

"But have you ever tried to reach out to them?" Alex questioned.

"Not recently," Maggie answered. "Maybe 7, 8 years ago now, I wrote them a letter," Maggie admitted. "But uhm….they didn't reply and since then, I've came to realise that they are not worth it. If they can't accept me for who I am then I don't need them in my life," Maggie told her. "I have all I want right here in front of me," Maggie smiled as she cupped Alex's cheek with her hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "I love you, Alex Danvers." Maggie murmured before she placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

" _I love you, Alex Danvers."_

Alex got an image of herself in a bed, in the DEO building.

" _You okay?" Alex questioned as Maggie walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the side of it._

" _Am I okay?" Maggie questioned. "Are you kidding?" Maggie took hold of Alex's hands. "That was really clever with the whole navy seal thing with your pants. What was that?" Maggie laughed._

" _I knew I just had to buy a couple of seconds. I knew you were coming," Alex said, Maggie smiling as she nodded. "You didn't let me finish before, but I eh…I just really have to say it now." Alex said as she sat up in the bed._

" _Oh, careful." Maggie sounded concerned for her as she supported her up._

" _It's okay," Alex murmured before taking a deep breath. "Those firsts that you talked about? I want to have them all with you. I never want to stop having firsts with you," Alex told her, Maggie looking like she was about to cry. "I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke._

" _I love you, Alex Danvers." Maggie replied, a huge grin on her face._

" _Yeah?" Alex searched for reassurance._

" _Yeah." Maggie nodded before they met in a kiss._

Alex got a huge grin on her face. "What is it?" Maggie questioned. She saw the look on Alex's face, she saw how she wasn't talking. She thought that perhaps another memory had occurred.

"I uhm," Alex smiled. "I said it first. I said I love you first."

"You did." Maggie smiled, feeling a glow in her stomach as Alex remember what was a very special moment for them.

"This must be so real," Alex felt herself welling up. "I uhm…I've never told anyone I love them before," Alex said. She wasn't sure if Maggie knew this already or not but was telling her anyway. "I'd never been with anyone long enough to properly feel love, I…." Alex took a deep breath. "I mean relationship wise. My family of course I love, but this kind of love," Alex gestured her hand between herself and Maggie a few times. "I…" Alex exhaled. "I feel so strongly about you after just a month," Alex told her. "We have something really special, don't we?"

Maggie smiled as she nodded her head. "We do." Maggie told her. She knew that old feelings were definitely resurfacing and she felt a little glow in the pit of her stomach at the thought that pretty soon, Alex was going to say those three little words to her again.

"I can't wait for our lifetime of firsts," Alex said before she leaned in placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "Do you want to go up to bed?" Alex questioned.

"I'm pretty tired, but I don't think you are." Maggie responded.

"Well I wasn't planning on sleeping right away," Alex told her as she reached for the remote and switched the TV off, standing to her feet. "But if you are too tired."

"Hmm, I think I could be persuaded." Maggie mumbled as she stood up and took Alex's hand, leading her out of the living room. Maggie let out an involuntary squeal as Alex slapped her ass as they made their way up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena were on their way to Midvale for Christmas. After finding out that Lena would be spending Christmas alone, Kara invited her to spend the holidays with them. Lena of course not having the best relationship with her mother, so she took her friend up on the offer. "I hope you like Christmas," Alex said as she turned around and looked to Lena. They'd hired a car from the airport to make the 40-minute drive to Eliza's house. Maggie was driving and Alex was sitting in the front passenger's seat, Kara and Lena in the back. "Because you are probably about to walk into Santa's grotto." Alex murmured and Lena laughed.

"Don't listen to scrooge," Maggie said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Eliza's house is tastefully decorated."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You like wearing matching pyjamas?" Alex questioned.

Lena looked to Kara, a confused look on her face. "Eliza buys everyone matching pyjamas at Christmas," Kara told her. "Last years were cute though. They had little gingerbread men on them," Kara said. "And we had those nightcap things too," Kara laughed and Lena looked a little confused. "You know the hats people wear in bed. They had big green pompoms on the end."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "I'm glad I don't remember that." Alex murmured.

"Ah you looked sexy in that nightcap babe," Maggie told her. Alex looked around to her and Maggie glanced at her raising her eyebrows before she looked back to the road. "I can't wait to see what she's got us all this year."

"Hopefully she has forgotten." Alex mumbled.

"She won't forget." Kara laughed.

"It's hard to believe you hate Christmas if your Mum loves it so much," Lena said. "You think that would brush off on you."

"Has your Mum brushed off on you?" Alex questioned, looking back around to Lena.

"Fair point." Lena murmured.

"And I don't hate Christmas," Alex retorted. "I like it like a normal person," Alex exhaled. "Mum, Kara and the little happy elf over here," Alex said, gesturing to Maggie, "They still like it like they are 6."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lena said. "Besides, when you two have kids you are going to have to make a big deal over Christmas." Lena told her.

"Oh Rao, could you imagine Eliza at Christmas with grandkids?" Kara questioned.

"Well you better get a move on and find a boyfriend then." Alex said.

"What why?" Kara questioned. "You're older. You and Maggie can provide the first grandchild or two."

Alex pursed her lips. "Maggie and I aren't really sure we are going down the whole lets have kids route." Alex said and Kara widened her eyes.

"What?" Kara shrieked. "You have to have kids."

"Why?" Alex questioned. "Because we are women? Not every woman wants a child, Kara."

"Yeah, but….I wanna be an fun aunt." Kara pouted.

"We've not ruled them out completely," Maggie chimed in. "But at this precise moment they are not high up on our future plans list," Maggie said, indicating to the right as she stopped at the junction. "And anyways as far as Alex is aware we've only been dating a month so this talk is highly premature."

"We are going to get a puppy," Alex told her sister. "You can be an Aunt to her."

"Ooh ooh ooh," Kara clapped her hands together, most excitedly. "What kind?"

"We don't know yet." Alex shrugged.

"Ooh get a little cute fluffy one," Kara smiled dreamily and Lena laughed at her friend's over excitement at her sister getting a dog. "And call her Bella," Kara shrieked. "It's fits nice with Maggie's Italian heritage."

"We'll see," Alex laughed at her sister's excitement of them getting a puppy. "Maggie had a Labrador when she was growing up so she might prefer a bigger dog."

Maggie smiled as she quickly glanced around at her girlfriend. She hadn't told Alex that. At least, not since the accident. She knew she'd had a dog but she'd never specified which kind which means Alex just remembered it. "You know, I didn't tell you that," Maggie murmured. "Not since the accident anyways."

Alex smiled at her apparent memory. "Seriously?" Alex questioned and Maggie nodded. "So, you didn't tell me that you had a black lab called Duke and that you'd walk him to the river and skim stones and he'd always jump in and chase after them?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I mean, I told you at one point but not since the accident."

"Well I guess it just came back to me," Alex smiled. "It's weird though that all my memories from the last two years have just been about you." Alex noted.

"Well, not really," Lena chimed in. "She's your girlfriend. You've had a close, intimate relationship with her for the last two years. It makes sense that you subconsciously want to remember all you can about her."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex murmured, looking to Maggie with a smile. Maggie smiled back at her before keeping her attention to the road, almost arriving at Eliza's house.

* * *

Eliza eventually let go of grip she had on her eldest daughter, allowing her to walk the rest of the way into the house. Of course she'd hadn't seen her since about a week after the accident although she did call her every day. "How are you doing?" Eliza put her hands onto Alex's back as if she was supporting her in her walking so she didn't fall.

"I'm okay Mum," Alex tried to shrug her away but Eliza kept her hands in place as she followed Alex down to the living room. "And my knee is recovering well," Alex told her. "In fact, after Christmas they are going to take the brace off and put something smaller on to support it for a couple more weeks then they reckon I'll be fine without."

"Oh well that's good," Eliza smiled before she glanced to Maggie who had followed them in. "And how are you darling?" Eliza questioned as she pulled Maggie into a hug.

"I'm good." Maggie gave her a smile as they pulled back from the hug.

"And you must be Lena." Eliza smiled as she looked to Kara's friend. Lena held her hand out to shake Eliza's hand but Eliza pulled her into a hug.

"Oh…hi," Lena said from the embrace. "Thank you for having me here."

"Any friend of Kara's is always welcome," Eliza told her. "Kara sweetie, why don't you take Lena down to the lounge room," Eliza said as she looked to Kara. "I've made up the sofa bed in there for her."

"There are two living rooms?" Lena said as she followed Kara, taking her small case with her.

"One used to be a games room…." Kara voice became inaudible as she and Lena walked out of the room and down the hall, out of sight.

"Sit down sweetie," Eliza said as she rubbed Alex's arm. "Rest that leg."

Alex looked to Maggie and rolled her eyes. "I'm okay, Mum." Alex said but she took a seat anyways. Maggie sat down next to her.

"I'll go get you girls a coffee." Eliza said before she disappeared out of the living room.

"She is going to drive me crazy." Alex gave an exasperated sigh as she rested her head back against the back of the couch.

Maggie chuckled. "She cares," Maggie told her. "And it'll only be for a few days then we are going home," Maggie said, resting her hand on Alex's thigh. "But first we get to have an Eliza Danvers Christmas." Maggie grinned.

"You really do love Christmas, huh?" Alex laughed.

"It was just always an important holiday in my house as I grew up," Maggie told her. "I was brought up catholic so Christmas really meant something," Maggie exhaled. "I kinda lost my faith after my Dad told me I was a sinner and was going to hell," Maggie pursed her lips and she shook her head. "But my love for Christmas has never faded."

"Well no pressure on me to make this a nice one for you huh?" Alex murmured. "For me this is going to be the first Christmas we spend together that I will remember."

"So, then the pressure is on me, no?" Maggie questioned. "I'm the one all mad on Christmas. I've got the pressure on me to make it a great one." Maggie said.

"Well I guess," Alex replied. "Although as long as I am with you I couldn't care what we are doing." Alex mumbled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Eliza, Kara and Lena had gone to a carol singing event that was on in town. Alex used the excuse that her leg hurt so she didn't have to go. Truthfully, she just wanted some alone time with Maggie. Not that they were ever short of that as she spent the majority of her time these days with Maggie but she wanted some time with her girlfriend all the same. They were in the kitchen making cookies. Or at least, Maggie was making cookies and Alex was drinking the eggnog that she'd just made. "Mmm I think this needs more scotch." Alex said as she handed her glass to Maggie, gesturing for her to taste it. Maggie took a drink before she coughed.

"Really, it doesn't." Maggie put her hand on her chest as she handed the drink back to Alex.

"And I thought you said you could handle your drink," Alex murmured before taking a drink of the eggnog. Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend as she poured some chocolate chips into the cookie mixture and began stirring them in. "Don't mind if I do." Alex said cheekily grabbing a bit of the dough in her hand.

"Hey, no." Maggie batted Alex's hand with the wooden spoon.

"Hey, what was that for?" Alex pouted as she shook her hand out in front of her, the spoon hitting her hard.

"You have to wait till they are cooked," Maggie told her. "Or do you want me to start yelling at you in Italian?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Are you an angry chef Miss Sawyer?"

"It's my kitchen." Maggie answered.

"Actually, it's my Mum's," Alex retorted. "So, technically it's more my kitchen than yours. So, if I want to steal cookie dough then I think I am perfectly entitled." Alex smirked before taking another piece from the bowl. Maggie glared at her, seriously looking unimpressed.

"No," Maggie sighed. "No stealing the mixture." Maggie sounded mad.

"Aww baby," Alex laughed as she put her eggnog down on the worktop and stepped to the side, wrapping her arms around Maggie from behind. She moved her hair to the side before she kissed her neck. "I'm only stealing a little bit of cookie dough. Didn't you ever steal cookie dough when you were cooking with your Nonna?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "And she slapped my hand with wooden spoon."

Alex laughed. "Well hurry up and get them in the oven then," Alex told her. "We need the cookies to eat with the eggnog for the movie," Alex pulled herself back from Maggie and picked up her class, finishing it down in one gulp. "And I'm getting through this." Alex said before pouring herself another glass.

"You know you are still not supposed to be drinking." Maggie told her.

"Ah please, I don't need the painkillers anymore. My ribs are fine." Alex screwed her face up before taking a drink.

"How about your knee?" Maggie questioned.

"If I don't move it for long periods it stiffens and gets sore but it's not like so painful that I need to take medication," Alex watched Maggie as she started putting small balls of the cookie mixture onto the baking tray, flattening them down slightly. "So, I get to drink again." Alex grinned before taking another mouthful of the eggnog.

"You going to share that eggnog or are you the only one getting to drink it?" Maggie pointed to the rather large jug that Alex had filled with the drink.

"I suppose I'll share with you." Alex mumbled as she reached across to the cupboard and took out another glass, pouring her girlfriend a drink.

Maggie put the baking tray in the oven and looked back up to see her girlfriend staring at the bowl that the mixture had been in, knowing Alex was desperate to scrape off any mixture left. "Go on then." Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex cheered as she scooped her finger around the edge of the bowl before bringing it to her mouth. Maggie set 10 minutes on the timer so they knew when the cookies were ready. Alex scooped her finger around the bowl again before gesturing to Maggie.

"You want some?" Alex questioned. Maggie shrugged and nodded at the same time, taking a step closer to Alex. Alex brought her finger up as Maggie opened her mouth a little but then Alex spread it across Maggie's cheek instead.

"Hey." Maggie slapped Alex's side as she gave a girlish giggle.

"I'll help you with that." Alex raised her eyebrows before she licked the mixture from Maggie's cheek, before kissing down her jawline and finding her lips. Her hands cupped Maggie's bum cheeks as she pulled her into her, their bodies pressing together as Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

* * *

Just as the movie they were watching finished, Kara, Lena and Eliza returned back to the house. They'd drank more eggnog and ate more cookies as they played charades, pictionary and then articulate before Eliza called it a night and went to bed. Alex was sitting with her back leaning against the arm of the couch, her legs hanging over Maggie as she was sat close to her. Lena and Kara were sitting on the arm chairs. They'd all just got a fresh glass of eggnog and Lena had suggested that they played Never Have I Ever. "Two things though," Alex held her index finger out, already feeling a little fuzzy. "Number 1," Alex pointed to Kara. "She's not going to get drunk no matter how much we make her drink, unless we have some of that stuff from the alien bar that gets her wasted after a mouthful," Alex said. Kara shook her head, letting her sister know they didn't have anything like that with them. Alex furrowed her eyebrows before looking back to Maggie. "And you…I," Alex pointed to herself. "I don't remember the last two years of my life so you are probably going to just tell me I've done everything so I can drink, drink, drink," Alex held her hands out to the side, the eggnog spilling slightly and falling onto her jeans. "Ooops." Alex wiped it with her hand.

"You have hand enough to drink," Maggie told her. "I will not encourage you to drink any more, believe me."

Alex scowled at her before looking to Lena. "Okay, Luthor," Alex took a moment but she focused herself on Lena. "You start."

"Hmm," Lena took a moment to think of something. "Never have I ever….gone skinny dipping." Lena said. Alex knew she hadn't done it before she was with Maggie but there was a high chance she'd done it with Maggie. She glanced to Maggie who was already taking a drink. Maggie gave a little nod and Alex took a drink, as did Lena but Kara didn't.

Lena looked to Kara, suggesting it was her turn to go next. "Uhm," Kara pursed her lips. "Never have I ever kissed another girl." Kara said, not taking a drink.

"Ah that one is not fair," Alex raised her voice. "There are two lesbians in this room, Kara."

Kara shrugged. "So, you get to drink, right?" Kara questioned. "I didn't think you'd mind." Kara said and Maggie laughed at Alex before she took a drink, Alex doing the same. Lena cleared her throat before she too took a drink. Kara noticed her friend taking a drink and widened her eyes.

"Oh, seriously Kara, most people experiment," Lena said before feeling all eyes on her. "I was 18. I was in college. She was my roommate. We had a few make-out sessions. No biggie." Lena shrugged.

"Okay," Alex rubbed the side of her head. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Alex said, a cheeky glint in her eye. Kara didn't drink. Lena didn't drink. Alex looked to Maggie who was taking a drink. Alex tilted her head to the side and gave Maggie a 'have I?' look but Maggie shook her head.

Maggie desperately tried to think of a something to say before Alex or anyone else could question her about her threesome. "Never have I ever had a one-night stand." Maggie said, before thinking it was a stupid thing to say because she had to take a drink herself. Maggie looked around the room, seeing that Lena was also taking a drink but the Danvers sisters did not.

"Well," Alex took her legs from being over Maggie and span herself to sitting up on the couch, Maggie grabbing hold of Alex to steady her. "I think we are fast establishing the slutty one," Alex said as she gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin. "And Luthor over there is a lot of fun and Kara is boring."

"Hey," Kara shrieked. "I'm not boring. I'm a friggen alien. I'm friggen Supergirl," Kara hit her chest. "I could freeze blast all of you right now," Kara argued. "That's not boring."

Everyone laughed at Kara. "Lena, your go again." Alex said, using this to find out more about the more intimate past of her girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26

Maggie walked into Alex's bedroom, a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to her girlfriend. Alex looked down to it, her eyebrows furrowing. "That's not eggnog."

"No, it's water," Maggie answered. "You should drink it."

"I'm not drunk." Alex told her, her eyes not focusing on her.

"Well you are certainly not sober." Maggie told her.

"You are the one who is swaying." Alex said as she was moving back and forth ever so slightly.

"That's you who is moving, babe," Maggie put her hand on Alex's arm, steading her still. "Here look," Maggie took the glass back in her hand and took a drink. "Now you." Maggie said handing the glass back to Alex. Alex frowned before she drank the glass down in one.

"That was nice, can I get more?" Alex questioned as she handed the glass back to Maggie. Maggie gave a little nod as she took the glass in her hand and left the room. Alex rubbed her face as she turned around before she looked down to herself and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off of her body. She sat down the bed and pulled her socks off before she lifted her t-shirt over her head. "It's only a single bed," Alex mumbled as she hit her hands off the bed covers. "That's okay….Maggie is only teeny tiny," Alex stood herself back up and walked over to their suitcase. She took a while but she located the zip and opened it up, lifting out their pyjamas. She threw them onto the floor but kept the red checked bottoms in her hands. She stood up as she pulled them on, just as Maggie walked back into the room.

"Aww babe," Maggie couldn't help but laugh. The red checked bottoms came up passed Alex's ankles. "They are my bottoms. Yours are the blue ones." Alex looked down and started to laugh.

"You're a short ass." Alex giggled as Maggie handed her the glass of water.

"Yes, yes," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Sip on that." Maggie told her. After they'd finished their glasses of eggnog, the shots of scotch came into play. And while Maggie had also had her fair share and was feeling tipsy herself, it was like a switch just flicked in her and she became sober enough to care for her drunk girlfriend. Alex took small sips of the water as Maggie knelt down in front of her and pulled the bottoms down. She lifted Alex's feet one by one and pulled the bottoms away.

"Are you going to take advantage of me, Sawyer?" Alex questioned. Maggie shook her head as she picked up Alex's pyjama bottoms and lifted her feet in one by one before pulling them up her body. "You should be undressing me." Alex frowned as Maggie stood up, her hands on Alex's waist.

"Not tonight," Maggie shook her head as she took the glass of water from Alex and sat it on the bedside table. She stood herself back in front of Alex before she unhooked her bra and took it from her body. She reached down and picked up Alex's sleep t-shirt and helped her put it on. "In to bed." Maggie told her, pointing to the bed. Alex pouted sadly before walking across and flinging back the covers, getting in and lying up against the back wall, patting the space she'd left for Maggie to join her. Maggie got changed into her pyjamas before she switched off the bedroom light. She walked across to the bed and got in next to Alex.

"Well we are going to have to spoon," Alex said, pushing herself against Maggie, their legs tangling together as she draped an arm over her stomach. "Even if you are teeny tiny it's tight with the both of us in here." Alex murmured.

"Hmm," Maggie relaxed, content in Alex's arm. "Goodnight, Danvers."

"Goodnight my little happy elf." Alex said as she kissed Maggie's cheek before they both settled to sleep.

* * *

Alex woke first, like usual. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her head as she felt a little worse for wear. She looked to Maggie who was still sound asleep. She pushed herself up and carefully crawled over to the end of the bed. She didn't want to disturb Maggie by passing over her. She got out of the bed and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The smell of Eliza's cooking hit her before she entered the room. She put her hand onto her chest as she gagged, the smell making her feel sick. "Morning darling," Eliza spoke cheerily. Alex groaned as she walked over to the drawer and fished through it until she found what she was looking for. She got herself a glass of water and put the two tablets in, letting them fizz up before taking a large mouthful. "You alright?"

"Just over did it with the drink last night," Alex murmured as she took a seat at the table, holding her head in her hands. "First time I've really drank in like a month, so I think I just went a little crazy."

Eliza raised her eyebrows. "Well a good breakfast might do you good." Eliza was making bacon, sausages, pancakes, toast, scrambled egg, fried egg and if requested, and possibly by Alex it would be as it was her favourite, poached egg.

Alex shook her head as she looked up to her mother, her hand covering her mouth. "I think I just need some dry toast," Alex spoke quietly before she took a drink. "And a strong coffee," Eliza gave her daughter a glance. The kind that said, 'you have to eat' before she walked over to the coffee machine and put in a pod to make her a coffee. Alex took a deep breath before looking across the room to her mother. "I found out about Dad." Alex said, Eliza widening her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Eliza immediately felt the need to apologise.

Alex gave a little shrug as she took another drink of her water. "Has everyone just given up on him?" Alex questioned. Eliza looked to her daughter, her eyes all wide and sad looking. She exhaled as she walked over to the table and sat down next to Alex.

"Right now, I…." Eliza looked away from her daughter's heartbroken gaze. "I'm always going to love your father. We were together since high school. We have so many wonderful memories. He gave me you," Eliza put her hand onto Alex's cheek, rubbing it gently as she looked her in the eye again. "My sweet Alexandra," Eliza smiled lovingly at her daughter. "But right now, the betrayal hurts too much," Eliza told her. "Even if he did change, step away from Cadmus, the things he's already done are hard to forgive."

Alex pursed her lips. "I still believe in him."

"You've never stopped," Eliza told her. "And I pray that one day your father can be found again and come back, for you," Eliza said, continuing to rub her cheek. "You have no idea how much I want that for you."

Alex gave her mother a weak smile as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Eliza wiped her thumbs just underneath, removing the tears before they could make an exit. Alex was about to reply when Lena walked into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry, I can leave." Lena felt like she'd just walked in on something so would leave if needed.

"No, it's okay," Alex sniffed back. "Come have some breakfast," Alex told her. "Mum is making her usual Christmas Eve breakfast feast." Alex said as Eliza stood up.

"Yeah, it all smells amazing." Lena said as she walked over to the table and picked up the jug of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"I'll go get the sleepyheads." Alex said, giving her mother a weak smile before she left the room and walked back up the stairs, going into her bedroom, seeing Maggie was looking like she was considering getting out of bed.

Maggie was mid-stretch when she saw Alex's face. She knew she was upset about something. "Baby, you okay?" Maggie shot out of the bed as quickly as she could and walked over to Alex. Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, resting her head down on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie held her as she didn't respond, but she did hold onto her tightly, Maggie just giving Alex the hug that she was clearly seeking.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room. They'd just watched It's a Wonderful Life and were drinking eggnog and eating gingerbread men, Alex and Maggie having been in the kitchen again, Alex making the former and Maggie the latter. They'd had a lazy day, talking about Christmases of their childhood and staying cosy by the fire. It wasn't as cold in Midvale as it was in National City but it was still winter and cold. Eliza glanced down to her watch. "Okay, time for the first presents of Christmas." Eliza said, rising to her feet.

"Oh, it's pyjama time," Kara rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Wonder what she is going to have us all in this year," Kara laughed. "Oh goodness, do you remember that year that we were all had reindeer onesies?" Kara questioned, the laugh still there. "She had us wear antler hairbands and Jeremiah had to wear that big red nose," Kara said, looking in Alex's direction. "Now Jeremiah really did love the whole matching pyjama thing." Kara chucked again.

"Yeah, I remember," Alex murmured, feeling Maggie's hand rubbing her back at the mention of Jeremiah. "Did you have any Christmas Eve traditions, Lena?"

"Uhm," Lena pursed her lips. "Dad would always read Lex and I 'Twas The Night Before Christmas'," Lena gave a little shrug. "We'd always leave out a carrot, a cookie and a whisky," Lena laughed. "But nothing too special."

"What about you?" Alex turned her head to look at Maggie. "Nonna and I baked Christmas cookies, we'd put the baby Jesus in the Nativity scene and go to midnight Mass." Maggie murmured.

"And we wore silly pyjamas," Kara laughed. "Christmas actually means something a bit more meaningful and here we are prancing around like reindeers or Santa's or candy canes."

"It means something to you though," Maggie told her. "And that what's important. It's a tradition for your family."

"Yeah I guess so." Kara smiled.

"And one that I actually like," Maggie said. "It's fun."

"I can't wait to see what Eliza is going to make you all wear then." Lena said before taking a drink of her eggnog.

"And you," Kara told her. "She'll have bought them for you as well." Kara said, just as Eliza walked back into the room, a bag with parcels in in her hand. She checked the labels and handed them out to Kara, Lena, Maggie and Alex. They all ripped excitedly into the parcel, or at least, Maggie, Lena and Kara did. Alex just opened it casually. Alex pulled out a mostly green onesie, with detailing on the front, making them look like elfs.

"Elfs this year," Kara grinned. "Nice one."

"Are you going to be an elf too?" Lena questioned, looking to Eliza.

"No," Eliza pulled a red onesie out of the bag. "I'm Mrs Claus." Eliza said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sure, we get to look silly in elf onesies and you get a plain red one." Alex muttered.

"Shut up, scrooge," Maggie said as she pushed Alex lightly. "They're cute," Maggie said as she jumped up to standing. "C'mon, let's go get changed then we can watch another movie." Maggie said, pulling Alex to her feet as Lena and Kara got up as well, everyone going to change into their Christmas pyjamas.

* * *

Maggie and Alex went into Alex's room, everyone heading to bed for the night. "Oh, I'm excited for the morning." Maggie shrieked as she gave a little jump.

"You really are my little happy elf now aren't you?" Alex laughed, thinking Maggie looked dead cute in her elf onesie. Maggie smirked at her. "But, no, I'm looking forward to it as well." Alex gave her a smile as she cupped her hands on Maggie's bum cheeks, pulling her into her, their bodies touching as their lips met in a kiss. Alex pulled back and looked into Maggie's deep brown eyes, a rather large smile forming on her face.

"What?" Maggie questioned.

"I just….I'm so, so, happy," Alex told her, bringing her hand up and cupping Maggie's cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. "Even though it sucks not remembering a lot about you or our lives together, but, I…I'm still so happy," Alex smiled. "You are amazing, Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie felt a big smile forming on her face. "You are pretty amazing yourself, Danvers."

Alex placed another kiss on Maggie's lips, this one becoming a little more passionate as they moved closer to the bed. Alex put her hands on Maggie's waist before pulling at the onesie. "Damn onesies," Alex muttered as she pulled back from the kiss. Maggie chuckled. "Seriously," Alex moaned. "Like, how am I supposed to get easy access when you are in a onesie?"

"We uhm," Maggie pursed her lips. "We don't usually have sex in your Mum's house."

"Why?" Alex screwed her face up.

"Because you think it'll be weird," Maggie told her. "Your Mum is in the bedroom right next door and Kara is usually across the hall," Maggie said. "You said this is your childhood bedroom and you had tea parties with your teddies in this room."

"I did not have tea parties with my teddies." Alex shrieked.

"Hey, I'm just saying what you told me," Maggie shrugged as Alex rubbed the back of her head. "If you want to change your mind I'm all for it," Maggie said with raised eyebrows. "I'm simply just telling you what you'd usually think."

Alex twisted her lip as she looked at Maggie. She gave her a smile as she placed a kiss on her lips, pulling her body back into hers. Her hand wandered up and pulled at the zip on Maggie's onesie before they fell onto the bed, both of them laying on their sides as Alex's hand slipped in and ran up Maggie's stomach, cupping her breast as the kiss grew in passion, their tongues fighting for space in each other's mouths.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. "Alex, darling," Eliza said as Alex and Maggie pulled away from each other, Maggie jumping up of the bed as she zipped her onesie back up. "Oh dear I'm sorry." Eliza looked flustered as she covered her eyes before backing out of the room, pulling the door closed.

Alex looked up to Maggie, seeing her face was as red as she felt hers would be. "Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "We are not….no." Alex shook her head as she pulled the covers from underneath her and slipped under them. Maggie got back into the bed and lay down on her side, facing Alex. They both stared silently at each other for a moment before they both broke into a giggle.

"It could have been worse, right?" Maggie murmured after their giggles settled.

"Let's not even think about that," Alex widened her eyes as wrapped her arm around Maggie and started to play with her hair. "Goodnight babe." Alex mumbled as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's forehead.

"Goodnight." Maggie spoke in a whisper as she rested her hand on Alex's hip, closing her eyes to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Maggie opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Alex looking down at her, her head propped up with her hand as her elbow was on the mattress. "You watching me sleep?" Maggie murmured.

"You are just so damn beautiful it's hard not to look at you." Alex smiled as she ran her over hand over Maggie's cheek. Maggie blushed as she put her hand on the back of Alex's head and pulled her down for a kiss.

"You know, Al," Maggie had a smile on her face as she broke away from the kiss. "You never used to be this soppy," Maggie told her, a smirk on her face. "Not that I'm complaining. It's always nice to hear that someone thinks you are beautiful."

"You are," Alex told her, rubbing her cheek again, looking deep into those captivating eyes, the smile on her face growing larger. "Maggie Sawyer, I am falling in love with you," Alex said, Maggie getting a big grin on her face. Sure, it wasn't an outright 'I love you' but it was pretty damn close. "Nothing has ever felt as right in my whole life than being with you," Alex told her. Maggie smiled as she rubbed Alex's cheek before placing another kiss on her lips. "I uhm, I have something for you." Alex said as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned over Maggie, opening the top drawer of the bedside table.

"We usually do gifts downstairs all together." Maggie told her.

"I know that," Alex told her. "But I just wanted to give you this one in private," Alex said, the couple sitting up in the bed. Alex handed Maggie the box, neatly wrapped in shiny silver paper, a glittery silver bow on the top. Maggie ripped into the gift, her heart fluttering at she saw it was a box from the jewellery store. "Now if you don't like it please don't be scared to tell me," Alex told her. "I've noticed you don't really wear anything apart from your watch." Alex tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously biting her lip.

"Alex," Maggie exhaled as she opened the box, revealing a white gold necklace, with a love heart pendant, with a diamond embedded in the corner. "It's lovely." Maggie smiled as she looked up to her.

"It uhm…" Alex turned the pendant around, revealing the word _always_ engraved on the back then the initials A.D engraved in small letters underneath. "You have my heart, always." Alex told her, her hand once again going onto her cheek and rubbing it gently.

Maggie felt tears forming in her eyes. "I love you so much, Alex," Maggie said through a smile. "And I'll never take this off," Maggie said as she put the necklace on herself before leaning in and placing a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. The kiss intensified as Alex pulled Maggie down so they were lying on the bed again. "Mmm, Al…"

"She's not going to make the same mistake twice," Alex mumbled. "Just let me play for a little bit," Alex said between placing soft kisses on Maggie's neck. She unzipped Maggie's onesie and slid her hand in, gently tracing down Maggie's stomach, her hand stopping teasingly at the rim of Maggie's underwear. There was a loud knock at the door. "God dammit," Alex muttered as she pulled her hand away, zipping Maggie's onesie back up for her. "Yeah?" Alex sat up in the bed, Maggie doing the same.

"Merry Christmas." Kara shrieked as the door burst open.

"Merry Christmas, Kara." Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time.

"Let's go open presents." Kara jumped excitedly on the spot as Alex and Maggie got off the bed, Alex giving Maggie's shoulders a squeeze as they followed Kara down the stairs.

* * *

After breakfast and present opening, it was a tradition in the Danvers household to take a walk along the beach. Of course, Alex complained about this because it was cold and the sea air made it seem even colder, but it had always been. She remembered at one point when she was little, way before Kara came to live with them, she loved going to the beach. One year she even remembered her and her Dad making a tiny little sandman, given there was never any snow in Midvale so it wasn't really an option to make a snowman, but nowadays the weather seems colder and it seemed like more and more Midvale families had the idea of a Christmas Day beach walk, making it busy, which just annoyed Alex. She left the house last, making sure she locked the door before pulling her beanie further down her head, her ears feeling the cold. Lena, Kara and Eliza were walking a bit in front as she trailed behind with Maggie, the couple walking hand in hand. "Do you think they'd notice if we snuck back to the house?" Alex questioned.

"Yes," Maggie laughed. "C'mon it's just a walk Alex."

"Yeah but if we went home we'd have the place to ourselves." Alex looked down to her girlfriend as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh jeez," Maggie rolled her eyes. "You have sex on the brain right now, huh?" Maggie nudged herself against Alex slightly.

"Well I…..I'm finally enjoying sex," Alex told her shyly. "So sue me for wanting to do it a lot." Alex pursed her lips.

Maggie looked flattered. "Well, we are going home tomorrow so you won't have to wait much longer," Maggie told her. "Although it's only been a couple of days." Maggie laughed.

Alex went to reply but Eliza turned around and shouted over to them. "Are you okay? You need us to slow down? Is your leg hurting?"

"Nah it's this one," Alex gestured to her girlfriend. "She's just got little legs." Alex teased as she nudged Maggie's side.

Eliza laughed. "Well lunch is supposed to be at 3 so you might want to pick up the pace."

"We could always go home and have it ready for you for when you get back." Alex suggested.

"No, Alex," Eliza shook her head. "We always go to the beach at Christmas. We need to get our photos." Eliza told her.

Alex rolled her eyes before looking back to Maggie. "Maybe next year we can go to Australia. If we are going to go to a beach at Christmas we should at least go to one in a hot country." Alex muttered.

"You didn't complain about this last year," Maggie told her. "What's up?" Maggie questioned as they walked down the path, going onto the sand, following closely behind the others.

Alex exhaled lightly. "Just being here is reminding me of my Dad," Alex spoke quietly as she stopped walking. "It's obviously fresh in my mind and I just…I'm just not really feeling it this year." Alex murmured.

"Babe," Maggie rubbed Alex's arms. "I know how hard it's been for you to cope with all this stuff with your Dad, but for one day, for your Mum and Kara, and for me, just enjoy Christmas." Maggie told her.

Alex looked beyond Maggie to her mother. "Yeah." Alex spoke quietly.

"And we are going home tomorrow," Maggie told her. "And anything you want to talk about….if you want to look for Cadmus again….anything you want, I'm here for you," Maggie told her, rubbing her arms as she gave her a smile. "Always." Maggie added with a smile.

Alex gave her a smile before she pulled her in for a kiss. "C'mon," Alex rested her forehead against Maggie's. "We need to get our pictures taken." Alex said as she linked her arm around Maggie's and they walked down the beach to catch up with Eliza, Kara and Lena.

* * *

Kara was standing up, making gestures with her hands. They were playing charades, but it had to be Christmas themed movies. "Ahhh c'mon it's easy." Kara frowned, annoyed that no one seemed to be able to know what she was trying to say.

"No taking, Kara," Eliza instructed before taking a drink of her Gin and tonic before looking towards the door then looking to Maggie. "I might go check on Alex. She's been a while." Eliza made to stand up but Maggie put her hand on her arm, stopping her.

"I'll go," Maggie told her. "You stay here and figure out what this one is doing," Maggie chucked before she stood up and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs to find Alex. She walked passed the bathroom because she noticed the light was off, so Alex wasn't in there. She walked into the bedroom. "Al?" Maggie screwed her face up, wondering where she could be. She noticed the window was wide open so walked over and stuck her head out, seeing Alex was out on the roof. "Babe what you doing out here?" Maggie questioned.

"You know you can see the stars so much clearer here than in National City." Alex told her before she took a drink from the bottle of scotch that Maggie just spotted. Maggie climbed out of the window and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"There's a lot less lights," Maggie said as Alex handed her the bottle and she took a drink. "So, what are we looking at?" Maggie questioned, turning her head up to face the stars.

"You see that there," Alex pointed up to the sky, Maggie searching to see where she was pointing. "That's Hydra," Alex told her. Maggie screwed her face up. Sure she saw stars but she couldn't make them out into anything. "There," Alex moved Maggie's head slightly. "See that bit there, it kinda like comes around like a circle, then it goes up and down like that," Alex gestured with her hand. "Would be easier if I got Dad's telescope out but it's not where it used to be. I don't know where Mum has put it." Alex exhaled, taking the scotch from Maggie and taking another drink. Maggie rubbed Alex's back in comfort.

"Are you sure you're not the sister with X-Ray vision?" Maggie quipped. "All I see is stars."

"Well that's half the battle," Alex laughed. "There, to put it in your terms the one that looks like a snake."

Maggie really focused her eyes as she kept looking up to the stars. "Kind of, a little bit." Maggie screwed her face up.

"You can't see it," Alex nudged her shoulder. "Can you see Sextans?" Alex said, pointing her hand further up. "Or the one that looks like a diamond on its side." Alex put it in terms Maggie would use.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Trust you to point out the one with sex in the name," Maggie nudged Alex as she took the bottle of scotch from her. "But again, babe, you must have seriously good vision."

"I guess I just know what I am looking for," Alex murmured. "Like I said, if I had Dad's telescope…." Alex trailed off. "I dunno, this interests me. Maybe it's boring for you." Alex shrugged.

"It's not," Maggie told her. "Sitting under the stars with my gorgeous girl?" Maggie questioned. "How can that be boring?"

"Cos people find astronomy boring." Alex retorted.

"But it interests you," Maggie smiled up at her. "Therefore, it's something that I want to learn about," Maggie said. Alex smiled down at her. "So, tell me more about Sextans." Maggie grinned and Alex laughed as she wrapped her arm around Maggie, Maggie resting her head against her girlfriend as they looked up at the stars.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex walked through to the living room, two bottles of beer in her hand. She handed one down to Maggie and took a seat next to her, glancing down at the laptop screen. "What you looking at?" Alex questioned.

"There are maltipoo's for sale about an hour north of the city." Maggie said before taking a drink of her beer.

"What the hell is a maltipoo?" Alex screwed her face up as she looked to the screen again, seeing a picture of a little fluffy puppy. "Oh my goodness," Alex gushed. "Is that one?"

"Yeah," Maggie laughed. "It's a cross between a Maltese and a mini Poodle."

"Aww," Alex scrolled through the pictures on the screen. "They are so cute." Alex put her hand on her chest.

"I can call them," Maggie told her. "See if we can go view them?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "You don't want a bigger dog though?" Alex wondered. She knew that Maggie's loved Labradors. "I thought you loved Labradors?"

"Well, yeah I do love Labs and Golden Retrievers oh and Weimaraners are beautiful dogs but they are big dogs and they need a lot of care and exercise and we work a lot," Maggie told her. "I just think a little dog would suit our lives better right now," Maggie said. "And look at them," Maggie looked back to the laptop screen. "Look how cute and cuddly they are," Maggie spoke in a baby voice. "One of those little things could curl up on our knee all night." Maggie said looking back up to Alex.

Alex checked the time on the laptop. It was almost 10pm. "We should probably call in the morning though," Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod in agreement. "Aww have they just been born though? Will there be some left?"

Maggie scanned the information. "It says they were born on the 10th October so they are like….11 weeks old," Maggie said. "There was a litter of 4 girls and 3 boys," Maggie read the information on the screen. "There 2 boys and 1 girl left," Maggie read. "I think if we call first thing," Maggie looked back to Alex. "We should get to go view them."

Alex grinned before she bit her lip. "You think we are ready for this?" Alex questioned. "It's not too soon?" Alex looked like she was having doubts in their decision to get a puppy.

"Well you did just tell me that your heart was mines for always," Maggie said with a grin as she held the pendant in her hand. "But it's up to you," Maggie told her. "I have two years, you have a month."

"I remember stuff though," Alex murmured. "Not as much as I'd like but, it's something," Alex gave a little shrug. "And I feel like…." Alex gave Maggie a smile before she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back, smiling as she rubbed her cheek. "Let's do this," Alex said. "Let's get a cute little fluffy maltipoo."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled before she took note of the number in her phone, going to call in the morning. She switched the laptop off and put it down on top of the coffee table, before taking a drink of her beer and turning to face her girlfriend. "But we are not calling her Gertrude."

Alex laughed. "I think Gertie the maltipoo sounds great to be honest."

"No, it really doesn't," Maggie retorted, laughing at Alex who was giving her a cheeky smirk. "But we'll get a name picked," Maggie said and Alex nodded in agreement before they both took a drink of their beers. Maggie cuddled herself into Alex and Alex stared playing with Maggie's hair. "That's going to make me sleepy." Maggie warned her.

"Fall asleep on me all you want." Alex told her, continuing to play with her hair.

"You really want me to fall asleep?" Maggie questioned, looking up to Alex as she raised her eyebrows.

"No," Alex mumbled. "No, I do not," Alex said before she pulled Maggie up and into a kiss. "You want to go upstairs?" Alex questioned as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Really?" Maggie laughed. "You can't even wait till we are finished our beers?"

"If you are really going to make me." Alex murmured.

Maggie laughed again as she shook her head. She took Alex's beer from her hand and placed it on the coffee table along with hers, both of them only half finished. She stood to her feet and turned around, holding her hands out. "C'mon then, my beautiful sex maniac." Maggie joked as she pulled Alex up to her feet and led her up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

When Maggie finished work, she and Alex made the drive out to the house to have a look at the puppies. Maggie pulled the car up into the driveway of the house before switching off the ignition and getting out of the car. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Hi, you must be Maggie." The woman held her hand out and Maggie shook it.

"This is my girlfriend, Alex." Maggie gestured to Alex who shook the lady's hand before they walked into the house and followed her down the hall and into the living room, seeing two puppies were playing with a little boy.

The little boy stopped what he was doing and glared up at Maggie and Alex. "What puppy do you like?" He questioned. There were two puppies there, one a creamy colour and the other a very light apricot in colour. Maggie got down onto her knees and put her hand out, the cream coloured puppy running across and jumping excitedly up onto her. Alex looked down to her feet as the apricot puppy was jumping up at her ankles, pining. Alex bent down and started to pet him.

"This one is super cute." Alex answered as she continued to pet him.

"You're the first person he's come up too," The lady told them, sounding surprised. "He usually runs and hides when people come to see the pups."

Maggie turned and looked to the puppy as Alex continued to pet him. She smiled as she saw the excitement in his little eyes, his little tail wagging excitedly. "I take it the third puppy is sold now?"

"Oh yes," The lady answered. "She was sold this afternoon."

"So, it's just the two boys left?" Maggie questioned and the lady nodded. "Definitely rules out Gertie then." Maggie grinned cheekily and Alex stuck her tongue out at her.

"Gertie?" The little boy laughed. "That's a bad name for a puppy," He told them. "We call that one Echo," The boy pointed to the cream dog that was still excitedly attacking Maggie. "And that's Nugget," The boy laughed. "Because he was all small and wrinkly and looked like a chicken nugget when he was first born."

Alex laughed as she sat on the floor, Nugget curling up on her knee. "They can name him what they want, bud." The lady told her son. The boy furrowed his eyebrows before he looked to Echo who had started to run extremely fast in circles around Maggie as he barked.

"This one is very excitable." Maggie said, her eyes darting around the room as the dog started running all over the place.

"Yes," The lady answered. "He is a lively one," The lady laughed. "Nugget as you can see is very chilled out," The lady looked to the puppy who looking very content on Alex's knee. Maggie leaned forward and softly patted his little head, the dog looking up and licking Maggie's hand.

"I think he's picked you," The lady smiled. "He's never really interacted with anyone before."

Maggie looked up to Alex. "You think this is our pup?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I do," Alex and Maggie exchanged a look, the look on both of their faces saying they wanted to take him. "We uhm, we want to take him."

"Great," The lady smiled. "I will take you two through to the kitchen and we can get payment and I can give you his puppy box and all his information for your vet." The lady said. Maggie and Alex stood up, Alex placing the puppy on the ground. They followed the lady through to her kitchen, Alex looking down as the puppy was walking with her at her ankles.

* * *

Alex and Maggie stopped off at a pet store on the way home. In the puppy box that the lady gave them there was a little bag of puppy treats, a couple of toilet training pads, a green toy bone and a blue ball, so of course there was plenty of stuff they still needed. Alex was holding the puppy in her arms as they walked around the shop. "What about Mac?" Maggie suggested. They'd been trying to come up with a name for the pup on the drive back down to National City, neither of them wanting to stick with the name Nugget.

"Sounds more like a big dog name," Alex said as they stopped in the food aisle, Maggie picking up a bag of puppy food and putting it in the small cart she was pushing. "Bailey?"

"No," Maggie screwed her face up as they walked further down the aisle, stopping at the bowls and selecting two aluminium bowls, the outside a blue in colour with little white bones on. She also picked up a little mat to place under the bowls. "Rocco?" Maggie suggested. "Or Bacio?"

"Huh?" Alex screwed her face up as they walked around to the next aisle, still needing to get a dog bed, collar and lead and more puppy toilet training pads.

"Bacio," Maggie said again. "It means kiss in Italian. He seems to like giving us kisses, so, Bacio. It's cute."

Alex gave a little shrug as she picked up a dog bed and put it in the cart. "Kara is going to freak when she sees him," Alex said. "I'll text her a picture of him when we get home."

"Aww that'll just make her mad that she's still in Midvale." Maggie said, Kara and Lena staying in Midvale to celebrate New Year with Eliza.

"I know." Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin as they walked down the shop, continuing to get what they needed for their puppy.

* * *

The puppy was sniffing around the living room, investigating his new home. Alex had put his dog bed in the corner of the living room and he'd sniffed at it before he continued looking around the room. Maggie was putting everything else away in the kitchen before coming through with some toilet training pads, his collar and all the toys they'd bought him. "You think we got enough?" Maggie quipped, throwing the ball and bone from his puppy pack on the floor before turning the shopping bag upside down and letting the balls, bones, rope toys, ring toys, the dinosaur teddy, the elephant teddy and the bear fall to the ground.

"We didn't get the chicken one." Alex laughed.

"Oh well what a deprived puppy," Maggie chuckled as she bent down and held her hand out. "Here pup pup," Maggie cooed. The puppy looked up to before bounding over. Maggie put the dark navy-blue collar on him before she patted him. "You are so cute." Maggie kissed the top of his head a few times before she arranged some training pads around the living room.

"So how long do we need to put up with him doing his business in the house?" Alex questioned as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, watching the puppy as he was sniffing at all the toys.

"Well he can go outside from next week," Maggie told her, "But that doesn't mean to say he'll stop doing it in the house right away." Maggie rubbed her forehead as she sat down on the couch.

"Hmm," Alex exhaled as she knelt down, snacking her lips together which resulted in a little squeak coming from her lips. The puppy looked around to her, his head titling to the side. "Come here," Alex patted the floor close to her and the pup ran over. Alex patted him before she lightly pushed on his back. "Sit," Alex said as she pushed him to sitting down. Alex shuffled herself back and took a picture of him before standing up and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Maggie. "You are coming with me to the hospital tomorrow, right?" Alex questioned. She had an appointment to change the brace on her knee.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "It's the morning right?" Maggie questioned and Alex nodded. "I'm not starting work till the afternoon." Maggie said as she watched the puppy playing with one of his toys.

"Only two more weeks then I can start work again," Alex grinned as she texted the picture to Kara with the caption 'Meet your hairy nephew.' "Well, hopefully. We'll see what the doctor says tomorrow." Alex sounded hopeful as she spoke. She was missing the DEO like crazy.

"Yeah," Maggie said. "But you know, you won't be able to go back to work and jump out of helicopters and kick ass right away." Maggie told her.

Alex looked at her with a scowl. "I'll be fine." Alex assured her. She wasn't about to take anything easy when she did get to go back to work. She looked down to her phone as it beeped, indicating that Kara replied.

 _Oh my Rao. He is sooooo adorable!_ Alex read Kara's reply which was followed with a lot of heart-eye emojis. She saw the three little dots, meaning Kara was typing something else. _What's his name?_

 _Isn't he?_ Alex put some heart-eye emoji's too. _No name yet._ Alex replied before putting her phone down on the arm of the couch. "Get him," Alex screeched as she slapped Maggie's leg, Maggie jumping up to her feet as the puppy was about to do his business, of course not on a training mat. Maggie got to him just in time, moving him onto the mat. "Ah man, we are going to have a fun few weeks." Alex mumbled, Maggie laughing as she nodded towards her girlfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

It was now New Years Eve and Alex was waiting at home for Maggie to get back from work. Her shift was finished so she should be due back soon. She glanced at her watch seeing it was almost 10 to midnight. "C'mon, babe." Alex sighed. She hoped that she wouldn't miss bringing in the new year with Maggie. She couldn't remember their other new year's so she wanted this one to be special. She heard the car pull up in the driveway and smiled as she got back up to her feet, grabbing the matches and lighting the candles that were scattered around the room. She hit the mute button on the TV, not wanting the sounds from the TV to spoil the moment.

"Hey babe," Maggie shouted as she came into the house. Alex walked over to the door and flicked the light off, the candles the only light that was in the room. "Ooh what's this?" Maggie grinned as she walked into the living room, seeing a cooler with a bottle of champagne in it, two champagne flutes sitting close by. Alex raised her eyebrows as she took a hold of Maggie's hands and led her further into the room.

She took a deep breath before she turned around to face Maggie. "These last 5 weeks has brought me a whole host of emotions," Alex told her. "I've been scared, confused, nervous, excited, happy, sad, upset…." Alex trailed off. "But one thing in my life has always been there. Has always been constant. Has always felt right," Alex told her. "And that's you, Maggie," Alex said, a smile on her face as she squeezed Maggie's hands. "And part of me thinks how can I feel this strongly about someone after just 5 weeks but then, it's never felt like I've just met you, it's always felt like I've known you a long time because well, technically I've known you two years," Alex exhaled. "So, it doesn't feel to rushed or soon to tell you that I love you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I love you so much." Alex felt herself getting teary eyed.

Maggie felt a warm glow in her stomach as her vision blurred. "I love you too, Alex." Maggie told her before they met in a kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around the small of Maggie's back, her hands wandering down and cupping her bum cheeks, pulling her against her as the kiss intensified.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back from the kiss, resting her head against Maggie's forehead for a moment before she pulled away entirely, removing her hands from Maggie's bum. She smiled at her before she glanced at her watch, seeing it was nearly midnight. "I can't wait for this next year with you," Alex told her. "And all the other years after that," Alex added as she rubbed Maggie's cheek with her thumb. "You and me, Maggie. Always." Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod before she pulled Alex in for another kiss.

"How are we for time?" Maggie said as she pulled back from the kiss and looked to the TV. It was on mute but the New Year show was on the TV. The countdown hadn't started yet but they both knew it must have been close to starting.

"A couple of minutes," Alex said as she glanced at her watch. So, we still have time for making out." Alex murmured, a cheeky glint in her eye as she pulled Maggie into another kiss. Maggie smiled into the kiss letting it deepen as she placed her hands on Alex's cheeks, Alex's hands once again cupping Maggie's bum.

"Mmm," Maggie eventually pulled back. "I'm sure we'll be doing plenty of that after midnight." Maggie murmured, taking Alex's hand and leading her over to the couch. She glanced over to the corner of the room, seeing the puppy was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball on his bed. She reached for the bottle of champagne, getting it ready to pop for when the clock stuck midnight. Alex reached forward and picked up the champagne flutes. Maggie pulled the foil paper from the top of the bottle and twisted the top as Alex put the sound back on the TV. _10…9…8…7…6..._ Maggie took the cap off the bottle, and lightly pushed at the cork, moving it up slightly but not all the way as the countdown continued. 5…4…3…2…1… The cork flew off the bottle, banging off the fireplace.

"Happy New Year." Alex said as she leaned in and shared a kiss with Maggie.

"Happy New Year." Maggie replied as she poured the glasses of champagne. She put the bottle back in the cooler and took a glass from Alex, the couple clinking them together before they both took a drink.

"So, how about we get back to that kissing you said would happen after midnight?" Alex grinned as she took the glass from Maggie and put them both down on the coffee table.

"You are so bad." Maggie laughed as she was pulled in for a kiss by Alex.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Theo. She kept throwing the ball from her left hand to her right, Theo running from side to side. "Stop teasing him." Maggie said as she walked into the living room, seeing Theo running from side to side. For a little dog, he sure could move fast.

"We are playing." Alex said, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked up to Maggie.

"Well if you are playing with him then you are actually supposed to let him get the ball." Maggie said, grabbing with the ball from Alex and throwing it across the room, Theo giving an excited bark before he ran across the room to get the ball.

"Spoil sport." Alex said as she reached up and slapped Maggie's ass.

"Hey." Maggie batted her hand away as Theo ran back across, giving Alex the ball back.

"See, I think he was enjoying my game," Alex gave Maggie a smirk as Maggie sat down next to her on the floor. "How was work?" Alex questioned, Maggie having just arrived home from her shift.

"Lots of paperwork today," Maggie yawned as she lifted Theo onto her knee, giving him cuddles. "Desk work is so boring."

"Yet you are pushing at me to stay in the DEO for a week or two when I go back to work next week." Alex laughed.

"Yeah but you're recovering from a broken knee," Maggie argued. "So, I think a week or two in your lab is justifiable," Maggie said. "Like, seriously. You should take it easy. You do some pretty hardcore stuff and you don't want to risk injury again, mucking up your knee for good, do you?"

Alex exhaled lightly. "Your concern is noted," Alex mumbled. She couldn't wait to get back to work. She'd missed J'onn and Winn and the DEO. She'd missed kicking alien ass. She'd missed her gun. "But the doctor said I should be okay to return fully to my work. Not to return to the desk."

"In all fairness, he thinks you are an FBI agent," Maggie said, continuing to pet Theo who was still sitting contently on her knee. "If he knew half the stuff that you did as a DEO agent he would not be letting you go back to work so soon," Maggie told her. "And you think J'onn is going to let you go on missions on your first day back?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shrugged. "If I'm signed back to work then I'm back for all aspects," Alex said. "Do you not think I can do my job?"

"I think you are more than capable," Maggie answered. "But you are still recovering from a pretty major accident. I just don't want you doing too much on your first day. You should ease yourself back in. There will always be rouge aliens out there, Al," Maggie said, rubbing her arm. "And you are undoubtedly the best agent that J'onn has, so just, make sure it stays that way. If you have to take it easy for a little while so be it."

"But my knee is hardly sore anymore." Alex sighed, feeling frustrated. She understood that Maggie just cared about her and didn't want her getting hurt again or doing more damage to herself but still, she felt fine and wasn't about to be told not to do her job.

"Yeah, _hardly,"_ Maggie responded. "Which means sometimes, it still hurts. Which means you are not at your strongest." Maggie told her.

Alex gave an exasperated sigh. "Well there's still a week to go," Alex said. "So, I'm sure by next week I will be fine."

Maggie clicked her tongue. "Maybe," Maggie murmured. "Well, I guess I better go make dinner," Maggie said as she stood up, leaving Theo on the floor. "Play with him. Don't tease him." Maggie said as she nudged Alex's arm, seeing she was once again throwing the ball from her right hand to her left, Theo running from side to side, his tail wagging excitedly. Alex just laughed and Maggie shook her head at her before leaving the living room to make them some dinner.

* * *

Alex switched off the bathroom light and walked down the hall into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, tuning on her side to face Maggie. She'd gone up to bed before Alex had, and Alex felt like she'd been less chatty than normal throughout the night. "Maggie," Alex spoke softly. "You awake?" Maggie mumbled something incoherently as she turned around to face Alex. It was pretty dark in the room, but they could make out each other's faces. "Sorry," Alex murmured, knowing Maggie hated being woken or disrupted when she was trying to sleep. "I just…are we okay?"

"We're all fine and dandy, Danvers." Maggie said, before she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Really?" Alex questioned. "Then how come I feel like you are mad?" Alex said, sounding a little confused.

"I'm not mad," Maggie told her with a sigh, her eyes opening. "The thought of you going back to work just scares me a little," Maggie admitted as she sat up in the bed, Alex doing the same. "Both of us have risky jobs, but yours especially and I almost lost you in that crash and I couldn't cope if I did lose you." Maggie sounded like she was going to cry.

"Babe," Alex rubbed Maggie's back in comfort. "That wasn't even at work," Alex told her. "It was just….life is a risk." Alex exhaled, still rubbing Maggie's back.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Okay but I remember the times that I've almost lost you because of work." Maggie told her.

"So, do you want me to stay at home all day and twiddle my thumbs?" Alex questioned. "Sit with Theo forever and pop out a few kids to keep me entertained?" Alex wondered, holding hands out to the side.

"No, but -" Maggie went to explain where she was coming from but Alex kept talking.

"And what about your job?" Alex questioned. "Surely it's a risk too? Do I tell you not to go to work?" Alex asked.

"No." Maggie exhaled as she shook her head.

"Look, babe," Alex spoke softly as she rubbed Maggie's back. "Life is a risk. Our jobs probably put us more at risk but you can't let fear dictate your life or stop you from doing things. And, J'onn would do his best not to let anything happen to me and Supergirl too." Alex assured her.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Yeah, I suppose you are right," Maggie mumbled, looking downwards. "I care so much about you, Al. I more than care, I…I am so madly, deeply in love with you," Maggie told her, Alex smiling as she put two fingers on Maggie's chin and pushed her head up so she was looking her in the eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Alex told her. "I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time," Alex assured her, Maggie pursing her lips. "Hey," Alex rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I love you," Alex told her, feeling a glow in stomach at saying those words to Maggie. Nothing had ever felt more right to her. "And we are going to be together for a long, long, time," Alex assured her. "A lifetime of firsts, yeah?" Alex said. "That's what we said we were going to have and it's not been a lifetime yet, has it?"

"No." Maggie shook her head as a smile appeared of her face.

"Me and you baby, always." Alex murmured as she took hold of the pendant on the necklace that Maggie was wearing.

"Always." Maggie repeated before Alex pulled her in for a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Kara ran excitedly up the driveway of the house before taking the two stairs onto the porch at once. She walked over to the front door and hit the doorbell before she opened the door. "Hello, hello, hello." Kara shouted, Maggie appearing in the hallway.

"Hey, you got it." Maggie smiled, seeing that Kara had brought it for her from Midvale.

"Yes," Kara answered as Maggie reached out to take it. "It's quite heavy," Kara said as she put it down in the hallway. "Well for you little humans," Kara teased. "Nothing Supergirl can't handle," Kara gave Maggie a cheeky grin. "Happy New Year." Kara said as she kissed her cheek before pulling her into a hug, it of course the first time she'd seen her in the New Year, even though it was now the 3rd January.

"Happy New Year." Maggie said before they pulled back.

"You want me to take it through for her now?" Kara questioned, putting her hand on top of it.

"Uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Nah, can you put it in the cupboard for now?" Maggie said as she took a few steps down the hall and opened the cupboard door. Kara lifted it in, placing it next to the vacuum cleaner.

"Now to see the puppy." Kara grinned as she turned and ran to the living toom, Maggie following behind, seeing Kara's eyes darting around, looking for the puppy as Alex stood up from sitting on the couch.

"Happy New Year," Alex kissed Kara's cheek before Kara gave her sister a quick hug before pulling back and pushing Alex to the side. "Where is the little guy?" Kara darted her eyes around the room.

"Nice to see you too," Alex quipped, seeing Kara was only interested in meeting the puppy. "He's hiding under the Christmas tree," Alex laughed. "He's scared of the doorbell."

"What a great guard dog he's going to make," Kara chuckled before she got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the tree. "Theo…Theo…." Kara spoke softly. "Theo," Kara saw a little paw edging out. "Aww lookie." Kara clapped her hands as she shrieked excitedly. The paw disappearing back under the tree.

"Don't be loud," Alex walked over to her sister and hit her shoulder. "Let me get him," Kara stood up and took a step back. "Theo." Alex put her hand under the tree, feeling Theo resting his head on it. She gently pulled him out and lifted him into her arms, standing up and turning to face Kara.

Kara shook excitedly as she put her hands on her cheeks. "He is so precious," She tried her best not to squeal to loudly as Alex put the puppy in her arms. The puppy gave a little squeak before he started licking her hand. "He's so fluffy," Kara cooed as he held him out in front of her, close to her face, Theo licking her cheeks and nose over and over. "I'm your Auntie Kara," Kara cooed, talking to the puppy like he was a baby. "I'm going to take you on nice walks and buy you lots of cool presents….I am," Kara grinned. Alex looked around to Maggie, both of them biting their lips as to not laugh at Kara. "You want to see what presents I got you?" Kara questioned and she sat down on the floor putting Theo down in front of her. She took her bag from her shoulder and pulled at the zip, Theo jumping up, his little paws on the bag, trying to see inside as Kara pulled out a bone, followed by a ball, followed by a rope toy.

"He's got more toys than a bloody pet shop." Maggie muttered.

"Well he's just going to have lots of fun then, isn't he?" Kara questioned, Theo picking up the rope toy in his mouth and Kara taking the other end, pulling it rather violently from Theo's mouth.

"Hey, no super strength." Alex warned her sister.

"Sorry," Kara said, giving Theo his toy back, and this time, pulling at it gently with him. "It's just the excitement."

Alex laughed again as she rolled her eyes. "Well you can keep playing with him. Maggie and I will make a start to dinner." Alex said as she looked up to Maggie who looked rather surprised with Alex's comment.

"You're going to help me cook?" Maggie's arms were folded across her chest as she titled her head to the side. "You think that's wise?"

"Shut up," Alex walked across the room. "I can chop veggies." Alex said, following Maggie through to the kitchen to make a start on preparing dinner.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and Kara were in the kitchen, eating their dinner. Maggie had made vegetable chilli with rice, which was very much being enjoyed by everyone. Theo had eaten his dinner rather quickly and was now curled up in a little ball at Alex's feet. "So, how was New Year in Midvale?" Maggie questioned before taking a drink of her wine.

"Good," Kara answered. "Eliza got drunk," Kara told them. "She was dancing on the coffee table." Kara chuckled as she reached for her wine.

"She wasn't." Alex gasped.

"She was," Kara was still laughing. "I have it on video on my phone. I'll show you later," Kara said before she took a drink of her wine. "But, it was a good night," Kara gave a little smile. "What did you guys get up to?"

"I was working till pretty late," Maggie answered. "I got home just in time for midnight. So, we brought in the New Year then we just…" Maggie trailed off, looking to Alex for a moment. "Chilled out."

"I still can't believe Mum got drunk," Alex said, bringing the subject back to that. "In all my years, I don't think I've ever seen her drunk. She's been happy, but like she was really full on drunk?" Alex couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Kara answered. "She really was. She was doing shots with Lena."

"Eliza did shots?" Maggie shrieked.

"Yeah," Kara replied. "Lena knows how to throw a party. Even if it was only the three of us."

"Well I'm a little sad we missed that." Maggie murmured.

"Oh please," Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you very much enjoyed your night of chilling out with my sister." Kara raised her eyebrows before she took a drink of her wine.

Maggie just gave a cheeky grin before taking a drink of her wine. "So," Alex cleared her throat. "I guess we have a puppy sitter if we want to go out on a date in the near future?" Alex questioned. They of course wouldn't have Kara come watch him every time they went out but right now, because he was so young, they didn't want to leave him alone for a long time.

"Of course," Kara shrieked. "I can do tomorrow night, I'm free. I'm always free." Kara said, before actually looking a little sad that she didn't ever have any plans.

Maggie laughed. "I'm working tomorrow night," Maggie told her. "But we'll keep you in mind."

"Ah and you can bring him to game night on Tuesday," Kara clapped her hands together. "Lena will freak when she sees him."

"Isn't James allergic to dogs?" Alex questioned.

"Then he can get disinvited," Kara chuckled. "Anyways aren't maltipoo's hypoallergenic?"

"Well yeah but all dogs shed a little," Maggie said. "But the only way to see if he is bothered by him is by him being around Theo."

"And if he is then bye-bye James," Kara laughed. "But seriously anytime, I'll come over and watch him for you." Kara told them before taking another mouthful of her wine.

* * *

"Well thanks again for dinner and for letting me play with this little guy all night." Kara cooed as she cuddled Theo into her as she walked to the door, Alex and Maggie following behind her.

"You are welcome." Maggie said as she opened the front door.

"See you soon." Alex gave her sister a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye." Kara smiled in Maggie's direction before she walked out of the house.

"Uhm, Kara." Maggie laughed and Kara stopped walking and turned back around.

Kara looked down to Theo with a sad pout before she reluctantly put him down in the hallway of the house. "Bye bye little buddy," Kara pouted before kissing him a few times, standing back to her feet. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time as they gave Kara a wave before Maggie closed the door, the couple walking back to the living room as Theo followed close by. "Oh, she is some girl." Maggie laughed as they sat down on the couch, Theo going onto his hind legs, his front paws resting against the couch. His little tail was wagging and his tongue was sticking out.

"You want up buddy?" Alex questioned, Theo titling his head to the side as Alex spoke. "C'mon then. Do it." Alex said, Theo tilting his head even more, of course too small to be able to jump up onto the couch right now.

"Aww he's too little." Maggie leaned down and lifted him up, Theo settling himself between both of them.

"Like his Mumma then." Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin.

"The best things come in small packages." Maggie mumbled.

"They sure do." Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear as she gave her a smile.

Maggie brought her hand up and rested it on Alex's arm. "You know when we were in Midvale?" Maggie questioned, pulling down on Alex's arm, Alex bringing her hand down from her face and entwining it with Maggie's.

"Yeah?" Alex pursed her lips, wondering what Maggie was going to say.

"Well, I uhm," Maggie swallowed before she stood up, pulling Alex to her feet and leading her out of the room. Theo jumped down from the couch and followed them out, staying close to Alex's ankles. Alex rubbed the back of her head, feeling rather confused as Maggie opened the door to the hall cupboard. "I know that you were looking for this so I talked with Eliza and Kara before we left and uhm…." Maggie pointed to the light grey box.

"Maggie is that….." Alex trailed off as she pulled the box from the cupboard, setting it down on the floor. She got onto her knees, and opened the clasps, Theo sniffing and jumping around, wanting to see what was in the box. She opened it to reveal her Dad's telescope. "Babe." Alex ran her hand over the top before looking up to Maggie.

"I know that you wanted to find it and your Mum said it was just sitting in the loft at her place so I thought it would be more appreciated here and your Mum said it was fine for you to have it." Maggie told her, Alex looking like she was going to cry.

"You are always so amazing," Alex told her. "Way to make me look like a crap girlfriend."

"You are not a crap girlfriend." Maggie told her, leaning down beside her and rubbing her shoulder.

"I…" Alex paused. "Thank you for getting this to me." Alex gave her an appreciative smile before she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I thought you could put it in the guest room at the back of the house," Maggie told her. "That way it looks out to the back yard and not onto the street so the neighbours won't think you are a peeping tom." Maggie joked and Alex gave a little laugh.

"Thank you," Alex said again, rubbing Maggie's cheek. "And I…you know how you said that you would help me if I wanted to look for him again?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Do you want too?" Maggie moved Theo who was currently walking over the top of the telescope. She held him on her knee, clapping him.

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips. "Eventually," Alex nodded. "But I think you were right and I'm not ready to deal with that yet. If he did betray us if we find him, I mean," Alex exhaled. "I think right now, I need to focus on me and my recovery and deal with my crappy memory. That's what the main thing is right now, right?"

"Well, I think so," Maggie told her. "You want to be strong when we find him, right?"

Alex gave a nod as she smiled at her again. "You uhm…" Alex tapped her hand on the telescope. "You want to come see if we can find Sextans again?" Alex said as she grinned at her girlfriend.

Maggie gave a little laugh. "Sure," Maggie told her as she stood to her feet. "You got to bed, good boy." Maggie told Theo as Alex clipped the box shut and lifted it up. They walked over to the stairs, Theo staying by their feet.

"Bed, Theo." Alex glanced down at him. Theo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Alex and Maggie walking half way up before turning around, seeing Theo still standing there, his little head titled to the side as he looked at them, his brown eyes all wide and sad looking. He jumped up, putting his paws on the bottom stair, his little tail wagging excitedly.

"No, Theo." Maggie and Alex had decided that Theo would stay down the stairs. He gave a little whine, continuing to stare at them with his head titled.

"Aww, that breaks my heart," Alex pouted sadly as she looked to Maggie. "Look at that little face."

"Aww, I know but believe me, you don't want him coming up the stairs," Maggie said as she continued to walk up the stairs, Alex following behind her, picking up her pace as she walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, the telescope getting rather heavy. "I had this ex," Maggie exhaled. She'd told Alex this story before but clearly Alex didn't remember it. "And she has this really ugly scruffy dog," Maggie started. "Anyways, he was her complete baby and she let him do anything, including sleep in her bed. And I actually mean, _in_ her bed. Not just on top, but he got the covers too," Maggie raised her eyebrows and Alex gave a little chuckle as she put the telescope down. "Anyways whenever I stayed over, well, let's just say I was met by a growling, teeth bearing dog and it kinda stopped things from happening." Maggie told her.

Alex laughed. "So, you think our cute tiny little Theo will stop our sex life?" Alex questioned. "I wasn't exactly meaning he should sleep in our bed, that's just weird. I was just thinking we could let him up the stairs."

"It'll end up being that he gets on the bed though," Maggie replied. "And I know that he is more likely to lick us that snarl but still, you don't want to start a habit for him, do you?" Maggie questioned.

"Whatever you say, Sawyer," Alex laughed again as she set the telescope up. "So, speaking of exes, what's your number?"

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Do you hear that?" Maggie pointed to the door. "That's Theo. I should go get him."

"Maggie," Alex stifled a laugh at her avoidance of the question. "He is not making a sound," Alex told her. "C'mon, I've probably been told already anyways, right?" Alex questioned. "So, just tell me before I remember on my own."

"Really, he is only a puppy and this isn't even our room right?" Maggie said. "I'm going to go get him." Maggie said, before she made an exit from the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie walked into the kitchen, seeing Theo munching away on his breakfast. She looked over to the table where she saw Alex eating a bowl of cereal as she read the newspaper. "Any exciting goings on in the world of National City that I should know about?" Maggie questioned as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the breakfast bar before walking over to the table and taking a seat. Alex looked up to her, as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and shook her head in response. Maggie picked up Alex's coffee and took a drink before taking a bite of her apple. "I'm going to go to yoga this morning if you want to join me."

"Not really," Alex answered honestly. "I'm going to take down the Christmas tree."

"What? Already?" Maggie gasped.

"It's the 4th of January. It's well after Christmas." Alex laughed.

Maggie frowned before she took another drink of Alex's coffee. "We should take him out in the garden today," Maggie said as she glanced over to Theo who was taking some water. "Get him used to his lead. And see what he makes of the snow." Maggie said as she munched on her apple. There was still a small amount of snow outside, a little fresh dusting having fallen through the night.

"Yeah sure," Alex answered, taking her coffee from Maggie and taking a drink, keeping it in her hand so Maggie couldn't steal it again. "Isn't he fine to be going out for proper walks anyways?" Alex questioned.

"Technically tomorrow," Maggie said. "But he'd be fine if we did take him out today."

"May as well just wait till tomorrow then. It's only one more day," Alex murmured, watching as Maggie picked up Alex's spoon and took a mouthful of her cereal. "Seriously?" Alex titled her head to the side as she took the spoon from Maggie, who was trying to steal a second spoonful. "You can't get your own?"

"I'm just picking," Maggie murmured. "I'll eat after yoga," Maggie told her. "You sure you don't want to join me?" Maggie questioned. "Amanda, she's the one who takes the classes," Maggie informed her, "She has been asking for you and Sara, Ruby and Lacey sometimes go to this class. They've been asking about you too." Maggie and Alex usually went to yoga on a Wednesday because they always had Wednesday's off but occasionally, Maggie would go on a Monday morning as well, because she always worked late shift on a Monday.

"I don't know who any of them are, so…." Alex trailed off as she gave a little shrug.

"They are our yoga friends," Maggie told her. "Sometimes we go for a coffee or a smoothie with them afterwards," Alex took a drink of her coffee. "Maybe it'll be good for you. It's something you usually do, so, get back into the life you had. Maybe seeing old friends will help trigger more memories."

"Not this week," Alex stood up from the table, picking up her coffee mug and bowl. She walked over to the dishwasher, setting them up on the worktop as she opened the dishwasher up. "Maybe once I'm back at work and my knee feels fine." Maggie saw Alex rubbing her knee.

"Is it hurting?" Maggie questioned.

"I think it's just the way I slept on it last night," Alex told her. "Or maybe the fact that my girlfriend seemed to have her whole body weight resting on it." Alex said, looking over to Maggie with raised eyebrows.

"Ah babe I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me or try to move me?" Maggie felt bad.

"Wake you?" Alex scoffed. "I don't have a death wish," Alex muttered, knowing her girlfriend did not appreciate being woken up. "And as for moving you, you might seem teeny tiny but when you are asleep you are like a ton weight. Honestly, it's like you are a concrete block. There is no moving you." Alex said as she put her dirty dishes away in the dishwasher.

"Well, I'm sorry," Maggie apologised again as she stood up from the table and walked over to the bin, throwing in her apple core. "Anyways I'm going to go get ready for yoga."

"Okay. I'll start taking down the tree." Alex said and Maggie gave her a sad pout before they both left the kitchen, Theo walking out, following closely to Alex.

* * *

Maggie came home from yoga, Theo bounding over to her, barking excitedly, his little tail wagging. She bent down and clapped him, Theo not able to stand still with excitement at Maggie's return. "I know buddy, it's nice to see you too," Maggie cooed as she clapped him some more. "You took everything down?" Maggie frowned as she walked over to the couch, handing out the smoothie that she'd bought for Alex.

"Well yeah. I'm not going to take the tree down and leave the other decorations up," Alex laughed as she took the smoothie from her. "Thanks," Alex smiled, taking a drink from the straw. "Mmm, that's so good."

"Mango and passionfruit," Maggie said as she sat down on the couch. "Your favourite one." Maggie leaned down and picked Theo up, Theo getting comfy on her knee.

"How was yoga?" Alex questioned.

"Good," Maggie answered. "Everyone is asking for you. I said I'd try and get you back within the next couple of weeks." Maggie said and Alex screwed her face up.

"I still can't believe I go to yoga." Alex murmured.

"It's good for you," Maggie argued. "It keeps you fit and it's made you more flexible," Maggie raised her eyebrows as her hand rubbed Alex's thigh. "You moan about it but you secretly enjoy it."

"Oh, do I?" Alex exhaled and Maggie gave a little nod before she pursed her lips. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, grabbing a pen and piece of paper that was conveniently sitting on the coffee table. She scribbled down something on it before she folded it up and turned to look back to Alex.

"Okay, so," Maggie exhaled. "You want to know about my past and I…you should know," Maggie told her. "I…just didn't want you judging me." Maggie told her, speaking quietly.

"But surely you've told me before?" Alex questioned, knowing what Maggie was talking about. Maggie gave a little nod. "Did I judge you the last time?"

No," Maggie answered truthfully. "But I don't know, maybe you'll feel differently this time. You don't know much about me and our past and you already called me a slut."

"What?" Alex gasped. "When did I say you were a slut?"

"At your Mum's. On Christmas Eve," Maggie told her. "We were playing Never Have I Ever and you said I was the slutty one."

"Ah," Alex stifled a laugh. "I was only teasing you," Alex leaned forward and put the smoothie on the coffee table before she turned herself around in the couch a little, putting her hand on Maggie's thigh. "You are experienced for sure," Alex widened her eyes. "And you have had a lot of fun by the sounds of it, but I wasn't saying it to bring you down or make you feel bad. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Maggie looked downwards as she pursed her lips. "I just…I'm not proud of my past. Of some of the stuff I've done and I….I had a lot of trust issues, you know that right?" Maggie questioned and Alex gave a little nod, remembering their conversations about the topic. "I went through a bit of a phase in college where I just moved from one girl to the next and I…well, take a look," Maggie handed the piece to paper to Alex. Alex looked down to it, before looking back to Maggie, who wasn't looking her in the eye. She looked back down to the paper and opened it up, Maggie seeing her eyes widen. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Maggie sounded horrified with herself. "Especially compared to the fact you slept with only three guys before getting with me."

"It's uhm…." Alex bit her lip, looking up to Maggie. "It could have been worse. At least it's not three digits." Alex smirked.

"It's nowhere near being three digits." Maggie gasped as she hit Alex's shoulder.

Alex gave a little laugh. "Maggie, I am not going to judge you for having a past. Everybody has done stuff they aren't proud of," Alex assured her. "And it doesn't matter to me how many women you have slept with," Alex said as she cupped Maggie's cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "As long as I am the last woman you sleep with, the number that comes before that…." Alex trailed off as she shook her head. "It's irrelevant," Alex told her, continuing to rub her cheek, Maggie giving her a thankful smile as those dimples displayed. "I just hope that I...I mean my lack of experience…" Alex gave a little shrug.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Maggie assured her. Alex gave her a smile before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, her hands coming up and resting on Alex's cheeks. They pulled back as Theo jumped up, trying to get in between them. Alex laughed and lifted him down to the floor. "You know, I might have been with a lot of women Al, but I've never felt love like I feel for you," Maggie told her. "I just…I'm completely…"

"I know," Alex told her. "Always." Alex said as she saw Maggie playing with the love heart pendant on the necklace she'd given her.

"Always," Maggie smiled before they shared another kiss. Maggie pulled back and glanced over to the clock on top of the fireplace. "I need to go shower then get ready for work." Maggie murmured before she stood up from the couch.

"You want help to wash your back?" Alex questioned with raised eyebrows. Maggie smiled in response as she gestured for Alex to get up. Alex jumped up from the couch and walked over to Maggie, wrapping her arms around her from behind and softly kissing her neck as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, kicking off her boots and pulling her socks from her feet. She unzipped her jeans as pulled them from her body before pulling her t-shirt over her head, throwing her clothes down on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She unhooked her bra and threw it on top of her clothes. She tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing that Alex was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake her up. She started walking over to her side of the bed, but she turned too soon and smacked her shin against the end of the bed. She tried her hardest to stay silent as she bent down, rubbing her shin as pain shot through her. "Let it out." Alex mumbled.

"Arggg," Maggie let some explicits fall from her mouth as she rubbed her shin. Alex laughed as she sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry. What woke you?"

"As soon as you opened the front door." Alex told her as she watched her getting her sleep shirt on before she put on her bottoms.

"Well Theo might be a useless guard dog but you sure as hell make up for it." Maggie laughed as she slipped into the bed.

"It's the special agent in me," Alex murmured. "Besides, I can't really sleep properly till I know you are home safe," Alex told her. "You're not the only one who worries about her girl being at work, you know." Alex said as Maggie moved closer to her in the bed, Alex lying back down as she wrapped her arms around Maggie as she kissed her temple.

"I know." Maggie spoke softly.

Alex moved her hand so it was resting on Maggie's stomach. "Babe," Alex spoke quietly. "Do you think I'll ever remember everything?" Alex questioned. "I've not remembered anything for a while."

"It's not really been that long," Maggie said, turning herself around to face Alex. "It's only been coming up for 6 weeks and you've remembered a fair bit," Maggie told her. "It's not like once you start you'll remember something every day."

"I know that," Alex replied. "But you have no idea how frustrating it is."

"I can't begin to imagine," Maggie replied, as she moved Alex's hair from being in front of her face. "And I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer," Maggie exhaled. "But you just need to take each day as it comes and if you remember something then great, but if not, don't get to disheartened because you have a brain injury and babe, they are…." Maggie trailed off, taking a breath. "They are complex things," Maggie said. "Even your neurologist can't give you a definite answer." Maggie told her.

"That's a bit of a sucky response, Margaret," Alex muttered. "You are supposed to give me hope. Say 'why yes, of course babe, you will remember everything'." Alex mimicked Maggie's voice.

"I sound nothing like that." Maggie laughed.

"That's what you think." Alex retorted.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know the answers and I don't want to fill you will false hope," Maggie told her, playing with her hair. "And hey, it's kinda nice that this is a new year and none of us have any memories from it yet and we get to have this whole year, the both of us," Maggie smiled. "We get to make memories that both of us are never going to forget."

"Hmm yeah." Alex murmured before she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips, pulling her against her so their bodies pressed together. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it intensify as Alex gently pushed Maggie onto her back, Alex rolling on top of her, straddling herself over her girlfriend.

"Hmm and what do you think you are doing, Danvers?" Maggie questioned, her hands resting on Alex's waist as Alex placed gentle kissed across Maggie's neck.

"I'm making memories." Alex mumbled as she pulled at Maggie's sleep shirt, bringing it up over head before their lips met again in a hungry kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara – as Supergirl - landed on the balcony of the DEO building before walking down the stairs and into the lab. "Hey," Kara walked up to Alex from behind and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. "How does it feel to be back at work?" Kara questioned, holding onto her sister for that little bit longer.

"Ah it's good, it's really good," Alex spoke through a huge grin as Kara pulled back and leaned herself against the desk, where Alex was doing something with test tubes and different coloured liquids. "You been out already this morning?" Alex questioned.

"Ah nah I was just flying around, clearing my head." Kara folded her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"About anything in particular?" Alex stopped what she was doing, putting the test tube down into the stand and looked up to her sister.

"Nah." Kara shook her head.

"Right," Alex looked a little confused. "So, you were clearing your head of nothing?" Alex questioned, not believing Kara one bit. "What's on your mind, Kara?" Alex questioned, knowing something was.

"I just….I look at you and what you have with Maggie and you have Theo and…I want it." Kara spoke quietly, looking down to the floor.

"You want my girlfriend and dog?" Alex joked and Kara managed a little chuckle as she looked up to her sister. "You are still young. You have plenty time to find the one."

"I'm almost 28." Kara sighed.

"Well I was 28 when I met Maggie," Alex told her. "And maybe….maybe you have already met your guy, but you just don't know it yet." Alex said looking out to the corridor, the building being mostly ceiling to floor windows that separated the rooms. Kara followed Alex's gaze and saw both Winn and Mon-El talking in the corridor. She wasn't sure which one she was referring too, but assumed it would be Mon-El.

"Mon-El?" Kara rubbed the side of her head. "No, I think I am in the friendzone." Kara told her sister.

"What makes you think that?" Alex questioned.

"Well we were supposed to meet last night but then he cancelled on me. Said he met this woman and was going to take her out for drinks. So, obviously he was expecting sex from her. So, he didn't think he would get it from me." Kara sighed.

"Well if you don't let him know it's an option how is he going to tell?" Alex questioned. "Of course he is going to pick sex over a night of what? Bored games at your loft?" Alex gave a little chuckle.

"Hey," Kara sounded offended. "We were actually going to go to the movies." Kara informed her sister.

"Sorry," Alex apologised. "But, and not that I'm the most experienced, especially when it comes to dating men, but, just tell him you like him," Alex told her. "He's obviously oblivious to the fact otherwise he'd snap you up right away," Alex said, giving her sister a nudge. "You are gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and you are freaking Supergirl. Who wouldn't want to date you?" Alex questioned.

Kara gave her sister a weak smile. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by J'onn who entered the room rather quickly. "Supergirl, Alex, we need a team down to the shipyard pronto," J'onn told them. "Alex, prepare provisions. We are leaving in 5."

Alex pursed her lips. She wanted to go. Of course she did. But she thought about Maggie and what she'd said about rushing back into missions before she was completely ready. She knew Maggie wished that she didn't go back to work so soon. "Permission to sit this one out, sir," Alex said, surprising not only herself but J'onn and Kara too. "I just…I don't feel at my strongest."

"Fair enough," J'onn exhaled, glancing at Kara who was looking stunned before looking back to Alex. "You continue working in here," J'onn told her. "Supergirl." J'onn gestured for Kara to go with him, before he left the room, Kara following after him.

* * *

Maggie pulled her car up in the driveway. Alex's car wasn't there which meant she was still at work. Maggie had been wondering all day how she was getting on and if she'd gone out on any dangerous missions. She got out the car and walked up and into the house. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the living room, smiling as Theo shot across to her. "Hey little dude," Maggie bent down and clapped him before he ran across the room and grabbed his ball before running back over to her, clearly wanting to play. Maggie took the ball in her hand before she stood up. "We'll play outside huh?" Maggie questioned, walking down the hall as Theo followed after her. She figured that Theo would be needing the toilet. She grabbed the lead from the hook by the door and clipped it onto Theo's collar before opening the door, smiling as she saw Alex's car pull up in the driveway.

"Hey," Maggie smiled as Alex joined her on walking the dog. They walked out of the driveway and took a left turn, going to walk down to the large grassy area at the end of the street. "How was your first day back at work?" Maggie questioned as Theo was jumping up on Alex, clearly excited to see her again.

"Great," Alex replied, clapping Theo for a moment before they continued their walk down the sidewalk. "Like I've never been away."

"Good," Maggie smiled. "So," Maggie pursed her lips. She'd heard about the aliens causing havoc by the shipyard and wanted to know if Alex had gone on the mission, and if everything really went okay. "I heard about the shipyard," Maggie told her. "You enjoy your first mission?"

"I didn't go." Alex told her.

"Really?" Maggie sounded surprised. "You didn't go?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head as they stopped walking, looking from left to right before they crossed the road. "I stayed in the lab and did my work there."

Maggie felt a smile forming on her face. "You stayed in your lab because you didn't feel ready or was it because of me?" Maggie wondered.

Alex exhaled lightly. "I'm not going to lie, it was because of you," Alex told her. "So, for this first week, I am going to be doing lab work and paperwork and just staying in the DEO building," Alex told her. "But from next week if there's any missions then I am going out them."

"Thank you." Maggie said as she linked arms with Alex. Alex knew Maggie just needed a little bit more time. She couldn't imagine what it must have left like for Maggie, after almost losing her in the crash so she understood her worry. The DEO could be a very dangerous place to work, so she was happy to give her this one week. She'd been so patient and understanding with her since the accident so this only seemed fair.

"Just for you, babe," Alex smiled at her. "So, since we are both finished at a reasonable hour today how about we go out?" Alex questioned. "Can grab some dinner then go to the alien bar and I can kick your ass at a few games of pool," Alex grinned cheekily as they stopped walking, having reached the grassy area. Maggie unclipped Theo's lead and threw the ball, Theo bounding across the grass as he chased after it. "Or we could go bowling," Alex added. "You can finally beat me at something." Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin as she nudged her arm.

"That just puts pressure on me to play well now," Maggie laughed. "But yeah, sounds good." Maggie smiled as Theo came running back across to them, Alex leaning down and taking the ball from his mouth before throwing it across the grass, Theo running off after it.

* * *

After getting something to eat, Maggie and Alex went to the bowling alley. Maggie was up first and took a moment, suddenly feeling pressure. "Right then," Alex grinned. "Let's see how this is done," Alex said. "You did say you were the bowling Queen of this relationship, right?" Alex questioned.

"Well you've never beaten me before," Maggie murmured before she picked up the ball. She held the ball up before taking a deep breath and taking her shot, the ball rolling half way down the lane before veering off to the left and rolling in the gutter, Maggie not hitting any pins down on her first shot. Maggie turned around, seeing Alex trying her hardest not to laugh. "Just warming up." Maggie said as she picked up another ball to take her second shot.

"Mmm hmm." Alex raised her eyebrows, enjoying teasing Maggie.

Maggie took her second shot, this time the ball staying in the center of the lane the whole way down. The ball crashed into the pins, knocking all 10 down. She smiled to herself before she turned around and couldn't help but give Alex a grin. "That's how it's done."

"Right then," Alex stood up and picked up a ball. "Well the last time I remember that I went bowling I was like 12, so…" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Did we come a lot?"

"We had a time when we did, yeah." Maggie answered.

"And I've never won a game?" Alex wondered.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Now stop stalling, c'mon." Maggie gestured for Alex to take her shot. The ball rolled down the lane, but was too far right to hit the center, it managing to knock down just 2 pins. Alex screwed her face up as she walked over and picked up another ball. This shot was a little better, managing to knock down four pins.

"So, I still suck at this." Alex muttered as she walked over to Maggie.

"You knocked down 6 pins," Maggie told her. "That's not entirely sucking."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Go get your next strike." Alex said. Maggie shaking her head as she picked up the ball.

"I won't get a strike again." Maggie told her before she took the shot, the ball perfectly rolling down the center and despite Maggie saying she wouldn't, she did in fact get a strike.

"Ah no, I won't get a strike," Alex mimicked Maggie's voice as she stood up and walked over to the balls, picking one up. She took her shot, the ball making it half way down the lane before rolling down the gutter. Her second shot wasn't much better, only knocking down one pin. "This game is stupid." Alex muttered as she sat down on the bench, watching as Maggie picked up a ball.

"You are such a sore loser." Maggie laughed before taking her go, managing to knock down all 10 pins between her two shots.

Alex scowled at her before taking her shot, this time managing a more respectable 8 pins. The next 6 rounds went pretty badly for Alex, but Maggie had gotten another 4 strikes, a spare and missed only one pin on her last shot. "So were you on some Blue Springs bowling team or something." Alex wondered. Maggie said she was good but that was something else.

"Nah," Maggie shook her head. "Uhm," She took a moment before she spoke again. "I'd go bowling with my Dad most Friday nights," Maggie told her. "There was never anything to do in Blue Springs. It's a pretty small place and uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't really have any friends growing up. I was the outcast for sure," Maggie exhaled. "I was catholic for a start which wasn't the norm in Blue Springs," Maggie shook her head. "Add that I had a slight tan to my skin and well, kids are mean." Maggie shrugged.

"But what about the friend that you said you had?" Alex wondered. "The one who, well turned out not to be so nice because she outed you?"

"Yeah, I had her," Maggie told her. "But she always went to see her Grandma a few towns away on a Friday," Maggie said. "Anyways, so my Dad would always take me to the next city to go bowling. Of course, only until he threw me out of the house for being a sinner headed for hell." Maggie muttered. Alex exhaled lightly as she rubbed Maggie's arm.

"I'm sorry." Alex told her.

"It wasn't your fault." Maggie retorted.

"Yeah but you've probably told me this before and I need to keep getting you to repeat everything and I know you don't like to talk about your parents," Alex said. "Maybe even Blue Springs in general."

"It's not my favourite thing to recollect on," Maggie murmured. "Especially after I was outed. I was already outcast enough," Maggie said. "You know, I graduated High School then two hours later I was on a plane to Star City for college," Maggie told her. "I had the whole summer but, I just had to get away."

"I just," Alex shook her head as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I don't get it. You are amazing, I…." Alex trailed off, continuing to shake her head.

"It's okay," Maggie answered. "It all worked out for me in the end," Maggie smiled, looking lovingly into Alex's hazel eyes. "I've got a family who love me for who I am." Maggie said and Alex smiled as she nodded her head.

"You sure do," Alex told her. "Now, go get your last strike so I can muck up and then we can go play something that I win." Alex said, glancing over to the pool tables by the arcade.

"No chance," Maggie laughed. "Tonight we are bowling," Maggie told her as she walked over to pick up the ball. "Besides this is only our first game. We paid for two." Maggie grinned before she went to take her shot, Alex exhaling lightly as she glanced up at the score board, Maggie well and truly being the winner by far.


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie ran down the corridor, her heart beating ten to the dozen. She felt sick to her stomach with worry. "J'onn," Maggie shouted as she spotted him in the corridor. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's got a concussion," J'onn told her. "Just a precaution that we brought her here after her last accident." J'onn said, putting his hand on Maggie's arm and rubbing it gently, showing her some comfort.

"But how did it happen?" Maggie said. "She told me she wasn't going out on missions." Maggie was a little confused as to how Alex could get injured, given she'd told her that for her first week back she'd be staying the lab and she was only half way through.

"She wasn't," J'onn told her. "She was talking to a prisoner we thought might be able to give us some information on an alien we are keen to apprehend. He somehow got free of his cell and he attacked her, she smacked her head and took a while to come too."

Maggie rubbed her forehead. "She been through enough recently."

J'onn gave a little nod before Maggie looked to the door. "In you go." J'onn told her. Maggie gave him a smile before she walked into the room. Kara looked up to her before looking back to Alex. She gave Alex a smile and rubbed her arm before she walked closer to Maggie.

"She's dropping in and out." Kara told her. Maggie gave a little nod of understanding, waiting till Kara left the room before she walked over to the bed, taking a seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maggie relaxed a little upon seeing Alex looked perfectly fine.

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the side of her head, looking confused. "I'm sorry. And you are?" Alex questioned. Maggie widened her eyes as she shook her head, her heart dropping as her stomach churned. This couldn't be happening again.

"Al, babe, it's me." Maggie sounded like she was going to cry.

Alex burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"That is not funny," Maggie slapped Alex's arm. "Don't you ever joke like that." Maggie sounded cross as she put her hand on her chest, her heart rate regulating.

"Sorry," Alex bit her lip. "I'm okay Maggie," Alex told her. "I don't need to be here. Can you tell them to let me go home? They want to keep me in overnight."

"After that little trick, you can stay here overnight," Maggie muttered, taking Alex's hand in hers and rubbing it gently. "God, babe. What are we going to do with you, hmmm?" Maggie questioned.

"It'll take more than an angry alien to break me," Alex murmured and Maggie gave a little laugh, because the alternate was crying. Alex eyes stared dropping before they closed for a moment. "I'm sleepy."

"Is it safe for you to fall asleep?" Maggie questioned, concern in her tone.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alex wondered.

"Well you've just had a concussion." Maggie said, moving Alex's hair from in front of her face, her thumb rubbing over her brow.

"But I'm okay," Alex said, seeing how concerned Maggie was for her. "I can hold a conversation and I'm not slurring and I'm focusing on you right?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod. "And you are here so if you think I'm about to slip into unconsciousness again then you'll help me out of it," Alex said, giving Maggie a grin. "You'll stay though, right?" Alex questioned. "I probably won't sleep for long."

"Of course." Maggie ran her hand over her forehead again.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex mumbled before she closed her eyes, Maggie gripping Alex's hand tightly.

"I love you, Alex Danvers." Maggie smiled as she stroked Alex's forehead with her other hand. She stayed with her girlfriend, holding her hand as she as she fell asleep. She thought about the life they had and the life they had now and how it really wasn't much different. It didn't feel like they'd just been dating for 7 weeks. Of course, for Maggie it hadn't, but the way Alex was so relaxed and felt at ease, how she'd already told her that she loved her despite it only being 7 weeks for Alex, she knew there had to be some underlying feelings there. But she also knew that brain injuries were complicated and she wasn't sure if Alex ever would fully recover all of the last two years. She wanted her too, and she wished so much for Alex's sake that she could, but the longer Alex went without remembering anything, the more Maggie worried about her memories fully returning, about this being only a temporary effect from the crash. Maggie was brought out of her thoughts as there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Kara coming back into the room, a doctor coming in behind her.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Shepherd." Dr Shepherd held his hand out for Maggie to shake.

"Maggie," Maggie glanced quickly at Kara, intrigued as to why the doctor was coming in to see her. "Alex's girlfriend." Maggie said as she looked back to the doctor.

"I am taking Alex away for a CT Scan, but this is just as a precaution," Dr Shepherd assured her. "After her accident in November." Dr Shepherd said, seeing Maggie's eye widened. "Don't look so alarmed. As I said it is just a precaution."

"Okay," Maggie was a little worried but she took a deep breath to stay composed. "She has fallen asleep though."

Dr Shepherd looked to Alex before looking back to Maggie. Kara went over to her sister, lightly shaking her shoulder as she woke her up. "Kara," Alex frowned. "I'm sleepy."

"I know but the doctor is here," Kara told her. "He wants to take you for a CT scan."

"The doctor with the nice hair?" Alex questioned. "He's a looker," Alex murmured. "It's a shame I'm a loved-up lesbian," Alex said. "Hey, Kara, you aren't. You are single and hot and he's easy on the eye," Alex hit her hand against Kara's arm. "You should get his number." Alex's speech was slurred, and her eyes looked like she was drunk.

Kara looked up to the doctor, embarrassed. "It's just the concussion," Dr Shepherd told them, before looking to Maggie who looked rather amused at her girlfriend. "But I'm not sure my wife would be pleased if I started dating your sister, Alex." Dr Shepherd said, looking back to Alex, who frowned at his response.

"Oh well," Alex sighed. "But hey, this is a hospital. I'm sure there are plenty hot single young doctors going around."

Maggie laughed and Kara stayed silent but glared at her sister. "You go with the nice haired doctor and get your head checked," Maggie told her, leaning down and placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. "We'll be right here when you get back." Maggie assured her.

"No," Alex told her. "You go help Kara find a hot doctor to date." Alex said, Maggie just laughing in response as Dr Shepherd wheeled her out of the room.

"I swear to Rao she was fine when I was talking with her." Kara said, leaning herself against the wall in the room.

"Yeah, she was at first with me too," Maggie said. "It was just since she woke up from that little sleep that she's acting a bit drunk like," Maggie sat back down on the seat. "But the doctor didn't seem worried so…" Maggie trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Kara questioned, seeing Maggie didn't look it.

Maggie exhaled as she shook her head. "When you called and said she was in here, I…." Maggie paused. "She's my whole world. I can't deal with it when she is hurt."

"Hey, Alex Danvers is made of tough stuff," Kara walked over to Maggie and bent down in front of her, rubbing her hand over Maggie's knee. "And you know that you can talk to me, right?" Kara told her. "These last…." Kara trailed off, trying to count the weeks since the accident. "However many weeks," Kara gave a little shrug. "You've been so strong. And being strong around Alex I can understand but you know that I am here and you can talk to me about anything," Kara said. "And I know that you put this wall up and don't let many people in and with what happened with your family, I get that. I know you find it hard to trust people and let people in, let people care, but Maggie, you are a sister to me," Kara said, rubbing Maggie's arm as Maggie bowed her head, still not wanting Kara to see her upset. "I'm here for you. Any time."

Maggie took a moment before she took a deep breath and looked back up to face Kara, a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you," Maggie told her. "But as long as Alex is doing okay and coping with this, then, I'm okay. Alex is the most important in all of this."

"No," Kara shook her head. "You are important too," Kara told her. "And I don't think you are okay. You….you don't want her going on missions."

"Yeah, because I know she isn't ready," Maggie retorted. "And her getting attacked by that prisoner today proves that," Maggie added. "Old Alex wouldn't let herself get into a position where she could be outsmarted," Maggie said. "She shouldn't be back at work."

Kara exhaled lightly. "Her life has to go on," Kara said. "The sooner she gets back into her normal routine of work the better in my opinion," Kara paused. "She needs work. It's what she does best." Kara said, Maggie pursing her lips, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"I still think she wasn't ready," Maggie mumbled. "And of course, a part of it is because of my worries for her, my concerns. She is not just the woman I want to marry. She is not just the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She _is_ all I have. She is my whole life because she is my family. She's the only one I have who loves me for who I am." Maggie once again bowed her head. She felt tears forming in her eyes and didn't want Kara to see.

"Maggie," Kara put her hand on Maggie's chin, pulling her head up to face her again. "You also have Eliza and me," Kara gave her a smile. "Like I said, you are my sister and Eliza loves you like a daughter. You have J'onn, Winn and James as well," Kara wiped a tear from Maggie's eye. "Family doesn't just have to be blood," Kara said. "I'm not blood but Alex loves me fiercely. She'd do anything for me," Kara told her. "Just….I'm here and…" Kara paused for a moment. "You don't need to keep this wall up all the time," Kara assured her. "You've let Alex in. Let me be here for you too. You need this, Maggie. You can let it out." Maggie took a deep breath before she let the tears fall from her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk before she paused, not saying anything. Kara rubbed Maggie's cheek before pulling her into a hug, Maggie wrapping her arms around Kara as Kara held her and waited until Maggie was ready to talk before saying anything else.


	34. Chapter 34

Kara walked back into the house, unclipping Theo's lead, Theo running back down the hall and into the living room. She hung the lead up on the hook, before she took her coat off and hung it up also before walking down the hall and into the living room, seeing Maggie had a rather large glass of scotch in her hand. "You and Alex are so similar," Kara said as she sat down on the couch, throwing the ball across the room that Theo had brought over to her. "When things are tough you both turn to the scotch."

"I think most people turn to drink when going through tough times." Maggie murmured before she took a drink.

"Not something I can do," Kara told her, Theo bringing the ball back to her. "I can't get drunk so it's not really worth it for me." Kara exhaled as she took the ball from Theo and threw it away again, Theo running off after it.

"You probably couldn't deal with a hangover anyways," Maggie mumbled before she took another drink. "You know, I thought that by now we'd be planning a wedding," Maggie exhaled as she turned around on the couch to face Kara. "We were supposed to get engaged then have a nice Christmas together then once the new year started we were supposed to start planning our wedding," Maggie pursed her lips, her head shaking slightly. "I don't think it would have been anything big," Maggie said, looking Kara in the eyes. "Small…intimate…cosy. Just the two of us, you and Eliza. J'onn, Winn and James," Maggie said. "No chance of my parents coming but maybe my Aunt. I'm sure she would come," Maggie took a deep breath. "But she remembered about the proposal and she said no. She didn't want to marry me." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah but, Maggie," Kara leaned forward and rubbed Maggie's arm. "That was just because as far as she was aware, you'd just met."

"I know," Maggie replied. "I can't blame her for not wanting to get married yet but when you have all these plans and dreams and ideas for your future and then they are so suddenly taken from you, I…." Maggie shook her head, feeling herself welling up with tears again. "We are in such different places now and it's difficult. I try my hardest to be okay with this because I love Alex so much and she is trying so hard, but…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "It's difficult," Maggie sniffed back. "Don't get me wrong, I love that Alex is in the whole new relationship, honeymoon, wanting to have sex all the time stage but I also miss…." Maggie stopped talking. "I just wish it could go back to what we used to have." Maggie admitted.

"And it still can," Kara exhaled. "She just needs some time. She needs time to remember everything."

"I think if she was going to get her memory back, she would have by now." Maggie mumbled before she finished her class of scotch.

"But what about the stuff she has remembered?" Kara questioned. "Surely that gives you hope that all her memory will return?"

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "Have you ever heard of anyone who lost their memory getting it fully back?" Maggie questioned. "And what about that movie, The Vow?" Maggie questioned. "She lost her memory after a crash as she never got any of her memory back."

"Firstly, I'm surprised you've even seen that movie," Kara said, not putting Maggie down as the chick flick type. "And secondly, it's just a movie."

"It was based on a true story." Maggie argued.

"Okay, yeah, she remembered nothing but Alex has remembered stuff. Parts of her life with you," Kara exhaled as she looked down, Theo eager to keep playing the game. She threw the ball away again, Theo excitedly chasing after it. "So, surely if she's remembered stuff then eventually all her memory will return," Kara said. "You just have to keep the faith, Maggie," Kara told her. "You were brought up in a Catholic family. I thought that you'd -"

"No," Maggie spoke over Kara. "You don't need to bring religion into this. This isn't about being religious and believing in God so he can bring you some kind of miracle," Maggie raised her voice slightly. "We just have to face the facts and that is that the chances of her memory completely returning are pretty slim."

Kara exhaled lightly, saddened that Maggie seemed to be giving up hope. "Well I guess we never know what's going to happen." Kara murmured. Maggie shook her head as she stood up and walked out of the living room, walking through to the kitchen to pour herself another drink.

* * *

Maggie had managed to get the day off work. She'd gone to the hospital in the late morning to pick Alex up and bring her home. Her CT Scan results were all clear, showing no damage to the brain, which of course was a good thing. They'd stopped off at a sushi restaurant downtown for lunch before they went back home. They walked into the house and down to the living room, Theo very excited to see Alex was back. She clapped him for a while before he ran off to find a toy so he could play. Alex stood back to her feet and turned around, seeing Maggie was standing close to her. "You okay?" Alex knew by the look on her face that she wasn't okay. "You were pretty quiet over lunch," Alex noted. Maggie didn't answer her with words. She shook her head before she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, gently rubbing her back as she kissed the top of her head. They stayed silently in the embrace for quite some time, Theo jumping up at their feet, his rope toy in his mouth. Alex thought she could hear the muffled sounds of crying coming from Maggie. "Babe," Alex spoke softly as she stroked Maggie's hair. "What is it?" Alex questioned, pulling herself back from the embrace, and looking down to her girlfriend, tucking her hair behind her ear. Maggie stayed silent, but looked up to Alex, her big brown eyes all sad and filling up with more tears. "Talk to me."

Maggie took a deep breath as she took her arms away from being around Alex, and took a hold of Alex's wrist, leading her over to the couch, where they both sat down. Theo had given up on trying to get them to play with him and was chewing on the rope toy. "I love you, Al. I do, I love you so much but this is just…it's so hard." Maggie mumbled.

"I know," Alex replied. "And I don't know how I can thank you for how understanding and amazing you've been," Alex told her. "You've been so strong and I….it's okay to let go." Alex knew that Maggie must have had a lot of pent up feelings. She knew it must be hard for her to have to start their relationship all over again.

"Yeah well you'd have been the same if it was me." Maggie told her.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "I don't think I'm as strong as you."

"Are you kidding?" Maggie stifled a laugh. "You are the strongest person I know," Maggie told her as she took Alex's hand in hers. "Me? I'm not that strong. I just put up a wall. I don't let people see how I really feel because it's easier not too."

Alex pursed her lips. "So, what are you saying?" Alex questioned. "That you aren't happy anymore?" Alex's heart started beating faster and she felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't lose Maggie. She may have only known her a short time, but nothing had ever felt as right as being with Maggie did. Maggie was her soul mate. Maggie was the love of her life.

"I am happy," Maggie told her. "I am so, so, happy with you," Maggie sniffed back. "And I don't want to push you into anything that you are not ready for but I'm ready and I want to take that next step with you, I want to build a life with you."

"You mean marriage?" Alex mumbled and Maggie nodded as Alex took a deep breath. "Maggie, I've already committed myself you," Alex reached her hand up and took hold of the love heart pendant. "What do you think this means? What do you think this represents?" Maggie looked down, glancing at the pendant. Alex had turned it around and they were both looking at the inscription. _Always AD._ "It may not have been an outright proposal, but for me, it was a way to show you how much you mean to me and how much I want us to get married," Alex told her, Maggie getting a smile on her face. "One day," Alex added. "I know you are ready for this and it kills me that I'm not there because you deserve to have everything you want, you deserve to have a long, happy life with the woman you love," Alex told her. "And I am trying, I am trying so hard to remember and get back to the same place that you are in, believe me, I am trying so hard," Alex felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I'm sorry if that's not enough for you but it's all I can do right now. It's the best I can offer," Alex wiped a tear from her cheek. "And we have Theo," Alex said, looking across to him as he continued to play with his rope toy. "He's at least a 10-year commitment."

"I'm sorry," Maggie sniffed back as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I was just feeling insecure, I…I know you are committed to me," Maggie brought her hand up and held the pendant tightly. "It's just….I could have lost you twice in the space of a couple of months and it scared me, it made me…." Maggie trailed off as she shook her head, her lips pursing.

"Maggie, you are never going to lose me," Alex told her as she cupped her cheek. "I love you and I am always going too," Alex told her. "You are stuck with me till we are old and grey and wrinkly," Alex gave a little laugh. "You and me, always." Alex rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

"Always." Maggie murmured through a smile. She wanted to marry Alex, of course she did but maybe Alex was right. Right now, she'd already made big commitments to her. Moving back in after only knowing her a couple of weeks, giving her the necklace which symbolised her commitment, them getting Theo together, and it had only been 7 weeks for Alex and the main thing was that they were together.

"Come here." Alex shifted her hand so it went around the back of Maggie's head and she pulled her in for a kiss.

They pulled back as they heard Theo giving a little whine. They looked around for him, seeing him sitting at the door of the living room, looking out to the hallway. "He needs out," Maggie said as she stood to her feet. "You coming?" Maggie questioned and Alex nodded as she stood up and picked up one of Theo's balls. They walked out of the living room and down the hall, Maggie clipping Theo into the lead before they both put their coats on and headed outside.

Alex started bouncing the ball off the sidewalk as they made their way down to the grassy area at the end of the street. "That's supposed to bring fun to Theo."

"Yeah," Alex laughed as she continued to bounce the ball. "And he can get it when we are at the grass." Alex said, bouncing the ball down, the ball hitting off a stray stone and shooting off to the right, bouncing out onto the road.

"Idiot." Maggie handed the lead to Alex and walked out onto the road, the ball having come to a stop at the kerb at the other side.

"Maggie, move." Alex yelled out as the car screeched on it brakes, but it was too late. All Alex could do was watch in horror as the car struck her girlfriend.


	35. Chapter 35

Alex was sitting in the hallway, her legs shaking nervously as she held her head in her hands. This feeling she had in her gut was the worst feeling she had ever felt and now she understood more than ever the emotions Maggie must have been going through after her recent accidents. "Alex?" Alex looked up as she heard a voice.

"I'm Doctor Clark," The woman told her. "I'm the surgeon who was working on your girlfriend."

"Is she okay?" Alex stood up from the chair, her hand going onto her chest, Alex feeling her heart beating extra fast.

"Margaret was bleeding internally as a result of the crash but we managed to stop it quickly," Dr Clark started to explain. "Head CT shows no signs of a brain bleed or injury," Dr Clark continued. "She has a broken leg but other than that she is perfectly okay," Dr Clark gave Alex a reassuring smile. "She was very lucky."

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"She is on her way to recovery," Dr Clark told her. "As soon as she is settled, I'll send someone to come and get you and you can go see Margaret."

"Maggie," Alex told the doctor. "She hates Margaret."

"Maggie," Dr Clark corrected herself as Alex once again gave a sigh of relief, her hand going back onto her chest. "She's okay." Dr Clark saw that Alex needed some more reassurance, her face plastered with worry.

"I want to go see her," Alex said, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Please. I need to go see her."

"And you can," Dr Clark told her, rubbing Alex's arm in an act of comfort. "I promise as soon as she is settled and ready for visitors you'll be taken right up to see her," Dr Clark said. "Is there anyone you can call to be here for you?"

"I already called my sister," Alex replied. "She's….I think she is coming."

"Okay, well if you just wait here a little longer," Dr Clark told her. "Someone will come and get you and take you to see her soon." The doctor said before she turned around and walked away. Alex took a deep breath before she sat back down it the chair. She closed her eyes for a moment as she exhaled slowly.

" _And finally, this is the third bedroom," The realtor told them as they walked into the room. "Not as big as the second or master room, but it's still a decent size. Will make a nice nursery."_

" _Ahhaha." Alex sounded nervous as she looked to Maggie. Kids had never really been brought up yet. They'd barely even spoken about marriage, never mind having a family._

" _Oh, let's just focus on us finding a home together first." Maggie mumbled, the realtor giving a little nod, saying no more on the subject._

" _Well, I will let you two look around some more up here and have a talk, see what you think," She said as she made her way to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen." She told them before walking out of the room, leaving Maggie and Alex alone._

" _So, what do you think of this place?" Maggie questioned, looking back to her girlfriend, who was leaning against the wall in the room._

" _I love it," Alex answered. "It has everything I want in a house." Alex told her as Maggie walked over and stood close to her._

" _Yeah?" Maggie questioned._

" _Yeah," Alex nodded. "The kitchen is gorgeous. Looks like it's just been done out recently."_

" _Since when do you care about kitchens?" Maggie laughed. "You'll probably burn it down if you tried to use it."_

" _Cheeky," Alex slapped Maggie's ass. "I just want my girl to have a nice place to cook all her brilliant meals in." Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist and pulling her against her._

" _Oh well that is very nice of you," Maggie mumbled before she placed a kiss on her lips. "And I agree it's a lovely kitchen and house, it's in a nice area, not too far away from either of our work," Maggie smiled. "I think we might have found our home." Maggie's smile grew into a grin._

" _There is one down side though," Alex gave a kind of sat pout. "No en-suite."_

" _Oh, because it'll be such a hassle to walk like 10 feet down the hall," Maggie muttered as she rolled her eyes. "And hey, it's one less bathroom to clean."_

" _I suppose," Alex murmured. "And what do we do with the spare bedrooms?" Alex bit her lip as she waited on a response._

" _We keep them as guest rooms." Maggie told her._

" _And uhm….you don't want to make them into nurseries?" Alex questioned._

" _I uhm," Maggie shook her head. "I don't know. I….maybe, one day I could see us with children." Maggie said and Alex widened her eyes, looking panicked._

" _I wouldn't know what to do with a baby." Alex eyes went even wider._

" _You are an alien ass kicking secret agent and you are scared of cute little babies?" Maggie laughed._

" _I'm not scared, I…" Alex paused. "I've never really thought about having one."_

" _Me either," Maggie told her. "But since I met you, I….I kinda think it would be nice if one day we had a child or two running around," Maggie said. "But I'm talking way in the future, like, we're not even married yet so…" Maggie trailed off._

" _Maybe in the future," Alex murmured and Maggie gave a little nod. "I mean we've only been together a year, we're finding our home first and as you said we're not even considering marriage yet."_

" _You've never thought about us getting married?" Maggie questioned._

" _I've thought about our future for sure," Alex told her. "But this is the longest relationship I've ever been in and I just…I want it to be right, you know. The right time."_

" _Yeah," Maggie sounded a little disappointed. "I just wanted to know it was on the cards. That we were on the same page," Maggie said. "Because if we get this house together then 5, 6 months down the line we figure out we want different things -"_

" _No no," Alex interrupted. "We want the same," Alex told her, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "I love you Maggie. It's you and me." Alex smiled before pulling her in for another kiss._

Alex opened her eyes, her lips pursing as she ran her hand over her forehead. It seemed like Maggie had wanted this for a long time and because of the immense love she had for Alex, she'd waited. She waited a long time to even ask her and then because of the accident, it was taken away from her. "You don't have to wait any longer baby." Alex whispered as she ran her finger over her ring finger as she waited to be taken in to see her girlfriend.

* * *

Alex walked into the room, finding herself welling up as she saw Maggie lying there. Her left side took the brunt of the injuries, her left leg in a cast and she had some scrapes and cuts on her face as well. "Hey, il mio amore," Maggie sounded groggy as she held her hand out. Alex walked over to her, taking her hand in hers. "Posso avere acqua?"

"Uhm…." Alex looked rather confused that Maggie had woken up from the surgery talking Italian. "Babe, I don't speak Italian."

Maggie cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. "Water," Maggie pointed to the bedside table. Alex poured her a drink, handing it down to her. Maggie took a long drink. "I didn't even realise I was speaking Italian," Maggie said as she handed the empty cup back to Alex. Alex poured her another cup and put it down on the bed side table, it there for Maggie if she wanted it. She put her other hand on top of Maggie's and squeezed it. "I was dreaming about my Nonna," Maggie told her. "I guess I thought I was still in my dream."

Alex smiled as she gently rubbed Maggie's hand with her thumb. "You just want a turn in here?" Alex joked, Maggie giving a little laugh.

"Couldn't have you having all the fun now could we?" Maggie spoke quietly, her voice a little hoarse. Suddenly, she widened her eyes. "Theo. I had him. Oh good God please tell me he is okay?"

"He's fine," Alex told her. "You handed him to me before you stepped out onto the road," Alex said, sounding cross with Maggie for getting herself hit by a car. "Didn't your Mum ever teach you to look both ways before you crossed the street?" Alex said, continuing to rub Maggie's hand as she held it in hers.

"Didn't your Mum ever teach you not to play with balls by the road side?" Maggie retorted, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

Alex gave a little laugh before looking all serious again. "God Maggie, I…I was flipping out. Time seemed to stand still when you were in that operating room," Alex sounded like her voice was about to break. "It was all my stupid fault and I…if you didn't make it, I don't -"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Maggie told her. "I was the one who walked out onto the road without looking," Maggie brought her hand up and wiped a tear from Alex's cheek. Their street wasn't ever busy with cars. It was only ever people who lived on the street coming in and out, so traffic was always very minimal. "But the road is never busy, there's never much cars going about so I…." Maggie gave a little shrug.

"And you called me the idiot," Alex muttered. "You are just lucky that that car wasn't going that fast and that he managed to slow down some before hitting you." Alex said.

"Do you know who was driving?" Maggie asked.

"It was Norman," Alex told her, still rubbing Maggie's hand. "You know, the older guy from 2252," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod before wincing, bringing her hand up and rubbing her neck. "He called the ambulance and stayed with me – with us – till they came. He feels really bad about it. He's sorry."

"It was my fault." Maggie said again.

"I told him I would keep him posted," Alex said. "He's probably going to come and see you," Alex told her. "When you are up for visitors."

"Not right now," Maggie shook her head. "Just you, baby," Maggie told her, her hand coming up and going onto the back of Alex's head, rubbing it gently before pulling her forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alex pulled back, her eyes filling with tears again. Maggie rubbed her cheek. "I'm okay," Maggie assured her. "Looks like we are both made of tough stuff." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as there was a knock at the door.

Alex looked around to see Kara walking into the room. "Hey, thanks for coming but Maggie's not up for any -"

"It's okay," Maggie put her hand on Alex's arm. "She can stay. She's family." Maggie said, looking to Kara as the pair exchanged a smile. Kara leaned down and gave Maggie a hug, relieved that she was okay.


	36. Chapter 36

Alex and Kara walked into the shop, Alex's stomach churning with nerves. "Over here," Kara directed her sister over the rings section, the pair of them looking down to them. "Oooh look at that one." Kara pointed down to the ring. It had a rather large square diamond with a white gold band and yellow gold around the edges.

"That's horrible," Alex screwed her face up. "And Maggie would hate that."

"I know," Kara stifled a laugh. "I was just seeing if you really knew her taste," Kara told her sister. "She's more that style, right?" Kara pointed to another ring, that was two very slim platinum bands with diamonds in between, going around the whole of the ring.

"Yeah but," Alex curled her nose. "It's a bit too delicate."

"Are you saying she is a klutz?" Kara questioned, glancing up from looking at the ring to look at her sister.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But it's just….a bit too delicate and fancy looking," Alex said, her eyes wandering over the glass cabinet, trying to find the perfect ring for her girl. "Something more like that." Alex pointed to a simple white gold band with a single diamond embedded in the centre.

"Oh my Rao," Kara hit her hand against Alex's arm. "You should get a cute little blue bow and wrap it around Theo and have the ring on it," Kara gave an excited squeal, causing her to get some looks from some of the other customers in the store.

"Uhm, okay that is so cheesy," Alex shot down Kara's idea. "Just be helpful or go wait outside."

"I am being helpful," Kara pouted sadly before scanning her eyes over the rings again. "That one is nice. Oh, or that one." Kara said, pointing out the rings she thought Maggie would like.

"Oh, yes, I love this one." Alex said, looking down to the white gold ring with three diamonds embedded in it.

"Yeah you love it, but will Maggie?" Kara questioned.

"That's what I mean, I love it for Maggie." Alex said, looking around the shop to see if there was a sales assistant as she was keen to get a closer look at the ring, but at the moment, the only two sales assistants she could see were busy with other customers.

"It's beautiful," Kara told her. "You are so lucky to have someone to buy a ring for."

"Someone will buy you a ring one day," Alex assured her sister. "But it's going to have to be someone pretty damn special because I'm not going to let just anyone date you," Alex told her and Kara gave her a weak smile. "And you have Maggie there to kick ass as well."

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy already," Kara muttered and Alex gave a little laugh before she looked back to the ring. "Ah you know, I don't even need to look at it. I know that's the one. That's the ring I want to give her." Alex said, Kara smiling as she saw the look the of Alex's face, the glint that was in her eyes. Any doubts that Kara had in her mind about Alex's being ready for this completely vanishing.

* * *

After a few days in hospital Maggie got to go home. Alex pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. "Wait right there." Alex told her as she took off her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Where else am I going to go?" Maggie muttered as she waited for Alex to come around to the other side. She opened the back door and took out Maggie's crutches before she opened her door for her.

"You need help?" Alex questioned, leaning the crutches against the car and holding her hands out. Maggie lifted her legs out the car, before shuffling herself around and holding her hands out to take Alex's, Alex pulling her girlfriend up to standing.

"Margaret, Alexandra," Maggie and Alex looked around to see Norman walking across the road and up the driveway. No matter how many times they told him, their neighbour always called them by their full names. "Margaret, I am so very sorry for what happened."

"It was my fault," Maggie said. "I wasn't looking as I crossed the road," Maggie said as she took the flowers and chocolates from him. "Honestly, this isn't necessary."

"I'm just glad to know that you are okay," Norman smiled at them. "And if you ever need anything while that leg heals please ask me. I can help with your little dog. If you ever need help with walking him or anything."

"Thank you, Norman," Maggie smiled at him. "We'll let you know."

"Okay well I won't bother you any longer. I'll let you get inside to rest that leg," Norman said. "But please, I am just across there if you need anything."

"Thank you," Alex said before Norman walked away. "I'll help with that," Alex murmured as she took the chocolates and flowers from Maggie and handed her the crutches. They walked inside the house and down the hall and into the living room. Alex put the chocolates down on the coffee table, watching as Theo came running across, excited to see Maggie again. "I'll put these in some water." Alex said disappearing through to the kitchen. She found a vase and filled it up with water and the flower food from the little pack on the bunch of flowers. She cut the stems down a little before arranging them in the vase. She put the stem ends and the packing from around the flowers in the bin before picking up the flowers and walking back through to the living room, placing the flowers down in the centre of the coffee table. She pushed the foot stool over for Maggie, letting her rest her leg on it. Maggie had already started tucking into the chocolates, Alex finding three half-eaten ones back in the box, Maggie picking up a fourth chocolate and taking a bite out of it. "Why do you always do that?" Alex sounded annoyed as she picked up one of the half-eaten chocolates and popped it into her mouth.

Maggie glanced around at her. "I want to see what flavours they are." Maggie replied, like it was obvious.

"There's always a selection menu thing." Alex said, pointing to the piece of paper that Maggie had left on the coffee table.

"It's more fun this way," Maggie murmured. "But good job for remembering I always do this," Maggie grinned as she slapped her hand against Alex's thigh. "You don't happen to remember that I like to have a nice cup of coffee with my chocolates, do you?"

"Nah," Alex shook her head. "That still escapes me." Alex scratched the side of her head as she mocked confusion.

"Ah well," Maggie exhaled. "I really would love a cup of coffee and with my broken leg it's going to be an awful task getting up and walking all the way through to the kitchen and trying to balance as I make the coffee and how am I going to carry them through when I'm on my crutches?" Maggie held her hands out to the side, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"Would you like a coffee, my love?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, why that would be lovely. Thank you for asking." Maggie said, the grin now fully on her face. Alex shook her head as she chuckled before she stood up and walked through to the kitchen to make the coffees.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had chilled out on the couch most of the evening, watching movies and TV shows on Netflix. Maggie was cuddled into Alex's chest, her leg resting across the footstool. "Babe, I'm so tired. I need to go to bed." Maggie yawned.

Alex glanced at the clock on the fireplace. It was only just after 9.30pm. "Early." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah but you know how it is. Can never get a great sleep in the hospital." Maggie told her.

"Wow and here was me thinking you could sleep anywhere at the drop of a hat." Alex quipped, Maggie giving a little laugh.

"Besides, it'll probably take me a while to get up the stairs on these things," Maggie said as she reached for her crutches that were resting against the side of the couch. "And then get myself changed and ready for bed."

"I'll help you," Alex told her. "It'll be like having your own private nurse," Alex grinned as she raised her eyebrows. "I'll even carry you up the stairs if you wish." Alex told her.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "You can't carry me up the stairs."

"Of course I can," Alex told her. "I've done it before when we've been watching a movie and you've fallen asleep on me." Alex laughed.

"Well that's because you always play with my hair and you know that puts me to sleep." Maggie retorted as she pushed herself up on the crutches.

"Well, all the same, I've managed to carry you up the stairs," Alex told her. "You're teeny tiny, it's okay. Nothing Secret Agent Danvers can't handle," Alex raised her eyebrows once again as she stood up from the couch, her hand lightly slapping Maggie's bum. "And of course, there was that one time that you got really drunk on the 4th July on that Patriotic Punch or whatever the hell it was called that you were drinking and oh…how can you forget our sexy times when I lift you up and hold you against the wall?" Alex questioned.

"Okay that's uhm…." Maggie laughed. "That's a lot of memories coming back there, Danvers." Maggie said, a huge grin on her face that Alex had seemed to remember a lot more.

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "I think when you got hit by that car and I thought I'd lost you, I…something in me triggered and I've been remembering more," Alex said, clearly ecstatic at being able to remember more of her past. "The two years haven't came flooding back but we can't have it all, can we?" Alex questioned, following Maggie as she slowly made her way out of the room, still needing to get used to walking with the crutches.

"I guess not." Maggie mumbled, stopping as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She pursed her lips, before feeling Alex wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Let me help you, babe," Alex said, softly kissing Maggie's neck. "Just until you can use these crutches like a pro." Alex murmured in her ear.

"But your knee is just healed," Maggie sighed. "Is it even? Surely you are still recovering too."

"Well between the two of us, I'd say I've got the strongest bones at the moment," Alex said as nudged Maggie's back. "C'mon, we could have had you up the stairs already if it wasn't for all this talking."

Maggie gave a little sigh. She was tired and she really didn't feel like struggling up the stairs. "Go on then." Maggie said, Alex talking the crutches from her as Maggie held onto the banister to steady herself as Alex took the crutches up the stairs first. Alex came back down and Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, Alex placing her arm under Maggie's knee's, her other wrapping around her back before she took her up the stairs.

"Oh this is actually quite nice," Maggie teased. "Could get used it to."

"Don't," Alex breathed heavily as she gently put Maggie down, Maggie holding onto Alex as she passed her the crutches. "That cast is heavy."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the cast," Maggie laughed as she slowly made her way into the bedroom, Alex following after her. Maggie went over to the drawers, pulling out some clean pyjamas. She walked over to the bed and lay them down, before she took off her t-shirt and bra before glancing down to her body, her scar from the surgery on display. She ran her hand across it, sighing loudly.

"Hey, I have one too," Alex said, lifting her t-shirt up, showing her surgery scar. "You know, we're like one of those couples who get cheesy matching tattoos except so much cooler because these are like battle scars." Alex said as she walked over to Maggie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Maggie murmured as she put her sleep shirt on.

"Babe," Alex dropped her grip on her t-shirt, it falling back down. "Nothing would ever diminish the way I feel about you," Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist. "I love you Maggie Sawyer and I…." Alex pursed her lips. She wanted to find the perfect time to do it and felt this wasn't it. "I just want you to know that." Alex murmured as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear before leaning down and softly kissing her lips.

"I know you do," Maggie replied with a smile. "I love you too."

Alex smiled as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. "You need any more help?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I should be okay." Maggie told her.

"Okay well I am going to go watch some more TV," Alex said. "I think, two more episodes of Orange Is The New Black because then I'll be finished season 4." Alex and Maggie had watched the season together the year before but of course, with her memory loss, Alex couldn't remember so was re-watching it.

"Oh, and then it's season 5," Maggie said. "Season 5 is real good," Maggie informed her. "Shame we have to wait so long for the next season."

"But at least we can watch it together again with both of us never having seen it," Alex told her and Maggie gave a little nod. "So, I'm going to go watch those two episodes then I'll come up to bed. I'll try not to wake you when I come in," Alex told her. "And if you do need help or anything just yell down or call me," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod, suggesting she would. "Sleep well my love." Alex told her as she gave her another kiss before she left the room to go back down the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Alex and Maggie along with Theo had arrived at Kara's loft for game night. Theo ran over to his 'corner' in the loft. Kara had bought a dog bed and some toys for whenever Theo was at his Aunties. This amused Maggie and she wondered how excited Kara would be if she and Alex ever did have any children in the future. "Hey," Kara smiled as she slyly took a quick glance at Maggie's left hand before looking back up, seeing there was no ring there. "Go take a seat," Kara told her, Maggie looking across the room seeing Lena was already there, Theo running over to her with a toy in his mouth. "I'll get you a drink," Kara told her, taking hold of Alex's hand and dragging her across the room to the kitchen. "You've still not done it?" Kara scolded as she spoke under her breath.

"Oh, hello to you too," Alex muttered as Kara opened the fridge and took out a beer for Maggie and Alex. "And I'm just waiting for the perfect time." Alex said as she leaned herself against the island.

"You've had the ring for almost a week." Kara screeched.

"Yeah but the first couple of days she was still in the hospital," Alex argued. "I wasn't going to propose when she was in the hospital," Alex said, twisting the cap of her beer and taking a drink. "I don't want to screw this up so I just…I need it to be right."

"I suppose," Kara exhaled. "I just want it to happen you know, then I can throw you an engagement party," Kara gave a little jump, all excited at the thought. "Oh my gosh are you going to have a spring wedding or a summer wedding or oh….a winter wedding, you could get married in the snow. That would be dead romantic."

"Did you seriously just suggest a winter wedding?" Alex questioned. "Do you know me at all?"

"I suppose that wouldn't really be you," Kara murmured. "Oh…" Kara shouted really loudly as she slammed her hand against the table causing Lena and Maggie to look over to them.

"Will you be quiet." Alex muttered.

"Everything okay?" Lena questioned.

"Yes," Alex started walking over to the lounge area, clearly ending the wedding talk with her sister. "She is just so excited for Pictionary," Alex told them as she sat down on the couch next to Maggie as Kara walked over and handed her the beer. "When are the guys getting here?"

"They're not," Kara answered. "Winn is away with Lyra for a few days and James is in Metropolis, so it's just us girls," Kara reached for a potsticker, putting the whole of it in her mouth at once. "Hey," Kara widened her eyes as she looked across to her sister. "Maybe soon instead of game night we can have a night where we plan the -"

"Shit, sorry." Alex knew what was coming out of Kara's mouth and she needed to stop her so she let the bottle slip from her hand, the beer spilling out all over the floor.

"You so did that on purpose." Maggie said as she glanced at her girlfriend.

"No, it was an accident, I swear," Alex said as she stood up from the couch, following her sister over to the kitchen, Kara already on her way to get a cloth to clean up the spill. "You idiot," Alex whispered as she slapped Kara's arm. "You almost gave it a way."

"Ah she doesn't suspect a thing," Kara said, glancing back at Maggie before looking back to Alex. "And I'm sorry. It was just a slip of the tongue but you are going to have to do it soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep this in for." Kara told her.

"I will," Alex replied. "I can't believe you made me waste a perfectly good bottle of beer." Alex mumbled as she opened the fridge and took out another one.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back into the house, Theo running over to his bed and curling up in a little ball. Maggie sat down on the couch, Alex moving her crutches to the side of it, out of the way but still in close reach. Alex looked down to Maggie, smiling at her beauty. "What?" Maggie questioned.

"I just….I love you so much," Alex told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she pulled Alex's body down closer to her. "Mmm," Alex pulled back, Maggie very close to pulling Alex down so she was straddling over her. "I don't want to hurt your leg," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me," Alex pouted. "You were the same when I had my knee in that brace." Alex said as she walked around and took a seat next to Maggie, her head resting on her shoulder as she put her hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently.

"You know, once I am out of this cast I think we should go on a vacation," Maggie said. "I think we deserve a nice break after the last couple of months."

"Sounds good to me," Alex smiled. "But somewhere hot. With a nice beach so we can just relax."

"Of course." Maggie answered.

"Although both of us will have just had a substantial amount of time off because of our injuries. You think we will be entitled to get some holidays?" Alex questioned.

"J'onn would let you do anything," Maggie murmured. "And, my Captain is pretty sound so I'm sure he'd let me have a break after all we've been through," Maggie said. "Although Lena is pretty sound too and of course I love your sister so maybe we could have a girls' holiday," Maggie suggested. "We should definitely hang out with Lena more anyways."

"Aww has someone got a little crush?" Alex teased.

"No," Maggie gasped. "I just think she is a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is," Alex smiled. "Although I'm not sure how National City would cope if Supergirl went MIA for a couple of weeks." Alex said.

"They'd have Guardian," Maggie answered. "And if really needed I'm sure it wouldn't take Kara long to fly back and help out," Maggie said. "Anyways it's just a suggestion. Me and you are going somewhere together for sure though." Maggie told her.

"Oh right," Alex said. "And you get the final say do you?" Alex teased.

"Well, I am the eldest so…" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "It's only fair, right?"

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that." Alex murmured before leaning in and placing a kiss on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Alex woke up first, of course. She turned to look at Maggie who was still sound asleep next to her and smiled. She could lay there and watch her sleep forever. She took a deep breath. She was going to do it now. Or at least, once Maggie had woken up. She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed down to the bathroom, getting herself showered and changed for the day. J'onn had given her time off following her concussion, but then after Maggie's accident, he'd given her a little more time off so she didn't have work to worry about. She walked back down to the bedroom and opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out the ring box. She glanced at Maggie as she stirred a little before she quietly walked around the bed and opened Maggie's bottom drawer, moving a few things around before she found the ring box. She pulled it out and thought about taking a sneaky little look, but used all of her strength not too. She wanted a surprise later on. She smiled at the fact that the ring boxes were different colours, so there was no way she could mix them up. She left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, putting the ring boxes in the drawer under the coffee table for now. She walked through to the kitchen, Theo following after her. She opened the door that led outside, letting Theo have a little run around the garden. She didn't want to take him out for his morning walk, just in case Maggie got up and saw something while she was out. She prepared the strawberries, cutting them in half and arranging them around the plate. She took the strawberries though to the living room, leaving them on the coffee table before walking back through to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out the bottle of Champagne she'd sneakily put in the night before. She went over to the kitchen cupboard and took out the Champagne cooler and filled it with ice from the freezer before adding the bottle of Champagne to it. She looked upwards, hearing Maggie moving about up the stairs. She grabbed the Champagne flutes and took them through to the living room, putting them down along with the Champagne, next to the plate of strawberries. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling sick with nerves. She had an idea of what she wanted to say, but right now, that was all jumbled in her mind. She shook her hands out in front of her and she paced the room a few times, before she heard Maggie coming down the stairs. She walked out of the living room, smiling as she saw her managing to get down on her crutches, albeit rather slowly. "You okay?" Maggie questioned. "You look like you are about to chuck up." Maggie stifled a laugh.

Alex managed a smile as she held her hand out, gesturing for Maggie to come into the living room. "Come here." Alex spoke in a whisper although it wasn't intended.

Maggie walked down the last stair, stepping onto the hall and continuing until she reached the living room door. "Oh, Champagne and strawberries for breakfast?" Maggie questioned. "What kind of treat is this?" Maggie grinned up at Alex. Alex just smiled at her as she led her to the couch.

"Sit down," Alex spoke softly, rubbing Maggie's shoulder as she took a seat. Alex took another deep breath before she leaned down and opened the drawer, lifting out the ring boxes and hiding them behind her back before she knelt down in front of Maggie, both knees on the floor as she rubbed Maggie's thighs. "Maggie," Alex started. "These last 8 weeks with you have been amazing. They've been hard and emotional and I've never felt so nervous in all my life," Alex gave a little laugh. "But every minute has felt so right," Alex told her. "And I…I've been waiting because, I….I keep trying to get my memory back but I may never and I have the rest of our lives to get to know you again and to remember our past," Alex said, feeling herself welling up. Maggie felt tears forming in her eyes too, wondering if this was going somewhere big. "And as long as I am with you nothing else matters," Alex said as her voice broke. "I know that you have wanted this for long time. A real long time. Like, from way back when we first looked at this house together," Alex told her, taking a pause to keep herself composed. "And you had this moment taken from you because of the accident. You never got your answer and then I didn't remember," Maggie sniffed back, as she cupped Alex's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, a smile appearing on her face. "So, I don't want to take this moment from you, Maggie," Alex told her. "I want you to have this. This is the moment you have wanted for so long," Alex smiled as she felt her eyes blurring with tears. "So," Alex took a deep breath, grabbing the ring box from her left-hand side, remembering that was the one she'd bought. She displayed the box to Maggie, who held her hand on her heart. "Margaret Ellen Sawyer," Alex said. "I am proposing that you propose," Alex said, opening the box to reveal the ring. "Because I promise you, I will give you an answer this time. And you'll like it." Maggie sniffed back some tears before she nodded.

"Yes," Maggie answered. "I will propose." Maggie told her as she held her hand out, Alex slipping the ring onto her finger before they met in a kiss. Maggie pulled back and looked down to the ring, giving a little laugh as she ran her finger over it.

"What's funny?" Alex questioned.

"You'll know when you see the ring I got you," Maggie answered. "It uhm…do you want to go get it because it'll take me longer to -" Maggie stopped talking as Alex revealed the second ring box. "Alexandra Danvers have you been snooping through my things?" Maggie gasped.

"Not really snooping," Alex laughed. "You hide everything you don't want me to see in your bottom bedside drawer." Alex said, a little grin on her face.

"Oh, not going to tell me you remembered that one, were you?" Maggie questioned, her lips curling into a laugh.

"Well you know, some things are better kept to yourself." Alex murmured cheekily as Maggie laughed again.

"Okay, so now it's my turn," Maggie took a deep breath before she patted the seat next to her. Alex got up and sat down, both of them turning to the side a little on the couch so they were facing each other. "I have never felt love, trust and respect for anyone as much as I have with you. I knew from the moment we met that you were the one for me. The one I wanted to spend all my days with, have all my fights with, make memories with, the good and the bad," Maggie said with a smile as she cupped Alex's cheek. "You, Alexandra Danvers, broke down my wall and let me see that I could be truly loved for who I am," Maggie took a deep breath, blocking back tears. "You have made me a better person," Maggie told her. "And these last two months alone, you've not given up and you've been so strong and I have so much admiration in you for that," Maggie smiled as she rubbed Alex's cheek with her thumb. "You are my soul mate and the love of my life," Maggie told her. "So, Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?" Maggie questioned, her hand dropping from Alex's cheek and opening the ring box, revealing the ring to Alex.

"Yes," Alex answered. "Yes, I will marry you," Alex smiled as Maggie placed the ring on her finger before they met in a passionate embrace. Alex eventually pulled back and looked down to the ring, laughing as she saw what Maggie was on about. "We picked each other the same ring."

"Just shows what great taste we've both got," Maggie murmured and Alex nodded as Maggie once again brought her hand up and rubbed Alex's cheek. "I love you so much, Alex." Maggie told her.

"I love you too," Alex replied. "You and me, always." Alex murmured as she took the love heart pendant that was around Maggie's neck into her hand and rubbed it.

"You and me, always." Maggie repeated before they met in a rather passionate kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Alex was staring down at her fiancée, her head propped up by her hand as her elbow was against the mattress. She was tracing light circles with her finger over Maggie's bare stomach. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, concern in her tone.

"I'm brilliant," Maggie answered, a smile on her face. "I've just got engagement to the love of my life and then spent the morning having the most mind-blowing sex with her," Maggie said. "Why would I not be okay?"

"Just…..your leg." Alex murmured.

"It may be in a cast but I am pretty sure I've showed you I'm still capable of doing stuff." Maggie told her.

"Yeah you certainly have," Alex leaned down and softly kissed Maggie's lips. "God, I can't believe I have a fiancée," Alex smiled as she gently stroked Maggie's cheek. "I…I never envisioned this for myself. You know when I was younger in high school - maybe even middle school - my friends would talk about finding their Prince charming and having babies and I…I never wanted that, it was never something that was important to me," Alex said, Maggie looking at her, feeling a little intrigued as to where this was going. "But then you meet this one person and your life is totally turned upside down but in the best possible way," Alex smiled, looking deep into Maggie's big, brown eyes. "I cannot wait to marry you, Maggie," Alex said, Maggie smiling as she reached her hand up and rubbed Alex's cheek. "And I'm very much coming round to the idea of having some little Maggie's running around, annoying Theo and causing us some mischief," Alex gave a little laugh. "Maybe even a little Alex," Alex twisted her lip. "I want to have everything with you."

Maggie smiled before pulling Alex down into a kiss. "I want to have everything with you too." Maggie murmured as she pulled back from the kiss.

Alex smiled before she glanced at the digital clock by their bed. "We should get up."

"Really?" Maggie gave a sad pout. "I don't see anything wrong with a day in bed." Maggie mumbled as she let her hand caress Alex's thigh before moving more towards her centre.

"Mmm," Alex gave a little moan. "Theo is going to be sitting down there cross legged," Alex told her. "Poor little guy will need a walk."

"Go let him back out in the garden." Maggie suggested, her finger teasing Alex's area. Alex moaned again.

"We don't want him getting used to doing his business in the garden though," Alex said. "Especially if we do have kiddies one day who'll want to go play out there. We don't want them playing in his muck, do we?"

Maggie sighed. "Okay. Half an hour longer in bed then we'll get up, get another shower, take Theo out then I'm pretty sure a certain someone will be over the moon to hear our news, so we can go meet her and let her know." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod, like she agreed with Maggie's suggestion. Maggie smiled, raising her eyebrows as she leaned in and peppered kisses on Alex's neck, her fingers finding where they wanted to be.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked into Noonan's where they were meeting Kara for a late lunch. "Oh my gosh," Kara immediately spotted the rings on both Maggie's and Alex's fingers. "Yes," Kara screamed as she clapped her hands together. "You guys finally got engaged," Kara continued to clap as they got a few stares from people in the restaurant. "Congratulations," Kara smiled as she pulled Alex into a hug, before wrapping her arms around Maggie. "So," Kara said as they took a seat. "How did it happen? When did it happen?" Kara wondered.

"This morning," Maggie answered, a huge grin on her face she admired her ring. "It was the sweetest moment. She had strawberries and champagne out and there were some soppy, cheesy declarations," Maggie said, looking at Alex, the pair of them with loving smiles on their faces. "It was everything a proposal should be and more."

"Aww," Kara clapped her hands again, as she gave a little squeal. "So, when's the big day?" Kara questioned.

"We've been engaged for like 5 minutes." Alex laughed.

"So, you have no thoughts at all?" Kara questioned. "Oh…you should get married in that church on 5th and West," Kara sounded very excited, thoughts and idea's running through her head. "It's gorgeous."

"I don't think we are going to have a church wedding." Maggie said, before looking to Alex who sort of gave a nod of agreement. Of course, they hadn't talked anything wedding since becoming engaged because they were too busy celebrating.

"Oh." Kara rubbed the back of her head.

"I mean it's probably going to be hard enough finding a priest, minister, pastor, or whoever who will marry us so…" Maggie pursed her lips. "I'm not saying we are just going to go down to city hall and get hitched there but…." Maggie trailed off as she gave a little shrug. "I don't see us getting married in a church."

"But it's like every girls' dream to get married in the big fancy church." Kara pouted sadly.

"No, it's not," Alex told her sister. "It might be yours but it's not ours," Alex said. "We don't want a big fancy wedding," Alex said, sure on that fact without even having to consult with Maggie. "Just small, cosy, just close friends and family."

Kara sighed, sounding exasperated. "Oh my gosh, please tell me you are going to have J'onn give you away?" Kara said as she looked at Alex. "He thinks of you as a daughter. It would be dead sweet."

"Uhm," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. She glanced at Maggie before looking back to Kara. "No, I'm not going to ask him."

Don't tell me you are hoping to find Jeremiah so he can do it?" Kara sounded less that enthused about that idea.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm not having anyone walk me down the aisle."

"Alex that's crazy. It's tradition," Kara shrieked. "Maggie tell her, everyone has to have their father walk them down the…." Kara trailed off, remembering that Maggie would not have her father there to walk her down the aisle.

"We don't have to do everything just because it's the traditional wedding way." Alex said.

"Al, if you want to ask J'onn to walk you down the aisle then that's okay. Don't feel like because my Dad won't be there to do that for me that you need to not have anyone."

"It's fine," Alex told her. "Like I said, we don't need to do all the traditions." Alex said, she knew it must a hard thing for Maggie, not to have her Dad there on her wedding day so she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she had no-one to walk her down the aisle, as J'onn walked her down.

"Well at least tell me you two are having maids of honour or a best man or woman or whatever term you want to use." Kara muttered.

"That would be you." Maggie answered.

"Me for you?" Kara questioned as she looked to Maggie.

"For both of us," Alex told her. "Like we said, this isn't going to be a big wedding," Alex informed her, Kara still pouting sadly at this news. "You can help us with wedding plans but nothing crazy," Alex scolded and Kara gave a little nod. "You are the only person that we want up there with us." Alex said.

"Even if you are the annoying little sister." Maggie added, a cheeky grin on her face. Kara frowned in Maggie's direction.

"Oh, but you don't have to plan any bachelorette parties because we are no doing that." Alex told her.

"What?" Kara gasped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Maggie answered. "I mean, we'll do something but nothing crazy and wild."

"Fine," Kara folded her arms across her chest. "But one thing you are not getting a say on is the engagement party," Kara informed them. "That is the maid of honour's role and my role only."

"Okay, yes, you can throw us any kind of engagement party you want." Maggie told her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alex held her hand out. "That's a bit too much free rein," Alex told her fiancée. "God knows what she'll come up with," Alex stifled a laugh, almost nervously. "Just a nice little party will do fine."

"It's mine," Kara told her sister. "You are not telling me what to do on this one," Kara gave her a cheeky glance. "Oh," Kara banged her hand against the table, Alex jumping as she was startled. "What about the honeymoon? Where are you going to go?"

Maggie laughed at Kara's enthusiasm. It was like she was more excited than both her and Alex put together. "That's not something we have discussed yet." Maggie told her.

"Ah c'mon," Kara sounded exasperated once again. "What the hell have you two been doing since the question was popped?" Kara asked. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other again, cheeky grins forming on their faces. "Oh, you know what, don't answer that question," Kara shook her hands out in front of her, the look on both of their faces saying it all. "Uhm….so yeah, the honeymoon." Kara cleared her throat, going back to the discussion on where they could go on their honeymoon.

* * *

Alex came back in from having Theo out on a walk. She found Maggie in the living room, looking at something on the laptop. She sat down, Theo jumping up on his hind legs, his front paws against the couch. Alex lifted him up, and he settled himself on Alex's knee. "Bora Bora." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh…yeah," Alex answered. "This a honeymoon destination?"

"It's an idea," Maggie told her. "So is Fiji, Vanuatu….oh Thailand. We love Thai food, why not go to the country and have lots of the stuff," Maggie suggested. "Or somewhere in the Caribbean. Barbados, Cuba, Jamaica, Aruba. Or we could do something more adventurous like a trek through the Amazon rainforest or a Safari somewhere in Africa. Oh, let's go on a Safari," Maggie suggested. "Oh, and I've always wanted to go to New Zealand. It looks amazing. Although, summer here is winter there so we'd need to go in like January, February," Maggie gave a little shrug. "And we may as well do Australia when we are there."

Alex smiled at Maggie's enthusiasm. "There's so many places we could go," Alex said, "I want to go to all those places you said," Alex told her. "Let's just quit our jobs and go travel for a while," Alex said, half-jokingly. "I have savings. Are you a saver?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "But you can't be being serious. And what would we do with Theo?" Maggie questioned as she clapped him.

"I'm sure Auntie Kara wouldn't mind keeping him," Alex laughed. "But no, I guess if we were younger," Alex sighed. "Us getting married and the possibility of us having a family is what I want," Alex said, Maggie smiling as she nodded in agreement. "So, you think a short engagement?" Alex questioned. "You just said we are both savers so I'm sure we have the money and we're committed and wanting this so why wait?"

"Yeah, a short engagement is fine with me," Maggie told her. "I'd like a summer wedding," Maggie said. "Maybe July, August?"

"Sounds okay with me," Alex replied. "How about instead of looking at honeymoon destinations we look at venue's available and see if they have space in July or August?" Alex suggested. "That's really the main thing to get, right?" Alex questioned. "Then we can talk about the honeymoon."

"Well, we should probably do a guest list first," Maggie suggested. "So, we know roughly how many people we want to invite so we know how big of a place to look at," Maggie said. "Like, we don't want to book a venue that can hold 300 and have like 20 guests," Maggie stifled a laugh. "It would look a bit empty."

"I suppose yeah," Alex reached forward and opened the drawer on the coffee table, pulling out a notepad and a pen. She opened it up and wrote the title 'Guests'. "So, I mean there's the obvious ones," Alex said as she started writing names on the list. Maggie watching as she wrote them. _Eliza, Kara, J'onn & M'gann, Winn & Lyra, James, Lena. _Alex stopped writing and looked up at Maggie. "You'll be asking your Aunt Gloria, right?" Alex questioned and Maggie nodded, watching as Alex jotted the name down, before she pursed her lips, looking back up at her. "And Robert and Sylvia? You are definitely not asking them?" Alex spoke tentatively. She was pretty sure Maggie wouldn't be inviting her parents but it was something she needed to ask.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "They wouldn't come even if I did invite them," Maggie said. "I…I've had nothing to with them for 18 years, it's clear where I stand with them, so…no, no invite for them," Maggie exhaled sadly. "But Aunt Gloria, yes." Maggie told her.

"Okay, what about our yoga friends?" Alex questioned.

"Sara and her husband for sure," Maggie told them. "We are good friends with them. We've had double dates with them in the past," Maggie said. "And I should probably invite people from my precinct, and I guess the workers at the DEO."

"Yeah," Alex was busy jotting names down. Maggie smiled at the fact that she'd seemed to remember the names of some of Maggie's co-workers. "Hey, I have another question for you," Alex said, putting the pen and pad down and looking around to Maggie, who looked rather intrigued. "What about our name?"

"Us?" Maggie screwed her face up. "We are the brides," Maggie laughed. "I'm pretty sure we will be there."

"I know that, dummy," Alex laughed. "I was talking about our surname," Alex said. "Are we going to be Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers or do you just stay Sawyer and I stay Danvers?" Alex wondered.

"Uhm," Maggie scratched the side of her head. "I think I want to be Maggie Danvers," Maggie told her. "The Sawyers turned their backs on me so why should I carry on the family name?" Maggie questioned. "If it's okay with you, then….yeah. I want us to be the Danvers'."

"Mrs Maggie Danvers," Alex tested it out, a smile forming on her face. "If that's what you want, then that's what we will do." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod, smiling at Alex before pulling her in for a kiss. She wanted more than anything to be Mrs Maggie Danvers and couldn't wait for that day to come.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N – Thank for all the lovely feedback on this fiction. I have decided to bring it to an end so there is only one more chapter after this one!**

* * *

Kara walked into the restaurant first, followed by Alex, Maggie trailing behind on her crutches. She saw she was already there, sitting at the table and gave a little wave as they walked over. "Congratulations my darling." Eliza stood up and gave Alex a hug.

"Mum," Alex sounded surprised. She thought her mother was still in Midvale. Of course she'd called and told her about the engagement but she didn't think she would come to National City so soon. It had only been a couple of days since the engagement. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, lovely to see you too." Eliza murmured as she pulled back from the hug.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alex exhaled. "You said when I called you that you were really busy with work right now so I didn't expect you'd have time to come out here."

"Oh I told a little white lie," Eliza said as she pulled Maggie into a hug. "And how are you? What are you doing getting yourself run over?"

"I got jealous of her being the one in hospital all the time." Maggie joked and Eliza gave a little laugh as she pulled back from the hug.

"Is she here yet?" Kara wondered. Alex and Maggie looked to each other, wondering who 'she' was.

"Yes," Eliza answered. "She went -" Eliza was about to say that she'd gone to the restroom, but then her voice could be heard.

"Maragret, Alexandra," Alex saw a small plump lady walking towards them, her arms stretched out in front of her like she was already waiting on a hug. She had short dark hair and big brown eyes, just like Maggie's. "Oh il mio bambino," The lady pinched Maggie's cheeks and Alex noticed this woman was even smaller than Maggie was. "Congratulations."

"Aunt Gloria," Maggie sounded utterly shocked as she gave her a hug. "What a surprise."

Although Maggie had spoken to her on the phone recently, telling her of the engagement and then before that about her accident and Alex's accident, she hadn't seen her Aunt in person in over a year. "Yes, well it's not every day your only little niece gets engaged to the love of her life," Gloria said. "Oh Alexandra, you come here, love," Gloria said, as she pulled back from the hug with Maggie and pulled Alex into a hug instead. "So, how are you?"

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I'm good."

"Oh honestly, you two need to be more careful. No more accidents, eh?" Gloria said as they all sat around the table. "When your sister called me, I was terrified. I thought my gosh what have they done now," Gloria held her hands out to the side. "But it was to invite me to this celebratory dinner and I thought well I'll get to come see my beautiful niece and her lovely girlfriend so, here I am."

"So, how long are you here for?" Maggie wondered.

"I'm staying a week," Gloria told her. "I thought I may as well see what sights this city has," Gloria said. "Got myself booked into a nice hotel."

"You don't need to stay in a hotel," Maggie told her. "She can stay with us, right?"

"Sure." Alex nodded.

"Oh no, no," Gloria shook her head. "I couldn't possibly intrude."

"It's fine," Maggie told her. "We are offering."

"Well I suppose I can tell Alexandra all those stories of your youth again," Gloria grinned. "How is your memory coming along dear?" Gloria questioned. Alex pursed her lips. Aunt Gloria seemed so lovely so she didn't understand how her sister could be so different, but of course, she knew that wasn't a discussion to be getting into.

"It's…..sporadic," Alex told her. "Some days I remember a few things but then I can go a few days without remembering anything." Alex gave a sigh.

"Are you planning on waiting till you get your memory back before setting a date?" Eliza wondered.

"Uhm, no." Alex shook her head.

"Darling, I am pleased for you, I am, but don't you think you are rushing into this a bit?" Eliza questioned. "You've known her 9 weeks. Getting engaged is one thing but actually having the wedding?"

Alex pursed her lips. Of course there would be something with her mother. "What if I never remember everything?" Alex questioned. "We could wait 10 years for only a handful of memories," Alex said. "I…I know that this would seem fast to anyone, but I know in my heart that Maggie is the one. I remember meeting her so I know that I've known her longer than 9 weeks. I may not remember all of it but it doesn't matter because in here," Alex hit her chest. "She's in me. She is my everything. I love her and we have the rest of our lives to spend together and hopefully in that time I do remember all our past but we are going to focus on making the best future we can because that is what is important now. Our future." Alex took a hold of Maggie's hand as she spoke, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," Eliza could see how much Alex loved Maggie and maybe that was all that mattered. "I just want to be sure you are truly ready. If you ever have children one day you'll understand where I am coming from."

"Well thank you for your concern but I am more than ready for this." Alex said, looking to Maggie, the pair exchanging loving smiles.

"Anyways," Kara said, going to change the subject. "I think we should talk more about these youth stories that Gloria wants to share." Kara gave a grin, looking from Gloria to Maggie and back.

"No, no, no," Maggie shook her head. "There will be none of Gloria's stories." Maggie glared at her Aunt, like she was begging her not to say anything. Gloria gave a cheeky little grin before looking to Kara, a glint in her eye like she was willing to share all.

* * *

Gloria had taken Theo out for a walk, leaving Maggie and Alex in the house. They were sitting in the living room, cuddled up on the couch together, Maggie's broken leg of course resting out over the foot stool. "Gloria seems really nice." Alex said as she started playing with Maggie's hair.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "She is. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for her."

"Hopefully still here on the couch with me." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled as she looked up to her fiancée. "I'd like to think so, anyways." Maggie said before leaning in for a kiss.

"So, I know you stopped her from telling my Mum and Kara all your crazy youth stories but are you really going to deny your fiancée these stories?" Alex gave a cheeky grin. "I mean, it would help me know you more after all."

"I'm pretty sure she has already told you them," Maggie told her. "This is just something you will need to remember on your own," Maggie smirked and Alex pouted sadly. "Besides, like I told you, I wasn't exactly little miss popular and there was nothing to do in Blue Springs. There really isn't anything exciting to tell." Maggie exhaled.

"Well I'll let Gloria to be judge of that," Alex retorted, the cheeky grin appearing back on her face. "You know, my Mum has told you embarrassing story after embarrassing story so it's only fair."

"And like I said, you should already know them all." Maggie told her.

"You are so mean," Alex mocked offence. She knew Maggie was just teasing her and it was better to make jokes about her bad memory than dwell on it. "That's not a very nice way to treat your fiancée you know." Alex mocked a pout.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "What you going to do about it?"

"Take sex off the table." Alex kept her face deadpan as she spoke.

"Yeah right," Maggie laughed. "You are like a little bunny rabbit. I'd like to see you try to give up sex for even just a few days."

"Challenge accepted Miss Sawyer soon to be Mrs Danvers." Alex said, raising her eyebrows at her fiancée.

"Oh, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Maggie questioned as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ah no, no, no," Alex shook her head. "You can't tease me," Alex said, Maggie giving a little shrug as she pulled a face like she was doing nothing wrong. "Fine," Alex laughed. "It's your Aunt who is going to walk back in on you sitting there with your boobs out."

"Fair point," Maggie murmured as she buttoned her shirt back up. "But being serious again," Maggie said. "If you want to know more about my past," Maggie said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I used to get in trouble a lot from Gloria for smoking on the roof."

"You smoked?" Alex screwed her face up. She'd never tried smoking herself but the smell was enough to put her off.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. "I thought it would make me look cool. Maybe fit in more with some of the kids," Maggie gave a little shrug. "But it didn't make a difference. I still had no friends, I was always tripped in the hallway, I was pushed down the stairs once, people would call me a dyke…" Maggie trailed off.

"Babe, I…..I'm sorry," Alex lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I knew you said you didn't really have friends but I didn't know you were bullied so bad." Alex thought she had her teenage years hard with the arrival of Kara, but Maggie had had to deal with so much more.

"Kids can be shits," Maggie shrugged. "You know I was home schooled for 10 weeks because of an accident and that was probably the best 10 weeks of my middle school and then high school experience."

"Why were you home schooled?" Alex questioned. "Did the bullying get that bad?"

Maggie shook her head. "That goes back to me smoking on the roof," Maggie laughed. "I fell off it once and got two broken legs and shattered my pelvis," Maggie said, Alex gasping as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "I had to have a wheelchair and it was a pretty old building that school was in so it wasn't very wheelchair friendly." Maggie explained.

"Jeez," Alex exhaled. "Is that what made you stop smoking?"

"On the roof yeah," Maggie answered. "I stopped smoking in college because my girlfriend at the time hated it."

Alex gave a little smile as she once again rubbed her cheek, seeing she didn't look comfortable with the conversation. "I'm sorry that I am making you live though this stuff again. I won't ask anymore. I'll just remember when I remember." Alex murmured.

"It's okay," Maggie shrugged. "And all that stuff, it's made tough. Maybe too tough at times because now I struggle to let anyone in," Maggie exhaled. "But, I wouldn't swap my life. I would go through all that again because in the end I got you," Maggie said, smiling up at Alex. "And you are worth it all."

Alex twisted her lip before she pulled Maggie in for a kiss, Maggie smiling into the kiss letting it deepen as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Even me with my crappy memory?"

"Even you with your crappy memory," Maggie told her. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to be marrying you." Maggie said and before Alex had the chance to reply, Maggie pulled her in for another kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N – Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on this fiction. It really means a lot to me when people leave reviews. I've enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

 **6 months later**

Alex took a deep breath as she was looking at herself in the full-length mirror that was in the room where she'd been getting ready. She patted her dress down as she took another breath. "Oh my Rao," Kara gasped as she walked back into the room. She was maid of honour for both Alex and Maggie so she had been going back and forth all morning. "Alex," Kara put her hand on her chest. "You look so beautiful." Kara said, waving her hand in front of her face trying to stop herself from crying as she looked at Alex in her dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was an ivory in colour.

"Don't," Alex warned her. "You'll make me cry."

"You've already set me off," Eliza said, reaching for a tissue and dabbing under her eyes. "Alexandra darling, you are so beautiful," Eliza walked closer to her and rubbed her arm. "And I am so proud of you."

"Mum, don't. Please, I cannot ruin my make-up." Alex sounded like her voice was about to break at not only being repeatedly told how beautiful she was but at the thought of almost getting to see Maggie. She knew Maggie was going to look absolutely drop dead gorgeous and she couldn't wait for it. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and become a Mrs, to have their first dance together and to spend the rest of their lives as Mrs and Mrs Danvers, going on vacations and adventures with Theo and any possible children that they may have.

"You are so going to be a blubbering wreck when you see Maggie anyways," Kara told her. "She is a vision." Kara said as she patted down her soft blue bridesmaid dress.

"Ah, I can only imagine," Alex replied. "It is time yet? I want to go. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to marry my girl now." Alex said, feeling a little more nervous but it was a good kind of nervous, if there was such a thing.

"I can go see if Maggie is ready then check with the officiant," Kara said and Alex gave a little nod. Kara left the room and walked the short distance to the room where Maggie was getting ready. She knocked on the door before walking in, seeing Maggie looked rather upset as Gloria was trying to console her. "Is she okay?" Kara mouthed as Gloria looked up to her.

"I'm going to have a family," Maggie pursed her lips, trying her best not to let the tears fall that were so wanting too. "Properly, we are going to be family. I'm finally going to belong somewhere."

"Maggie," Kara spoke softly as she rubbed her upper arm. "We've been your family for a long, long time." Kara assured her.

"Yeah but this makes it official, right," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "My own parents don't care about me. They are my parents. Their only little girl is getting married and they don't care to know," Maggie said. "And I know I've had nothing to do with them for years, for a long, long time and Gloria is a mother to me more than my Mum ever has been, but I….I'm their only child and they don't care."

"I told them about the wedding," Gloria said, seeing Kara looked a little confused. As far as Kara was aware Maggie hadn't spoken to her parents in years, never mind inviting them to her wedding. "You know, that I was coming here," Gloria told her. "I try to tell her she is better off without them but maybe she is allowed to be a little emotional today."

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"I want Alex," Maggie sniffed back. "Get me Alex, Kara. Please get me Alex."

"Hey, you are going to see Alex real soon," Kara told her, continuing to rub her arm. "You are going to marry her and you'll become Mrs Maggie Danvers," Kara gave her a smile. "And you can't cry because you will ruin your make-up and I've already old Alex that you are a vision and if you're not then she'll kick my ass for lying to her and I don't really want that to happen." Kara said and Maggie gave a little laugh, Kara smiling as she got the reaction she wanted.

"She is a vision," Gloria smiled as she looked at her niece. Maggie was also in a dress. She'd toyed with the idea of a suit but in the end, she wanted to wear a dress. It was also ivory in colour, but her had off the shoulder straps. Her long dark hair was flowing in loose curls, down passed her shoulders. "You look beautiful darling and I am so proud of you," Gloria rubbed Maggie's arm. "You deserve to have this after all you've been through," Gloria told her. "And I am always going to be proud to call you niece…..hell, you've been a daughter to me, Maggie. And I know we might have lost touch over the years and I think that might be because you want as little to do with Blue Springs as possible but please know that you and Alex are always going to be my family and you are always welcome in my home."

Maggie gave a little nod, taking a deep breath to stay composed. "We'll keep in touch more, I promise," Maggie told her. "I love you, Aunt Gloria."

"I love you too, darling. Very much." Gloria said, pulling Maggie into a hug.

"Ahh this is a lovely moment and all but watch the dress." Kara was worried that Maggie's wedding dress would crease. Maggie and Gloria pulled back from the embrace. "How about I go see if it's time for you to become Mrs Danvers?" Kara said and Maggie gave little nod, because she was more than ready.

* * *

The location for the wedding was just over an hour out of the city. It was a beautiful spot by a lake. Chairs sat facing the lake as a wooden archway was at the start of the pier, this the place where Maggie and Alex would stand and say their vows and commit themselves to each other. It was the most beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky as the sun shone brightly. All the guest had arrived and were seated and Eliza and Gloria had taken their seats up front. Maggie and Alex were standing, one at each end of the two groups of chairs, both of them staring intently, completely captivated by the others beauty. As the music started, Kara started walking down the aisle as Maggie and Alex walked towards each other, coming to a stop as they met in the middle of the rows of seats and the bottom of the aisle. "You are absolutely breathtaking." Alex murmured as she ran her fingers through Maggie's hair.

"Not as much as you." Maggie whispered back before they linked arms and walked down the aisle together, taking their own spin on the tradition. They followed behind Kara until they reached the wooden archway, Kara taking their flowers from them, passing them to Eliza and Gloria for now. They turned to face each other, Maggie holding her right hand and out and Alex gently placing hers into it.

"Welcome, family and friends of Alexandra and Margaret," The officiant started. "We have come here today to celebrate their union and the commitment they are making of a lifelong relationship," She continued. "They have spent more than 2 and half years together, falling in love, learning to trust and respect one another. They've stuck by each other through everything, the good and the bad, and have faced some hard times, but are still committed to each other which is why they are standing here today, to affirm their everlasting love for one another," The officiant spoke softly. Eliza and Gloria both wiped tears from their eyes, before Gloria put her hand on top of Eliza's giving it a comforting squeeze. "Alexandra and Margaret, do you both willing present yourself of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

"We do." Alex and Maggie spoke at the same time.

"Then please present the vows." She looked at Alex, who took a deep breath, Maggie giving her hand a squeeze, bringing her a little encouragement.

"Maggie," Alex exhaled, holding both of Maggie's hands in hers. "I may not remember everything about the first two years of our lives together, but I know enough to know how truly wonderful and loving you are," Alex told her, feeling tears forming in her eyes and seeing them in Maggie's as well. "I remember the first time we met and I was all ballsy and told you where to go," Alex said, getting a couple of laughs from the guests. "But, I must have done something right because here we stand today, about to commit to a lifetime together," Alex said, sniffing back as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I remember the second first time I met you," There were a few more laughs from the guests. "And how devastated you looked when I said I couldn't remember you," Alex watched as a tear slipped out of Maggie's eye. "But again, here we are, 8 months later, making this commitment," Alex took a deep breath. "And, I thank you for not giving up on me," Alex told her. "You are the love of my life. You have captured my heart, Margaret Ellen Sawyer," Alex gave her a smile. "I love the way you comfort me, the way you make me feel safe and the way that you are just….always there," Alex told her, Maggie giving her a smile, revealing those dimples that made Alex go weak at the knees. "I promise to love you, to trust you, to honour you, to respect you, and cherish you as my wife. I know I'm not perfect, but I love that you treat me like I am," Alex told her. "You make me feel like the luckiest woman on the planet and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't wait for whatever our future may bring, because I know that no matter what it does, with you by my side, I'll get through anything. I love you, Maggie. And it's you and me. Always." Alex said, swallowing a lump in her throat as she blinked away more tears that wanted to fall.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" Maggie murmured, some laughter from the guests could once again be heard. She took a deep breath before she cleared a lump in her throat. "I have to catch my breath to believe this is real. To believe that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend, because I know I am the lucky one. You are amazing, Alexandra Danvers. You have let me feel love and trust that I didn't think was possible to feel. I have never felt like I have belonged anywhere as much as I do when I am with you. You are the best part of my day, always. You are the kindest, most sincere, loveliest woman I know, and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart," Maggie took a moment to compose herself as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Alex squeezed her hands as a tear also fell from her eye. "Today, tomorrow, and every day, I need you beside me to love me and to be my best friend. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and more. You are the love of my life. You are my soul mate and I thank you, Alex, for not giving up on us 8 months ago. I thank you for believing in me, and for giving me a chance to let you see how much I love you and how we…" Maggie took a moment. Alex squeezed her hands again, showing her support. "How we are meant to be, because, it's you and me. Always." Maggie said, Kara handing both the women a tissue, seeing they were finished with their vows.

"Do we have the rings?" The officiant asked she looked to Kara. Kara nodded in response, handing the rings out to her. She took them in her hand and held them out. Alex let go of Maggie's hands and picked up the wedding band, a simple, thin, white gold ring. She took Maggie's left hand back into hers.

"Maggie, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment. I promise to remain faithful and stick by you through the hard times and be there for you in times of need." Alex said, as she placed the ring on Maggie's finger.

The officiant looked to Maggie and she picked up Alex's ring, also the same simple thin white gold ring. "Alex," Maggie gave her a smile. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment. I promise to remain faithful and stick by you through the hard times and be there for you in times of need." Maggie smiled at her again, those dimples showing as she slid the ring onto her finger.

"It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life," The officiant beamed. "You may kiss." Alex raised her eyebrows as she leaned down, her arms wrapping around Maggie as their lips met.

* * *

Most of the guests had left. Eliza and Gloria were sitting at one of the tables, deep in conversation. Kara and Lena were sitting out on the pier, their legs hanging over and into the lake as they talked and shared a bottle of champagne, passing it back and forth between each other. Alex and Maggie had been the only ones on the dance floor for a while but they didn't care. Even when the DJ had left, they stayed in each other's arms, slow dancing, not even caring that there was no music. Alex eventually led Maggie off the dance floor and took her outside, walking a few metres away before stopping and looking up to the stars. She wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind and rested her head against her shoulder. "Today has been the best day of my life." Alex told her.

"In a way, I don't want it to end but then I do because I can't wait to see what is going to happen next for us." Maggie said, her hands resting over Alex's.

"That's probably going to be the honeymoon," Alex grinned. "Two weeks of just the two of us. White sandy beaches, crystal clear waters, relaxation…." Alex trailed off. "I can't wait." Alex said, doing her best to move Maggie's hair to the side so she could kiss her neck, her hands staying around her waist, not wanting to let go of her wife.

"Me either," Maggie said as she turned herself around, Alex keeping her hands around her. "But I don't know how much relaxing we'll be doing…." Maggie trailed off as she raised her eyebrows suggestively before she placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"You have something else in mind for us to be getting up to?" Alex questioned.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "How about you come to the lodge with me and I will show you exactly what I have in mind?" Maggie said, her hand caressing the small of Alex's back. Alex just raised her eyebrows as she pulled Maggie in for another kiss. Maggie and Alex were staying in one of the lodges by the lake for the night.

"Hmm," Alex pulled back. "As tempting as that sounds, I am actually enjoying standing here under the stars with my gorgeous wife," Alex said. "And I mean, believe me, as beautiful as you look in that dress I cannot wait to get you out of it," Alex told her. "But, I….I just want a few more minutes out here, watching the stars."

"Okay," Maggie rubbed her cheek. She figured that Alex being out and looking at the stars had something to do with her father being absent from her wedding, so she would let her have the time she wanted, looking up at the stars, something which reminded her of her father. "Take as long as you need," Maggie gave Alex a knowing smile and Alex gave her a thankful smile in response. "It's not the worst thing in the world looking up at the stars with your wife on the day you married anyways," Maggie spoke softly, letting Alex rest herself against her, Maggie wrapping her arms around her again as she kissed the top of her head. "They are so bright tonight." Maggie noted.

"You are my brightest star." Alex murmured.

"Aww I'd call you cheesy if you said that on any other day," Maggie laughed. "But with it being our wedding day you get away with it." Maggie told her.

Alex gave a little laugh as she pulled back from the embrace, a smile on her face as she looked into Maggie's, deep, dark eyes. "How about this one?" Alex questioned. Maggie titled her head to the side ever so slightly, wondering what Alex was going to say. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky." Alex said, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear before rubbing her cheek.

Maggie smiled, her dimples on full display. "I'd say the very same back to you, babe," Maggie told her. "Because, I too love you more than all the stars in the sky." Maggie said, Alex smiling before leaning in and placing a kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen, as Alex wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in so her body was pressed against hers, the kiss only growing in passion.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back and put her hand on the love heart pendant that was still around Maggie's neck. Like she'd promised, she'd never taken it off since Alex gave her it for Christmas. "It's you and me, always, Mrs Danvers." Alex grinned before she grabbed Maggie's hand and led her over to their lodge.


End file.
